Learning in Beige (super)
by techflow96
Summary: "You like me?" "Yes." "Is it because I can make sweets anytime you want them?" "...yes, but that's not the only reason." (This story is also on my archive account. pictures and videos are available on there)
1. Chapter 1

I think I wasn't meant to stay on this planet. Their use to be other people. I remember that when I was younger.

Where did they all go? There is nothing for miles except fields of flowers and wildlife on this planet. The only other thing I remember is my name it's

but you don't need to know that.

I think I'm human-like. In the reflection of the water, I have two eyes, a nose, two ears, and ten fingers and toes. Maybe I'm not human. What's with the things on my chest and my hips widening they weren't there and now they are. Maybe they are protection?

It was a long day today like every other day, hunting, cleaning, discover and search for others. I sigh and lower myself into the clear water. Today was a bust like ever day.

Not one single person. Just more wildlife, but I found a beautiful empty clearing where all the butterflies hide. It was gorgeous but I was lonely. The only company I keep is my dreams where this lady talks to me.

She looks nothing like me her body is pale and she has less protection on her chest and she's short. She has been talking to me since I first woke up alone. She started to visit me in person when my body started to change.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Just like clockwork, she shows up. Where did she come from?

I sigh "No, I just ended my day no sign of life. Just me."

"Didn't I say to give up on that. You won't find anyone."

I frown and look down at the fish surrounding me.

"I get it your lonely. I'm here with good news. Your time of loneliness is at an end."

"Really!" I hop out of the water hugging her. I didn't care if I was naked and wet.

She hesitated but hug me back. "Out of all of the candidates I pick for this son, you're the only one to hug me."

I pulled away letting my hair cover my private bits

"I knew you were an excellent pick. Forget your name my child, I shall name you once your training has started."

I bend down to retrieve my clothing before she stops me.

"Leave those and follow me, I'll get you some real clothing once we make it back." I followed her back to where my house is.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the grand priestess. Wife to the grand priest and mother of the angles. I do other stuff but, your mind wouldn't understand right now. Did that help?"

"...No." A smirk appeared onto her face before she turned around standing in front of me making me stop.

"I appreciate your honesty."

And just like that we where off plant. And on another one like magic.


	2. It's all Beige

"What? How?" I asked feeling myself leaning forward before catching myself.

"Careful, movement is always a little funky after one's first travel." The Priestess walked ahead of me and I followed. This house is way bigger than the tiny place I had. It's intimidating.

"This will be your housing with your other companions."

We walked up to the doors and they opened all on their own and close prompt behind us. (No one was there, I check)

I was to busy looking back for people so I ran into the short woman. I quickly step back trying to pretend it didn't happen.

"I'll overlook this blunder. I know everything is new, but I need you to quickly adapt as you did in the wild." She said coldly to me.

"Ok,"

"Say yes ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." I quickly reply. I don't know why I was scared. Ice cold water felt like it was dumped on me and she's not even looking me in the face.

A soft laugh came from her. Before she turns to look at me "Lighten up sweetheart. This was just a quick lesson."

I nod before quickly correcting myself "Yes ma'am,"

She nods before turning back

"Clover!" She calls out and we waited. One second...two seconds...three seconds.

Out of nowhere, a woman with a curly pixie cut appears. She curtsy before standing up with great posture.

"How may I help you, ma'am."

"This is the last of your companions. Take her, show her how to bathe properly and dress ." She starts to walk away before she stops. "Bring her to the dinner table. I have an announcement to make."

"Yes, ma'am." Clover quickly replied with a quick curtsy.

We watch her disappear before we visibly sigh.

"I'm Clover since your new I assume she didn't name you yet." The fawn skin color girl with white freckles stated (she reminds me of a deer) while eyeing my body. I felt uncomfortable and tried to make my hair cover more of me.

She giggles. " I'm sorry, you should get use to the open nudity around here. On Sundays, we must cleanse ourself of impurities we seem to collect during the week. We wear these thin white robs and get in this freaky pond that glows. It's pretty but freaky." She motions for me to follow her and I do.

"You would think with the time we spent alone before we got here we would never run into impurities."

"Wait, you were once alone too?"

"Actually. I lived far away from the village and every time I wanted to go. I was struck with anxiety so bad it left me gasping. The only thing I could do is sleep the anxiety away. It was hell wanting to be apart but couldn't."

We made it to a room with a Maroon (deep red-ish) ribbon with light blue trimming hanging on the knob. The ribbon had some weird symbols on the tails of the bows. It looks like one long orange stripe, two white diamonds and one orange one. It was an odd but cute bow.

"Please come in."

"Sorry," didn't know I was staring.

She giggles "cute bow, right? It looks like mines but a different color and I have circles."

I made my way in and looked around the plain room.

"Your room will grow it's own personality once you get you Ki under control."

She showed me how the shower works and gave me a rundown on how to properly bathe.

"Please finish up while I set up your clothes." She left me on my own to finish. I scrub the tough dirt off and watch the dirt come off my skin and swirl down the drain. I finished and step out to grab the towel on the sink counter.

Something caught my attention.

What is that? I asked myself before picking it up. It looks like that cheese stuff the short lady brought to me one time I think she said it was a cheesecake. It was so good and sweet and the brown stuff at the bottom was just as good.

I smiled before taking a big bite before quickly spitting it out and dropping it. that didn't taste the same and it was so hard and just taste wrong. (it's soap)

"Is everything alright?" Clover asked opening the door without knocking. A smile appeared before she busts out laughing at me.

Hot tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. She was so nice to me in the hall why did she do that? I finally get human contact and it was mean.

She stops laughing at me and a look of horror was on her face. She quickly hugs me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know everything is new and scary and you barely have time to figure it out. I shouldn't play a joke at your expense." She back away and held my hands. "When I was new here they played the same prank on me. Seeing the tears in your eyes brought me back to that moment. I was lost and didn't speak any English and was the butt of a prank. I am sorry."

"Thank you," I replied. She hugs me again before guiding me back into the bedroom.

"Tada! This is your training outfit."

"Wow...it's...so beige."

She nods "we all wear beige. Until, well, I guess she says so."

"Here, put this on first." She said placing something lacy in my hand.

I exam the lacy thing before putting my arms in the holes. "Like this?"

"N-no, good try." she stuttered taking the panties off my chest and bends down in front of me. "Put your legs through." I followed her instructions while asking a ton of questions. She finished putting on my bra and telling me why I need to wear it. (she even told me what breasts are. She's so nice.)

"Next, garter belt. It's a cute little handy thing and keeps your stocking from falling." She finished dressing me and was lacing up my dress before telling me to sit so she put my shoes on.

"Alright, stand up."

I nod excited standing up and immediately wobbled like a newborn deer. This was weird I was used to feeling the bare ground on my feet.

"Why do I have to wear these again?"

"Your heels are your most important training gear. You'll learn grace with everything you do. From walking, dancing and so much more."

"How do I do anything if I can't walk?"

She giggled "you'll be fine. Plus your legs look great in those beginner heels. I wonder how they look in higher heels?" She said with a small drool coming down the side of her mouth.

"I am going to assume that's why we get naked on Sunday," I said pointing at her face. She busts out laughing and wipes the drool away "you'll fit in just fine."

With a quick lesson on how to walk in these monsters. We made our way to dinner. I wasn't a master and wobbled now and then, but Clover was nice enough to let me hold on to her shoulder.

The doors to the dining hall open. Light chatter came to a stop and eyes scan me making my nerves.

"Just in time." The short lady was sitting at the head of the table in a big chair.

"Take a seat." We moved quickly to our seats and sit down next to each other.

"Clover, you missed something." I felt my hair move and like an idiot tried to look as it turns into a hairdo. Only to meet the ceiling. I could hear a snicker and look down feeling dumb.

"Silence!, You will respect each other and help your last companion. I will take care of her combat training and advanced lessons, you all will be reliable for her basic training and learning. Is this clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." We all reply

"Wonderful. Dinner is served."

Our food appears out of nowhere. I watch Clover close and did what she did. Before she made light conversation with me.

"I'll be your teacher on etiquettes." She said before place the right fork in my hand. "Etiquette is more than just eating pretty."

"Awe no fair I wanted to teach her that." A boy with warm ivory skin tone wine out.

"Too bad Lime, I call dibs. Pick something else." Clover said sounding bratty.

"Fine, I pick ballroom." He said proudly.

"I think she meant for you to pick something your good at." A bigger man said snidely while cutting his steak.

"Oh hush Mochi."

" I'll be her dance teacher." The muscular mochi said with no room for argument.

"Fine!, I guess I'll be one of her speech tutors."

The light conversations kept going until dinner was over. The Priestess wishes us goodnight before vanishing before our eyes.

"So, where you isolated?" Lime asked me from across the table. His posture turned relaxed just like everyone else.

"I don't know what planet. When I was younger I remember their being other people. I woke up and there was no one around for miles. The only thing surrounding me was wildlife."

Lime huff "Man some people get all the luck."

"Where did you come from?" He looks uncomfortable for a second before answering.

"A dungeon that never seems to end."

Mochi pats his shoulder "I was in the forest but woke up in a house with glass windows. Could never leave the house."

"that's rough." I quickly replied having others agree. "Well if this helps in any way we are no longer alone."

"You are correct," Clover replied rubbing my back. "Come on I'll walk you back to your room. You have a long day tomorrow.


	3. Coco?

Sleep came easily after I figure out how to put on my nightclothes. The bed was so soft and much better than the open fields. I miss the stars but I am willing to trade them if it means I'm surrounded by people.

"Wake up Coco." I groan softly and opened my eyes.

"Are you ok love?"

"Love?"

I ask sitting up. I was shocked to see a very handsome guy standing next to the bed. "Um, yeah."

"Your starring love." The stranger said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, you're hot," I admit before quickly covering my mouth.

"Ohohoho"

his laugh was different and made me smile for some reason. Who is this guy? He gently places his forehead against mines. This felt familiar, safe.

"We have a long day today. Lord Beerus wakes up today and our little vacation spree has come to an end until he falls back into a long sleep."

"Ok," I replied feeling him move away from me.

"One more thing love."

"What?"

"Wake up."

My eyes shot open in a panic. "was it all a dream, or was it real?"

Clover smashes through my bedroom door and quickly made her way to my bed "Ahh, Wunderbar your awake." She said yanking the covers off me.

"We have a long day today. Ballroom, Etiquette, studies and lastly combat with the grand priestess."

Clover moved about my room taking everything out and handing me parts of my outﬁt to put on. I got a dress with no arguments and was ready for the day. "Lastly, your gloves."

"Gloves?"

"Yes, this is the most important part of your outfit. Rule number one no skin contacts with anyone. Only with your partner."

I was confused. "Partner?" I asked while slipping the gloves on.

"A question to ask the grand priestess," Clover said motioning me to follow her. I followed almost feeling dumb for holding my arms out to balance in my heels. Clover giggled at me.

"I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know anything." "We all felt like that at one point. Feel free to ask the

Grand priestess anything." I felt a little better hearing that. I don't have to be Completely in the dark.

Oh man. Clover was a rough teacher. Maybe it was rough because she wouldn't let me eat until I got it right. I was so busy thinking about small bites and chewing slow I didn't realize I ran into a brick wall.

No, wait it's Mochi. I seem to wander into the ballroom "Hello Mochi." I greeted looking up at the man.

"Good morning tiny one. Are you ready for the ballroom?" I nod excitedly. "Use your words tiny one."

"Yes."

"Then we shall start with the foundation of a waltz. The box."

Priestess pov

"You've been hovering over that crystal ball all morning," I smirk and replied to my husband.

"the same way you hover over it to check on our kids." He places a soft kiss on my cheek and sat down next to me.

"What's been holding your attention since last night?"

I put the crystal ball away and finally relaxed on the oversize round sofa. "Your mother had a responsibility of picking a strong suitable partner for you."

"So, your stress from finding Suitable partners? Do you want me to help?"

"No, that's my responsibility and I've already done that. I pick stronger partners this time."

"This time?" He questions pulling me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled close "This is a task full of trial and errors. Even your mother admitted that I wasn't the first."

My husband is quite sneaky. I didn't notice his hand had made it under my dress until I felt his thumb gently rubbing my thigh in a teasing matter.

"Careful, if my memories serve me correct this is how our third child came to be." He gave a breathy laugh before attacking my neck causing me to shiver and my body to heat up.

"Mama! Papa!"

The sound of our bedroom being slam open was a mood killer. Like a bucket of ice water being thrown on our flame. "I forgot my number one rule when we are alone. Don't speak of the kids, or they will magically appear." I whisper causing my husband to do a breathy laugh against my neck.

Coco pov

Dancing has quickly become my favorite activity. I pick up on it so quickly that Mochi was able to teach me some advanced things. My heels weren't killing me anymore and moving in them has become easier. I kind of like them. I was wondering the halls when my dreams came back to mind.

"Coco?"

"Is that your name?"

I flinch hard and turned around to see the priestess standing there looking perfect. Not a hair out of place. "I had this dream last night."

"Hold that thought. You must be hungry after a long session. Let's have tea."

We made it to a sitting room and she made me make the tea. Who knew there were so many rules for making and drinking tea? Her list was starting to feel like a rant. On the plus side, the snacks look and taste yummy.

"Tell me about your dreams."

"Yes, ma'am. Honestly, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a moment I haven't been in yet. The man was so gentle and kind to me."

"Anything else?"

"He's hot."

"Ohohoho! I do love your honesty. I smiled "So your name is Coco?" I had to think about it. Am I Coco?

It felt right when he called me Coco in my dreams. I slowly nod before fully accepting it. "Yes, my name is Coco."

Tea time was nice. The priestess left just as Lime came busting through the door with sweet and sour following him (sweet was not as her name implied. She's got a mean streak. Sour should have been named sweet only because it's true. He's so nice and praised me at breakfast for a nice try at setting up the plates.) "It's time for your general lessons."

Grand priestess pov

It's been an hour. That was a nice tea time I wouldn't admit it out loud. Might get Accused of favoritism, but Coco has shown to be promising. She's already having glimpses of the future. (A very good sign)

I hope he survived our kids. I didn't know they would come blowing through with questions. I got to our bedroom and peek in the open door taking a quick headcount of our kids. Shit, I only count ten. I flinch and quickly turn around to see the last two...Fuck!

"Whis! Vados! Don't sneak up on me like that!" They both apologized but desperately wanted to ask questions, so they did and followed me into the bedroom. I sat down next to my husband and listen to the millions of questions. (My gods this is starting to feel like the sex talk all over again. Weird for me and to many questions from my kids.)

"Mama you never answered my question!" Kusu our oldest said with a pout.

"Yes, I did." "No, you said ask your father. Then he said ask your mother. I look back to you and you were gone."

"Ok, ok. What do you want to know?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Everyone asked something at the same time. Before they started to argue with each other.

"Remind me again how we had so many." A shit-eating grin was on his face before a stack of papers appeared in his hands

"I got a list just for this. Tell me if any of these moments ring a bell. For the firstborn, we came home from a party off-planet. You were drunk. I put you to bed after you cried about how small lord Zeno was. At 2:45 am You woke me up and mumble something about tiny shoes before you took your clothes off. Want me to continue?" The room was now quite but now I was curious.

"How was our sixth child conceive?"

"You convince the kids that you were the master at hid seek and no one could beat you. They eagerly wanted that title so they all went to hide. You promptly asked me if I wanted to see a magic trick. I said yes and you replied. Wonderful, I'm going to need male assistance to make this baby appear." I was laughing too hard while our kids were all trying their hardest to scrub that from their brains. Half of them wanted to nope out of here. Once I wipe the tears away and the room was calm again, I was ready to answer questions.

"Ok, ok. One at a time gives me your questions."

Coco Pov

My brain hurts and I Ofﬁcially hate Sweet. I never knew someone could be so mean. She called me dumbass 20 times while teaching me.

~flashback~

"God, you're such a dumbass. This is basic planet and universe knowledge. I should stop teaching you because your simple stupid brain wouldn't be able to comprehend any more of what I am teaching you."

"Sweets that's enough!"

"Shut up Sour!" She roared in his face before turning back to me.

"You're the weak link in this group dumbass and I can't wait for that to be realized so you can be dump back into your stupid fields of flowers."

"You listen here you bitter bitch!" I yelled getting into her face.

"My name is not dumbass it's Coco!" She was shocked. I guess she never through I would snap back. "Sweet. Why don't we take a walk." Sour suggest dragging her out of the room.

~flash back end~

"There you are."

"Hi Clover, need something." Clover links her arm with me and took me in a different direction.

"I'm walking you to your last lesson for the day." We walk out the back door of the house and walked a path that was over water. "This is the dojo. Plenty of room for ﬁghting." She said while opening the slide door and gesture for me to go in. The grand priestess was already here. She nods and Clover closes the door right behind me.

I didn't know I step into a new level of hell. Once she shows me how to use my ki it felt like she was beating the shit out of me.

I should give up.

A brutal blow was landed on to my stomach and everything I ate come up. It felt like my stomach was curled around her fist and I was bent over.

"Don't you ever think about giving up."

"Y-yes m-ma'am"

"Stand up and ﬁght me again." I stumbled Backwards and tried to stand up the cramps where horrible. I breath heavy and manage to stand up and get into ﬁghting position.

"Good girl. Now defend."

Grand priest Pov

She likes her. This is the one time I have seen her do any type of Favoritism. The image was clear in the crystal ball.

"Father." I quickly did away with the crystal ball and turn back to Whis.

"Ah, you two are still here. Are your destroyers taking a long nap?"

"Father."

"If you two are here for more information. It seems you have hit a dead end. You're better off asking your mother." They both sigh.

Clover pov

I felt bad for her. The grand priestess never fought us so hard. This was an ass whooping from the sound of it outside the door. I wonder why she beat her so bad? I change her into her nightgown and the grand priestess heal her.

"Her name is Coco." I was startled out of my thoughts.

"Please let your housemates know her name is Coco."

"Yes, ma'am." I look around her room to see it quickly changing. This was crazy my ki didn't even work this fast to change my room. Coco continues to surprise me, she picked up on everything we showed her so quickly. She may get it wrong the ﬁrst time, but she's quick to get it right the second time. Was she Brought to the house last for a reason?

"Ma'am, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." She said still working on Coco's stomach

"Is Coco more powerful than the rest of us?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. "Powerful and innocent. Two very dangerous things combined." I nod understanding. Coco is very innocent and looks at everything with an innocent eye. The only way you could get her to snap is if you push her too far.

"Why is she the only one with half gloves like yours?" "Just like me most of her ki is concentrated in her ﬁnger tips. I know how to ﬁx that." "So, her ki blast would do more damage?"

"Yes. If she throws it the wrong way, she could blow this planet." Innocent Coco was more powerful than me. It doesn't matter to me. I made it my mission to be friends with her after doing that prank.

"Let's leave her to rest."

Coco pov

Where am I? Oh, I'm back in my dreams that good looking guy is here. I seem to be feeding him. I don't know what I'm feeding him but it looks good and he's enjoying it.

"this shortcake you made is delicious Coco." The sounds of grunts ﬁlled my ear causing me to turn and look at the sound. It was two odd haired men doing some type of push-ups on their thumb.

I ﬁnally took in my surrounding. Where's that shade coming from? Oh, that floating umbrella. Wait are we floating? How long have I been in this man's lap? This is weird. My mind is in panic mode but my body is relaxed. I guess this is fine.


	4. Play date

Time has gone by pretty fast. The grand priestess did admit to us one breakfast that time in this house moves way faster and the only place it moves at a normal pace is in the basement. The basement is made out of stone and there are long stairs that seem to go on forever.

The Sunday community bathe is still weird to me. Only because the water is glowing blue and that's the only way that room Is lit. I though the Priestess was joking when she said there are rules to taking a dip into the funky water.

Our Sundays start even before the sunrise. We must eat a light breakfast then dress in sheer white clothes. The guys wear sheer pants and shirt and ladies are in shear light dresses. Because they are thin, I'm freezing when we got to take that long walk down the stone steps bare feet.

The Grand priestess was super strict about us going down the stairs. I dare say she's scared of something. "Keep your head down and don't stop praying until you're in that bath. You are all mortal no matter what your species is. You stop praying for a second and you'll be corrupt and I-. You don't want to know."

Once we are in the blue water, we must seat on bended knees and ask for three things. We must ask for forgiveness, strength, and approval. It sounds crazy but it works. I leave the basement feeling light and kind of powerful.

"Wait, say that again Clover, you did what with a fat cat?" Lime asks confused like the rest of us. Clover finally had a dream about her partner and was excited to share with us during lunch.

"I was working out with this fat cat. my gorgeous partner left me with an important task to watch him and I took that opportunity to give him a workout. She expresses how she was worried about his weight and I don't like her to be worried." Clover said with a dreamy sigh.

"She probably said that to get you out of her hair you freak," Sweet said with a smirk.

"Not everyone can be you and get off on yelling at their partner in their dreams you bitter bitch."

The grand priestess was nice enough to tell me about the partner situation when I asked her over tea time.

~Flashback~

"Angels are a small breed that lives long. Their biology is different from most. Their seed can burn the uterus of a mortal and an angel's uterus is too hot to carry a mortal's seed."

"Ouch."

"Ouch indeed. I pick you all because you all offer different quality's that I think will benefit my children. It is one of my duties to pick strong life partners for my children."

"I think I should be mad but, you're not doing something that hurts us. You're making us smarter and stronger. It's kind of like you care a little."

She laughs a little. "I guess I have kind of treat you and your housemates like my kids. Just without the hugs and kisses."

Coco smiled wide. "Can I call you ma?"

"Ma?"

"Ma'am but just take away the a and m. or I can call you mama."

"Coco you are endearing. You may call me mama."

"Yay!"

~end flash back~

"Whatever. If you had your dream then that means Coco is once again the last one proving she's the weak link."

"I already had a dream about my partner. that's how I know my name is Coco." I replied with a smile

"You got to pick your name? the grand priestess just told us our name when she trained us." Sweets said a little surprised before scoffing. "I guess that shows who's the favorite Is."

Mochi frown "That's enough. Your pettiness has soured this lunch. Leave so we can finish.!" Sweet never argued with Mochi whatever he says goes he's a force none of us argue with. We watch her stomp to the door but stop and quickly curtsy to the grand priestess who was standing in the doorway.

"If you are finished with your temper tantrum, I need to make an announcement." we watch sweet quickly scurry back to her seat before our attain was back to the grand priestess.

"I hope your Sunday has been good to all of you. I think all of you deserve something good. Get dress and meet up at the front door. We are going to the open market in universe 4.

This is exciting. I stood up with everyone getting ready to take off to my room. "Coco, Clover, Lime, Mochi. You four stay in your seat." We sat back down and I watch everyone else leave the room and Sweet smirking looking back at the four of us, once they were gone the doors close.

"In your rooms, you will find clothes that are not beige. I have a task for the four of you. Please get dressed and come back to this room.

"Yes, ma'am."

A heavy sigh left her mouth once they were all gone. She hesitated before making her way to the floor-length window.

"I haven't done this in forever. Hopefully, she's not mad at me." She got down and got on her knees put her head down to pray. Hot glowing light washed over her and a warm light voice rung through the room.

"My little honey bee!"

"Good afternoon high mother."

"You haven't talked to me since you and my son had your firstborn and didn't know why she was crying." The high priestess tries to cover up her embarrassment with her hands only for the white light to gently pull them away. "It's ok, you were a new mother. You'll probably be called someday about the same thing."

Priestess pov

The heavy blush was still present on my face. The high mother was gorgeous when I was younger and still is. It should be known that higher beings do not need to label their sexuality. My husband and I are no exception and we have shared our bed with a few lucky beings.

I am being completely honest when I say this. If I didn't marry my husband I would have stayed with the high mother when she offered.

She pulled the ribbon that I had keeping my neat bun up. My hair tumbled and fell straight to my hips. "There's my little honey bee you are still as beautiful as ever. What's bothering you?" She asked running her fingers in my hair."

"I am worried about today. This is one of the biggest moments besides the transformation process. The high gods approve but I need his approval."

her smile never wavered while listening to me. "Everything will be just fine. You picked an excellent group this time and all with a different personality that meshes well with each of my precious grandkids. I saw that you were having a little trouble teaching that girl who had the same Ki problem as you."

"I think I tried everything I could think about. The gloves are helping some but, she's powerful." I didn't know I smiled when I said she was powerful. The high mother notices and didn't miss the change to tell me.

"You're smiling!"

"What!? No."

"Yes, you are!" She giggled. "You like her." My blush was heavy.

"She reminds me of myself when I was first handling this crazy stuff. So many questions and easily impressed by everything."

She hums and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "It was a good idea to have Sweet around. that girl's harsh nature curves out Coco's innocents a little. I have a gift for Coco." She said softly while putting my hair back into a bun.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. The only time she gave a gift was to my children and it was their staff. "Hold out your hands."

I do as she said and a long box appeared in my hands. It can't be. Could it? "Is it staff high mother?" she nods for me to open it and I rip the lid off. I was a beautiful parasol with a small orb on top. The same orbs in the staff of my children. It was beautiful.

"It's like your sliver staff." She giggled "I thought of something this time that wasn't taller than the user. I have to go. Your eager baby chicks are waiting for you mother hen." I watch her fade away before I stood back up.

"Mama!" just in time. Coco threw the doors of the dining room open. She looks just like her mother in that outfit and her hair is the same color as her. A light milky pink (It's barely there.) she's curvy like her to.

This dress and hair length

This hair texture and color (Milkcubus has beautiful art on deviant art)

"Coco, why are you running?"

"Sorry, I was excited. Hey what's that?" she asked pointing to the parasol.

"This is for you. It's to help with your ki."

"Oh, so like a crutch?"

"Not a crutch. This is to help balance out your power. You are powerful but you are kind of like the ocean, all over the place." I nod for her to take it and she does slowly.

"I will teach you how to use it later."

Coco pov

Everyone looks so good. Clover looks like a forest elf and the hairpiece she has in her hair make her look like a doe with antlers. Her white freckles make her light blue eyes stand out.

Mochi looks like a warrior. No shirt but I guess his muscles is his shirt. He had on pants and some type of animal pelt tied about his waist. If you gave him a big ax, he would complete the look. I did tell him it was weird to see him not fully dress.

Lime was looking fancy like the paintings on the walls of the house. I don't know what that ruffle thing is around his neck but he has on a waistcoat and nice pants, socks, and fancy shoes. It all fits with his porcelain white skin.

The five of us arrived outside this floating palace. Mochi, clover, and lime look stiff while I was busy looking around taking in my surroundings. The doors of the palaces slowly open and a short guy was standing there. I wonder if the priestess knows him?

We all bow except the priestess. "Welcome to lord Zeno's palace. Come" We followed him down a long hall that was glowing. Lime and Clover were asking questions but I was busy looking around the glowing room until a thought came to mind.

"Hey, grand priestess," I said cutting Lime and Clover off.

"Yes, Coco?"

"…. Is this your husband? You two look like a beautiful couple."

"Yes." I was right and happy about it. they are adorable together and kind of look like dolls to me. We made it to a room where a small looking child was sitting on a throne with two tall guards standing on each of his sides.

"Priestess! You're back!"

"Yes, I am. How has your morning been?"

"Boring." The priestess giggled "I'm sorry to hear that, but I did bring some friends for you to meet."

"Wah! You have friends!?"

"Yes, I do. Let me introduce them."

The child lord was happy almost bouncing in his seat.

Mochi is from universe 10. His father is the leader of their people. They are peaceful elf warriors who specialize in elements.

"Sugio! What about her?"

Clover is from universe 6. She is a princess on her planet. Their people are a mix of human and animal DNA. Her people all have features that alluded to an animal. Her father is a buck and her mother is a doe. Her small nose, wide eyes and white freckles make her a-

"DEER!" The tiny lord yelled excited. "This is fun, next, next, next! Him!" He said and pointed to Lime.

Lime is from universe 11. His planet is very wealthy because of the knowledge they can provide. He is the son of a high family.

"His skin reminds me of the teacups you like using." I was amazed just like my friends. Their backstories were extravagant. "Grand Priestess, what about her?"

Coco is from universe 7. 6 and 7 are matching universes. She's like Clover except she does not have animal DNA. Her people were known for animal communication, nature was their playground. She can call for animals from anywhere.

"Does everyone on her planet have her eyes?"

"She has her mother's eyes and father's golden freckles. I'm sorry we can't compare her to anyone on her planet."

"Why can't we?"

"She's the lone survivor of her planet."

"What happened?" The tiny lord looks so cold when asking that.

"They were a peaceful planet and could not defend. They produce amazing and exotic creatures. Our books have them as the species who invited the dragon."

"Oh yes, they were commissioned by the Namekian to come up with a creature for the super dragon balls." The grand priest replied

This was all interesting information but my mind was stuck on one thing.

"...I have freckles?" The room was silent and I could see the different looks I was receiving.

"This is the first time you hear your sad back story and that's your first question?" Clover asked me.

"...Yeah..." A few seconds of silence past before the tiny lord hop out his seat.

"I like her. Let's play."

NO POV

Coco nod, "Sure. What would you like to play?"

"I don't know." Coco giggled while the rest of her friends watch them interact.

"Oh, I know what we can do. I saw this in a book." Coco concentrated for a second before waving her hand and making an adult size playground appear.

"Good job Coco!" Clover cheered. Lime and Mochi nod in agreement

"Well, let's play!" Lord Zeno said taking Coco's hand and dragging her.

Unknown to the tiny lord and four adults in the room. The grand priest pulled his tiny wife away and down a hall.

"Where are we going?"

"You're tense and I miss my wife."

"We shouldn't leave them alone." She said digging her heels into the carpet. The Priest sight at her resistance and quickly toss her over his shoulder one hand gripping her ass (for safety)

"This is dangerous."

"tHIs Is DaNGeRouS."

"I'm serious."

"i'M sErIOuS. Hush." He said giving her ass a quick smack. Once they were in his study, he drops her on the sofa.

"You're pouting."

"I'm not." She said while pouting.

"Princess I'm trying to be patient. It's been ten days since I fuck you. I almost jump you in the hall when you were busy with the crystal ball and not paying attention."

Her pout was still present on her face but was now completely pink from his statement.

It has been some time. I guess it would feel like I'm neglecting him.

"Now, are you going to be good for me or are you going to keep up this bratty little attitude?"

She thought about it for a second. A playful glint appears in her eyes before she doubles down and cranks up the bratty behavior.

After being together for so long the grand priest caught on to her hint and smirk before continuing "Fine, Get up."

"No!" He sighs before yanking her out of her seat and sat down where she was.

~Smut start~

"Since you want to act like a child, I will treat you like one. Now pick your punishment. Time out or a spanking?"

She tried her best to stay in character. She rolled her eyes and try not to shiver when she felt his eyes examine her.

"Honey. Pick your punishment " Jerk, he knows my name from his mouth is a weakness. She though shivering.

"Fine. I'll take the stupid spanking."

"How childish. Call something stupid because you don't like it. Let me remind you this is your fault."

She got ready to argue but he cut her off. "I just wanted to spend some time with my poor tense wife. Bring you in here, eat you out on my desk and show you a good time. Instead, I got a brat who needs to be punished."

Honey was slowly losing the battle to stay bratty. His dominant side never fails to break her "Whatever, spank me over your stupid desk."

"Hmm, was that a request?"

Honey nod and her husband laugh.

"You honestly thought I would fulfill the request of someone childish? That's funny. Now, lift your skirt and lay across my knees. Now."

Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment. She lifts the calf-length skirt and almost smirk at her husband. He was stun for a moment. He had a weakness for anything lacy and thigh-high.

He bounces back quick "Well, what are you waiting for? Another invite to lay across my knees?"

She did as he said but wiggle to get comfortable and hopefully get a reaction from her husband. A hard smack against her pantie covered ass cause her to gasp and stop moving.

"Stop wiggling. I know what you're doing."

She whimpered but kept still. He starts by spanking her slowly giving her small taps at first, pausing now and then as a quick warm-up. Her ass was starting to turn a light red under her lacy panties.

"Color?"

"Green." She replied softly. He pauses for a moment before yanking her panties down letting it get caught on her high heels. His rough treatment causes thrill to shoot up her spine and a quick pant of arousal. He gave her ass one more soft tap before delivering hard smacks which echoed in the study.

He knew she was biting her lip trying to stop herself from moaning. The hard grip she had on his pants leg told him everything he needs to know; she was going to crack.

He put some power behind his smacks. She was going to have bruises in a few minutes on her delicate skin but she could handle it.

A loud yelp rip across the room causing him to pause. "Color." He asked his shivering wife. "Green." She moaned out.

He sighs loudly. "You ruined my pants."

"S-sorry."

"You're not sorry. Now get up and go bend over my desk." He tone was flat and final he was not going to say it again. She got up letting her skirt fall over her red ass. He sat there and watch her step out of her heels leaving them with her panties and slowly making her way to his desk. Once she made it, she bends herself over the desk and gives him bedroom eyes from across the room.

He inheld then exhaled deeply before breaking character. "We're going to have another kid if you keep giving me that look.

Coco pov.

The tiny lord got bored of the playground so we moved on to many other activities one which included playing in my hair Zeno like how fluffy and long my hair was. Now Mochi was telling us stories with magic while the bodyguards linger. I wonder where the grand priestess went?

No pov

The rhythmic sound of skin smacking together was telling of what was going on. "Fuck me harder,"

Honey gasped as her perfect nails left claw marks in the desk. Her husband growls and wrap his right hand around her throat and squeeze lightly while keeping his left hand on her hip.

"You're ruining my desk." She panted out a quick sorry before he keeps going at his punishing pace. She felt her self cum on his cock which triggered his orgasm. she shivered from feeling his cum inside of her.

"Good job princess." The grand priest praised his tired wife. "I'll take care of clean up."

Priestess pov

I'm surprised to what I came back to but I am also relieved. Coco and Clover were jumping on a bed with Lord Zeno. Mochi and lime were flipping through an activity book.

"And here you are stress over what was going to happen."

"You two are back!" lord Zeno yelled getting off the bed with Coco's help. "Can my friends come back to play again?"

"Hm, let's talk about that when I get back." The four of them had unknowingly ensured their survival along with their housemates and became a protected bunch. Now let's see how this transformation turns out.


	5. I'll help you

Honey sigh while her husband ran his finger through her hair. the room was quiet that Sunday afternoon. "I haven't seen you this sad since universe 13-18 where erased." Honey whimpered snuggling deeper into her husband's lap.  
"what do you have to do now?"  
"Get them out of the water." She replied weakly.  
"Do you mind me asking something?"  
"what is it?"  
'What made you so distress like that?'  
Honey opens her mouth but nothing came out. she felt horrible and gross. Is this how the high mother felt when she had to do the same thing? She didn't realize she started to cry again. she only felt herself being lifted and deposited onto the bed she shared with her husband.  
He tucked her in and cuddled her from behind. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't know how heavy this was for you."

The high priestess was talking to the bright glow that is the high mother in their bedroom. It was a Saturday morning and her husband was out taking care of lord Zeno who works up early for some reason.  
"This is it." the beautiful glow announced making a glowing vial appear in her hand. "drop this into the water and wait an hour before bringing them down."  
The short woman hesitated for a second before taking the vial. it felt so heavy to only be five milliliters  
"Oh, my precious honey bee. Don't worry they are in good hands with me."  
"I'm not worried about that."  
"then what is it?"  
"Is there no other way? something more peaceful?"  
"Honey bee you know the answer to that. this is the safest and fastest way. if you choose to do it the peaceful way you could lose the soul because of the long wait time in between."  
Honey sigh.  
"The fluid in that tube holds a protecting spell and has an aura of the higher heaven. The normal gates of heaven workers won't touch them but, just send them right to me."  
"ok, I'll do it," Honey said reluctantly  
"You have done a wonderful job, Honey. You even got Coco up to speed with her parasol. let me finish up their training and turn them into immortals that can be proudly called Faithful." the high mother giggled. "You know I heard it's a hard club to get into and they only have one member at the moment."  
Honey tried not to smile but it was impossible. "Yeah, it's a very lonely club."  
"Good news, someone found 12 new members."

Sunday came to quick. "Honey, wake up." Honey groan digging deeper in bed making sure the covers stayed over her head. "Come on, you have to get up. I have a bath prepared for you." her husband said taking the covers off her.  
She reluctantly got up and got ready for today.

"You know you're going to tip them off if you keep acting like this." her husband said the edge of the tub. While  
"I know, I just feel like I'm breaking trust and I don't know how they will react when they see me again."  
"Everything will be fine. I can always help you."  
"I got it besides you're watching Lord Zeno today. isn't there some big meeting going on?"

"Yes, the elder kai is missing in universe 7 and I have to fix that and make sure that the universe is stable."  
"Isn't there a young Kai already pick for the planet?"  
"Yes, but you know by now how some older kais think they can do the job better."  
"Oh, so basically this is a meeting where they all try to kiss your ass for the promotion." Honey said bluntly and laugh.  
"If you came along, they would do the same to you."  
Her husband kisses her forehead before standing up. "I hate to leave you naked like this but, duty call."

**Coco pov**

Today feels weird. I've been sitting on the side of my bed for an hour not moving just watching the sand clock drain away. My body feels on edge and the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. Last night I dreamed I was lying in a glass box on silk bedding surrounded by breathtaking flowers and the box had a perfect bow in one corner of the box.  
That handsome guy was there along with the grand priestess. They were talking but I couldn't hear. I've been having dreams about my partner for a long time now so, this is not weird. It was weird that I was just laying there not doing anything, I'm always doing something in my dreams.

***knock. Knock***

"Coco, are you ok?" It was Clover and for once she's knocking.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back hoping she heard me through the door. I finally got up and took care of business and made my way to the dining hall.  
today is Sunday. Time to clean the impurities.

**Grand priestess pov.**

"Ah, here she is, the last one to join us for breakfast. Good morning Coco."  
She was startled, that was clear to see. She replied softly "Good morning. Sorry, I'm late." Once she apologizes, she took her seat next to Clover.  
"I know you're all wondering why I'm here before you eat. I have an announcement. I have nothing else to teach. Your training with me is complete." I knew that would cause a buzz because they all started to talk to each other. (Just like my kids)  
I cleared my throat and they stop chatting.  
"We will discuss what comes next after the cleansing session. Oh, remember when I told you not to consume the water? You are all strong enough to consume now, so after you pray... consume. cup the water into your hands and consume until everything is gone. I will see you all in an hour."  
I wasn't even out of the dining hall all the way when their chatter started up again.

**No pov**

"I'm so excited. I might take three handfuls of that funky water." Clover admits almost bouncing in her seat.  
Coco chuckled, looking at Clover reminded her of Lord Zeno who they have not seen in a long time.

Lime pat Clovers back and laugh. "Whoa slow down there, she only said one handful."  
Mochi nods in agreement. "Awe come on guys, you act like I'm going to choke or something," Clover said with a pout.  
"Knowing you Clover you might think about your partner halfway and choke anyway. " Coco said with a giggle.

**Coco pov**

Here we are, once again making our way down these cold stone steps. I've done this so many times I could probably do this blindfolded. The Grand priestess quickly ushered us into the warm room with the pure water. Something didn't feel right. I everyone makes their way into the water and start praying. I didn't know I was frozen until the priestess touches my arm.

"Get in the water Coco." She said coldly

I got in and made eye contact with Clover who look worried for me. I gave her a reassuring smile before getting down on my knees and bowing my head to pray. Something caught my ear was someone choking? Maybe it was Clover drinking too fast. I shook off the thought and kept praying.  
Once I finished my prayers, I slowly cup a handful of water ready to consume when the sound of splashing reaches my ears. I slowly look over to see my housemates and a scream rip from my throat. My friends were laying in the water some facedown and others face up it was horrible. Lime's veins could be seen through his ivory skin and his eyes seem sunken and poor Mochi looks like he tried to fight to save himself by ripping out his own throat.  
I felt sick and ready to vomit. Tears were running down my face. I felt something bump against my leg so I look down and screamed again. My best friend, her eyes wide open with tears of blood. I got ready to cradle Clover but was stopped by a strong grip.

"Drink the water, Coco."

The grand priestess said in a final tone. I jerk out of her hold and turn to glare at her. "I thought I could trust you." I tried to say it with anger but it only came out weak with angry tears. "Please drink or I'll have to get rid of you." She whimpered out. her cold persona no longer presents.  
I was terrified. "I don't want to die." I could hear the quiet waters get Disturbed through my crying.

"Shh, I know it's scary I had to do it too. This will help you get stronger Coco; you need to be strong everything will be ok in the end." She coos at me holding my head to her chest. "Do you want to do it yourself or do you want my help?"

I was trembling in fear "I can't do it."

"You have to. The longer you wait here. The people you call friends will be lost, Coco."

"I can't do it." I whimpered out.

"Then I will help you."

**Priestess pov**

Before she could ask me how I quickly dunk her underwater one hand on her throat and another on her forehead to securely hold her underwater. I know I am helping her but, as long as she ingests the water it's ok to help.

She thrashes and clawed at anything she could to fight for her life. Her pretty gold eyes were wide open they were scared and pleading for help.

Her body relaxed but I'm no fool. I knew she was truly gone when the blood from her mouth polluted the pure water.

I let go and made sure her face was above water. I went around and did the same to everyone else and heal any wound they may have inflicted onto themselves.

Tongues half rip and throats half shredded they were fighting to live. After I finished healing, I carefully made my way out of the pool and plop myself onto the ground.

The ugliest sob came from my mouth. I was in distress and I know my partner could feel and would be here soon. I could only cry while looking at their floating bodies. I scoot myself backward and further away from the pool and only kind of relaxing when I felt my back against the stone wall.

**No pov**

"I can see why you are distress." Honey sigh looking up at her husband.  
"Come on, let's go home and you can tell me everything."

She didn't move and only looked back at the ground. Her husband gently picked her up bridal style and took her home.

**Coco pov**

I feel wet and warm.

God damn it, where am I now? My mind felt foggy and my breathing is shallow.

I felt my eyes slowly open. I was underwater! Fuck, I'm I still being drowned?!  
I freaked out and sat up quickly panting.

I can see my friends looking at me with concern looks, even Sweet looked concern. They all look tense and seem to be huddle together.

Before I could look around some more A body knocked into me, almost sending me back into the glowing water.

"We were so worried. We didn't think you would make it." Clover cried out holding me close.

"Where are we?" I asked weakly.  
"You are in heaven." A bubbly voice cut through the room.  
Clover helped me out of the water and the glowing woman heals me with a wave of her hand.

"Come now, I will show you your temporary room." We watch her walk away and we followed unsurely. I couldn't help but watch her walk, she looks like she was gliding instead of walking.

"Lady, who are you?" Sweet asked tensely. It was a question on all of our minds.  
She stops short and turns back to us. With a smile, she explained.

**"I'm the God you have been praying to."**


	6. Elsewhere

**Coco Pov**

This was not heaven, it was a new type of hell. The higher mother worked us to the bone. I thought the grand priestess was harsh with training, the high mother fighting made the grand priestess seem like she was playing games with us. She takes on all of us, at one time." have you ever died? I have, a total of 22 times since we arrived here. She fights to kill; you die than wake up screaming 5 seconds later. The only words of comfort she offers are

"Get up."

I think she Fucks with us in our sleep, most nights we wake up from nightmares screaming. How do I know you ask? we share a big room filled with bunk beds, Clover and I are bunkmates. We were all managing somehow.

Well, all of us except Sweet. I know Sweet is harsh and bitchy but, no one deserves to have their mouth sewn shut. On the other hand, she did call the higher mother a cunt.

"Ahhhhh!"

"You weren't paying attention Coco so, I killed you. How can you protect my grandchild if you are distracted?" Oh yeah, I just died. Damn it! Those five seconds were precious when you want a break.

I stood up and shook off the cold feeling of death. This can't be healthy seeing friends die over and over.

"My Grandchildren are precious. There are only a few of them. I will not allow weak beings to have immortality if they cannot protect them. It is not fair for them to be tasked to protect you if you can't do the same." This was the first time we heard her bubbly voice filled with rage. The rage in her voice quickly faded. "I'm sorry. I just need you all to be strong and understand how important your position is." She dismissed us and we all decided bed was the best way to sleep off the ass beating.

Our time spent in heaven was hell but, we grew stronger and smarter. I grew stronger and my parasol became an extension of myself. The high mother told me I could do a lot of things just like the angels could because of the parasol (she was still brutal while teaching me more advance things about my parasol.). The orb could do a lot of neat things if I take it off the top of my parasol. It was a neat way to see things and even call each other.

That night after she taught all of us how to summon and use the crystal ball we went back to our room and played the biggest game of telephone. This was the only time we act childish and relaxed.

I want to be angry with the woman I call mama but, I can't. The grand priestess was just doing what she was told to do. Higher mother caught me by myself one day and pretty much cornered and grilled me on why I was sucking at training that day.

"You should let go of your anger. It's messing up your training. If you want to be angry at anyone it should be me. I told her to do it."

It took me a while but I let it go. I wonder what mama is up to right now.

* * *

**Grand Priestess pov**

I finally accepted my husband's help. We got everyone out of the water and placed in their rooms. This may sound morbid but, I put them in glass coffins some of them still have families alive and wanted to see them. They all brought things from home to put in the coffin, they were well decorated. I couldn't help but do the same for Coco.

"All done," I said proudly looking at the decorations in Coco's coffin. It was filled with exotic flowers never seen before. The sprit butterflies floating in Coco's room pretty much attacked us when we came into her room with the flowers. "How is everything on your end?" I asked Turing to look at my husband hacking away at the nature growing in the room.

He stops hacking and gave up "I got good news and bad news."

"Ok."

"No matter what I do the nature just grows back. On the other hand, they seem to be trained to grow no bigger than what they are now."

"I guess we will leave them alone." He nods and agreement and came to over to look at my work. "Good job. I meant to ask you where did you get the flowers from?"

"I was going to go back to Coco's home planet and get some but, these were growing outside."

"How?"

"The Royals of turvixin were walking ecosystems. If they stay in one spot for a long time the nature change around them. They can do a lot of things besides create exotic creatures."

I found a book on her people after the playdate with lord Zeno. She was begging to know more about her people since she's the only one left. I carefully place the heavy glass lid on her coffin with my husband's help and we left her room. I held his hand and we made our way out back where the pergola was. Mochi, Lime, and Sour put this strong structure together and Coco's nature took over and cover the structure making it look colorful and beautiful. We sat down on the swing bench and took in the surroundings.

"Are those meeks?"

"Yes, Coco can bring back an extinct species and Clover can bring dead animals back to life. It was an interesting collaboration to watch."

He placed his head in my lap and close his eyes. I gently ran my left hand in his hair and placed my right hand on his chest. This is one of those rare times where my husband relaxes and not worried about anything. An hour past and we were still sitting and enjoying the quiet.

"Do you remember the first person we shared?"

"Mmmh" he hums in acknowledgment not opening his eyes.

"That was Coco's four-time great grandmother." Everything was still for a second and my hand that was on his chest could feel his heartbeat skip before his eyes shot open and look at me in shock.

"The queen?" I nod

"The reason the threesome went so smooth was because of her pheromones. We were in our right minds but her pheromones just made everything more suggestive and lustful."

"Can Coco do the same thing?" I shrug "I assume yes but she doesn't know how yet."

"Honey, please tell me we didn't sleep with any more of our children's partners' relatives." He said with a sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"No! Oh, higher heavens no!"

He relaxed and we went back to the quite before I spoke again.

"We only slept with Coco's four-time great grandmother."

"And her mom," I whispered. His body was tense again.

"I heard that. Explain Honey. Now."

"She was the one woman who prayed to both of us asking for help."

"So, we helped her,"

"Yes."

"And we somehow slept with her."

"Well, we slept with her more than once. She was the only reoccurring person in our bed." It took him a moment but he relaxed again. "I remember her now. She looks just like Coco only with straight hair." I nod confirming his statement.

"Now that I think about it. All of our children partners come from royalty or people of a higher class, why? I don't want to accuse you of looking down on lower-class people."

I sigh and explain. " the first century of our marriage before I was given a title and duty. I was taking notes of planets in universes that Lord Zeno's father had never touch. The planets that had loyalty to him and now lord Zeno are special and not to be touch by gods. They make up the "special council of life" the all-important 12 who contribute special talents and resources to help rebuild a universe.

"So, you picked the exact 12 people who couldn't be destroyed. If they are destroyed, we will no longer have the line of royals who make up the life council."

"Yes. You don't know how lucky we are that I pluck Coco out of her home before those barbarians came and slaughter her people."

"If Coco was no longer alive. The next universe built would no longer have the nature the people need to thrive."

"Exactly and it would affect others in the council of life. Without Coco's people, Clover's people will die out. Normal animals need plants."

"Then why were you so stress about them meeting lord Zeno if their safety is of no concern? It was silly to worry yourself like that."

Anger bubbled up before I shove my husband's off my lap.

"I was nervous because this was the same Lord who erased universe 13-18 taking my children with it. The same Lord who played with my children and called them friends then erase them without a second thought!" I ranted with angry tears.

"So, what's stopping him from doing the same to the council!" I sob into my hands covering my face. I don't normally have big outbursts but when I do my husband remembers I was once mortal and chock-full of emotions.

* * *

**Grand priest pov**

I fucked up.

I've been with her long enough to know I fucked up. We haven't argued since we were first introduced to each other. When we were centuries younger, we had a nasty habit of pushing and shoving each other instead of just using our words. She only resorts to that old habit when she's pissed off.

"How come our children being erased only piss me off." Her beautiful face was turning red from crying. I dust myself off and sit next to her.

**Rule one of dealing with angry wife, don't touch her until she touches you.**

**Rule two be clear with your feelings.**

"I am full of sorrow verse anger." She stops crying and looks at me "You're sad?" "Yes, I love every one of our children and I enjoyed every single moment of you being pregnant with them. "

**Rule three apologize and be clear about what you're sorry for….. Just do it.**

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't care." She places her hand on top of mines and sighs. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't stop and think about how you were handling it. I just wanted you to be pissed off like me. Forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." She smiles at me and gave my cheek a small peck.

**Rule four don't get sexual unless she initiates first. (learn this the hard way.)**

If you have done these steps right your reward will be amazing.

My lips brush against her cheek lightly, I could feel her body tremble as I move my kiss to her forehead. I brush my lip softly against hers in a teasing matter before moving back and taking in her blushing face. Her blushing face didn't last long and quickly turn into her bedroom eyes. I always found her dreamy heavy-lidded eyes to be dangerous. I've seen those eyes in action and they could turn a grown man into a love-struck fool.

I guess I tease that kiss a little too hard. She knotted her fist into my shirt and pulled me on top of her. I guess she wants to do a balancing act on this swing bench.

I'm not going to complain.

If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of business.


	7. Promise

Enough time has passed since the 12 mortals had consumed the poison. Earth has seen its fair share of villains and the World Martial Arts Tournaments. The age is 762 and the search for the Namekian dragon balls was on. More importantly, Coco and her friends complete their training and are waking up one by one.

First Mochi woke up.

Then Cinnamon, Cayenne, Lime, Sweet, Sour, Vanilla, Mint, Cream and, Nutmeg one by one followed suit. Sometimes it was a day apart or weeks. Clover and I became the last two. Besides getting our ass kick we learn how important we are as individuals and how we must uphold ourselves as angels' partners. With nothing else left to do we meditated and wait until our bodies were ready.

* * *

Lord Beerus and Whis were on their way back to Lord Beerus plant. After blowing up planets the cat destroyer was tired and wanted to sleep off the bad meals. Halfway there and Whis staff started to ring causing him to come to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell Whis, I was trying to sleep back here!" Beerus yelled not paying attention to who's calling.

"How gross. Is this how you always speak to your angel attended?"

Shock and fear were present on Beerus' face after hearing her voice, he quickly bows and kept his head down not wanting to upset the caller. "G-grand priestess! Forgive my behavior!" Whis tries his best not to laugh by putting his hand in front of his mouth.

She brushes off Beeru's apology paying him no mind. "Whis, I'm glad I caught in time."

"How may I help you, ma'am?"

"I can see on my star map that you are at a perfect point to jump to my location. I need you to come here, I will see you soon."

"I will see you soon," Whis replied watching her end the call.

* * *

"I'm serious Vados, she hates me."

"That's a silly notion, my lord. She barely knows you enough to hate you." Vados replied landing on a planet with Champa in tow. Before he could speak again the front doors of the house opened wide revealing an impeccably dressed Grand Priestess with an unamused look on her face.

"Scary," Champa whispered behind Vados before bowing before the grand priestess.

"Welcome home Vados." She said in a light and bubbly matter. Champa was puzzled by the greeting but said nothing out of fear.

"Come, follow me." The Priestess said while waving them in. Halfway down the main hallway, the grand priestess threw her right hand out causing the door right next to Champa to slam open. Champa yelp and back away.

"You may sit and wait in there. Vados will come and retrieve you when she is finished." She said walking away leaving no room for a reply.

"Oh my, you look a little red, mother." The grand priestess huff "You must forgive me. I can't stand barbaric people or rude deities."

Vados smiled looking down at her mother "How have you and father been fairing?"

"Recently we went on vacation. Cus recommended this gorgeous place in universe ten and I couldn't help pick up a new tea set, you should come by and have tea when your destroyer is asleep." The priestess was giddy at the mention of her teacups pulling her out of the sour mood. They stop in front of a bedroom door and the grand priestess opens the door and lets Vados in first.

**Priestess pov.**

She was stunned by her. It almost brings me to tears every time my children Lay eyes on their partner for the first time in person. It makes me feel like I did something right.

"Vados, this is Clover." She didn't reply to me just walked closer and looked at her in awe taking her in. I pulled clovers files from thin air and held them out for my daughter "I prepared all of her information in this folder if you want to know more about her." She took the file with a quick thanks and started to read it. "Take your time, I have to greet your brother." I didn't receive a reply and laugh a little to myself while stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door. So far all of the kids have had unique reactions to them.

Cus surprised me the most. She's the oldest and has already hit the maturity ages so sex is one of those things at the forefront of her mind but, she didn't have to dry hump poor Mochi like that. I'm glad I came back when I did. I had to painstakingly give them the sex talk again only this time to emphasize how their emotions. An Angel attendance must remain neutral when it comes to their destroyer. They are allowed to have their emotions when it comes to their partners so, their emotions kind of run extreme.

A very good example; after my husband and I finally got comfortable with each other. He went from distance to super clingy. If I pee too long, he would show up in the bathroom. sleep to quiet, he felt for a pulse. Anyone looks at me too long, it didn't end pretty.

I let my thoughts distract me and I didn't realize I made it to the main hall of the house until I heard talking.

"I'm serious Whis she hates me."

"You might be correct my lord," Whis replied nonchalantly. I couldn't help but laugh making my presence known.

"Ohohoho~"

"Grand Priestess!" Lord Beerus yelled before quickly bowing.

"Lord Beerus, hate is such a strong word you should work on taking it out of your vocabulary. Why don't you sit in the waiting room and grab a dictionary?" I snap my finger and watch him disappear.

"A little short in temperament today mother?" I smile and motion for him to follow. I couldn't decide if I should do the talk now or later. Fuck it, now.

"Let's talk about sex," I said loud and blunt. I could see him try his best not to cringe before shouting in a hushed tone.

"Mother!" His face was flush. It's so cute and makes me miss my babies when they were babies.

"This is important. At first, I thought I only had to say this to a few of you but it has become clear that all of you need be told the same thing. Please give your partner time to adjust before you hump them with reckless abandonment."

"I would never-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I can taste the air right now Whis and lust is a taste I know intimately. I'm warning you, if you are not careful you could mind breaking your partner."

"Mind break?" He asked concerned

"Yes. You humping in reckless abandonment could put your partner in this state. they would lose the ability to think clearly and register information. I won't say who but two of your siblings have managed to do that and I had to fix their partners." I still bad for sweets. She was a confident and bitchy girl when she left here. She was reduced to a whimpering and moaning mess with sex only on her mind and it took me a week to fix her mental state.

"So please let her adjust," I beg not wanting to fix another student.

"I will make sure she's well adjusted," Whis promised

I smiled feeling a little guilty about what I was going to say. "Good, since you're going to wait. You might want to give her the sex talk. I only told her the basics of her body."

He opens his mouth only for me to cut him off by opening the bedroom door. Coco's room never fails to be breathtaking. I look over to my son to see him looking around the room. "This is a Ki room correct?"

"Yes. It was how I monitor ki balance with each person. Everyone Ki has been steady but she has an abundance amount to give."

I made Coco's thick file appear "I normally ask if you want this but with Coco, you will need this." he took it from me and started to read. "Take your time and don't open the lid. I have to make sure your sister isn't dry humping her partner." No reply was given while I close the door.

* * *

**Whis pov**

I pour through her records and read some of the pages twice. She's already interesting and I haven't said two words to her. We angels don't need to sleep when I first saw her it was a premonition. Her sleepy confusion was rather entertaining but the premonition warrant questions and mother was the only one with answers.

When did I get this close to her glass box?

I guess it was safe to assume that my mother dresses her she is dress beautifully.

(I can't get the pictures to pull up so I will just link it. ( /works/20544887/chapters/49829993#workskin )

If that didn't work please go to my profile and click the link to my archive account.

She looks like an expensive doll that's never supposed to come out of her box.

**I'm going to take her out of the box.**

I put my hands on the lid ready to break a rule when the sound of the bedroom door being opened stop me.

"Whis."

"Y-yes mother?"

"Were you about to open the lid?"

"No!"

"Your hands are still on the lid."

I quickly snatched my hand away "it's a good thing I came when I did. To wake her you have to introduce a little bit of your life force into her. I advise you to take her back to Beerus planet and wake her up there."

I nod watching my mother give my partner a once over before looking back at me. "Please remember your promise."

The journey back to Lord Beeru's planet was annoying. Nothing but complaints and tapping on the glass case that was holding my sleeping Coco. I didn't want him to touch her, looking at her and tapping the glass. It was hard to keep myself in check. I guess I will ask my father how he dealt with it if I find it hard in the future. When we made it back, I was overjoyed to hear lord Beerus mention a nap.

Good, that gives me time to be with my Coco.

I finally got her in my, well I guess our bedroom and got the lid off. The flowers inside were hiding butterflies that had a ghostly appearance. I pick a flower out and was immediately swarmed by all the butterflies. I place the flower on my window seal successful getting them out of the way.

I couldn't wait any longer. I gently press my lips against hers, her lips were surprisingly warm, soft and they fit perfectly together with mines.

**We are meant to be.**

I wanted to press on and slide my tongue over her bottom lip but I promised I would behave. I gave her a little bit of my life force and her breathing picked up. I broke the kiss and cup her cheek, running my thumb against her warm cheek to help wake up, she unconsciously snuggled her cheek against my hand. I don't know how I contain my excitement when her gold eyes peek from under her eyelids. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and she spoke in her soft sleepy voice.

"I must be dreaming, that good looking guy is back."

"Ohoho~ my dear you're not dreaming this time." Her eyes opened wide and the sleepy look was gone. I offered my hand to help her.

"I highly doubt you want to keep resting. How about I take you on a tour of this planet?"

She nods in excitement and got out of the box with my help. Gorgeous, not a wrinkle in her clothes or hair out of place after her long slumber.

"Shall we begin?"


	8. Whis Journal

This is a side chapter. Sorry about the quick and crappy smut. I will write a better one soon.

Coco has proven to be entertaining since she has woken up. I've made note of some of her best moments.

**Day 8**: ever since I gave her a tour of the planet, she spends most of her time outside. I don't like for her to go beyond the gates but she begs me for permission so I let her go. She takes notes of the animals running around this planet and also the planet life.

**Day 12**: She fell into the lake. I was watching her from afar when a fish jump out of the water onto land. She didn't hesitate to pick it up and drop it back in the lake. While she was on the edge of the lake the creature living at the bottom of the lake decided to pop its head out. It freaked her out and she fell in. I think Coco might be scared of water. When she pulled herself out of the water, she laid on her back for a while with a dead look in her eyes. I pretend I didn't see her fall in when she came inside.

"Coco, why are you soaking wet?" I wanted to know if she will lie to me.

her face was a blushing mess and she wasn't trying to make eye contact. "I fell into the lake."

**Day 15**: Coco seems to fall into a cleaning routine. I told her I could just clean it but she told me, no and she wanted to do by hand.

**Day 20**: I kiss Coco just to see what would happen. She was lost in another world reading a book on the sofa in our bedroom when I pecked her cheek. It took her a minute to comprehend what just happened. She looked at me confused ready to ask questions but I tilt her chin up and peck her lips once then kiss her fully on the lips. My mouth opens hers and our tongues met for a second before I pulled away. (Tease) Nothing was said for a few seconds until she broke out in a nervous laugh then promptly pass out afterward. Don't worry I caught her.

**Day 25**: Coco was showing nesting behavior, it very interesting to watch her smell things that I have touch then run off with it if it smells right to her. She seems to favor our bathtub as her nesting spot. I talk to mother about it and it was interesting news for her.

"Coco has never behaved in such a manner while living here. You must trigger some type of instinct. Keep an eye on her and I'll dig up some information."

**Day 27**: Coco was nesting because she was preparing for her heat. Because I never gave Coco the sex talk she doesn't know how to work off her heat, she seems to be ok with cuddling and clinging. She gave me an open invitation to her nest and was content with feeding me exotic fruits while cuddling. I have to give her the talk soon.

**Day 31**: Her heat ended and it's raining outside. It never rains here so it must be Coco's doing. I poured back over her files and found what information I needed. She's getting comfortable and the nature changing was a good sign of her comfort.

**Day 35**: I tried to give Coco the sex talk. She fainted.

**Day 36**: tried to give her the talk. She fainted.

**Day 37**: tried to give her the talk. She fainted.

**Day 38**: Coco is trying to avoid me.

**Day 40**: I end up just calling mother for help. Coco did faint but my mother just waits for Coco to wake up to continued her lesson.

**Day 55**: Since Coco is part of the Council of life it was appropriate for her to meet the supreme Kai of universe seven.

"Wow, this tiny planet has very fresh air. Do you think it's because of the supreme kai? They say you can tell a kai's intentions by the tea they make. You think the kai will make tea if we ask?" She was excited and rambling. It's adorable. I listened to her ramble on while guiding her to where the supreme Kai and his bodyguard Kibito were. It didn't take long before we were spotted by the supreme kai.

"Whis! It's been too long."

"Yes, it has."

"What brings you here?"

"I am here to introduce Coco. If you recall I told you about her not to long ago by letter." I could feel Coco try to hide behind me, but it's futile when she has her parasol up blocking the sun.

"Coco, come on out," I said gently coaxing her from behind me. She peeks out and looks at the supreme kai with her golden eyes which stun him. Coco is a beautiful woman to look at her features just make her appealing to look at, the nasty sin of pride and envy was crawling on my back I do love to show Coco off but at the same time, **she's mine** and I don't want anyone else to get any funny ideas.

The supreme kai was flustered but quickly got back to his common sense and offer his hand for her to shake. "Hello Coco, I'm Shin. Whis has told me a lot about your position on the council." Anything mentioning the council made her happy so she quickly shook his hand.

"I was hoping to ask a few questions. I didn't want to bore you with them."

"Nonsense, I will be happy to answer any questions. Would you two like some tea?"

**Day 64**: Watching Coco play with lord Zeno was pulling at something deep down. A pregnant Coco has crossed my mind a couple of times, but it's still too early.

**Day 69**: Coco loves to bake. I took her to a planet that specializes in sweets. After we taste everything, they had to offer we left with a ton of books. It took her some time but she got it and her baking is delicious.

**Day 75**: Coco was in heat again. This time it was different she still shows nesting behavior but, there was no cuddling, she climbs into my lap and she surprised me with a kiss that turns into a make-out session filled with fierce passion. I was so fixated on the kiss my clothes became the victim that day, she left them in shreds. She was on a mission to satisfy her heat and I didn't expect her to be aggressive.

"Gods Coco."

She took his hard cock into her hand and softly suck on the tip. She worked her way down until she couldn't take anymore. She worked at her own pace until she got the results she wanted. Once Whis cum into her mouth Coco came up with a mouth full of his cum and a lustful look in her eyes.

Whis was shocked she could handle that much in her mouth. "Coco you can spit that out." She ignored him and swallowed. She crawled back into his lap and pulled her soaking wet panties to the side. Whis held onto her hips quickly stopping her.

"Whoa, Coco slow down. You're not in your right mind."

"**No! Fuck me! Now!**" She yelled trying to fight his grip.

**Day 96**: Lord Beerus wakes up and pretty much hiss at Coco.

**Day 100**: The relationship between Lord Beerus and Coco is bad so I left Coco in charge of Beerus for the day. Just for the drama.


	9. Broken promise (alternative ch7)

_(Thoughts)_

**Whis pov**

I can no longer keep my promise. My lips on hers for a few seconds was torture if I can't taste them again right now, I'm going to jump the poor girl. I'm going to have to be smart about this.

"How about I take you on a tour of this planet." She nods in excitement and took my hand and got out of the box. We were almost to the bedroom door when I faked forgetfulness. "Silly me, I forgot the grand priestess wanted me to give you the sex talk."

"B-but she already did that." She stuttered confused.

"She gave you a basic talk about your body, not what sex is."

She pouts

"Can't this wait until after the tour?"

"You will learn soon that if I don't say something now, I'll end up forgetting." (Lies)

"Mmm, ok."

* * *

**No pov**

After an hour of talking about what sex is and how it's done. Coco was left tense sitting on the side of their bed. She felt awkward even sitting next to him after what he just told her.

_(How can he talk about this without flinching?)_ Scream in her head

"Any questions?"

"Will it hurt?"

"It will hurt, but only for a second. When you get used to it you will feel pleasure."

Coco had tears in the corner of her eyes at the mention of pain. "But it's going to hurt."

"Oh sweetheart, it's ok. It will make me very happy if we did this" Whis coo while wiping away her tears.

_(One of my jobs is to keep him happy. I guess this can't be too bad, as long as he doesn't want to do it now)_ Coco though relaxing her body a little.

"Now that we talked about it. Let's put it into practice." Whis said cheerfully. Coco's body stiffened.

"W-wait. Practice! Now!?"

"Yes. How are you supposed to get better at it if you don't practice?" He said gently running his hand through her light milky white pink hair.

"B-but I don't want to right now." She stuttered out afraid.

The bedroom was silent for what felt like hours before Whis gave a stiff chuckle. Hearing his chuckle made Coco give a nervous laugh hoping this would lighten the weird mood.

With a smile Whis grip a large chunk of her hair. A loud yelp escaped her mouth from the rough grip.

"L-let go!"

Whis toss her further onto their bed and quickly climbing on top of her. She began to protest but was quickly silenced by his hand over her mouth. "You shouldn't keep up so much noise Coco. Lord Beerus wouldn't hesitate to destroy you if you wake him." He took his hand from her mouth. She calms down and grips the bedsheets while she laid still.

"I promise I'll make you feel amazing, be a good girl and I will take care of you." Coco gave a small but unsure nod so Whis wouldn't hurt her again. He slowly lifts the skirt of her dress purposively running his hands against her thighs. His warm hands cause her body to shiver and relax.

It reminds her of her dreams where he would hold her close and his warm hands would rub her arms and legs causing her to purr. His smirk seeing how quick Coco's relaxed and rest his hands on her hips admiring her matching panties, stocking and garter set.

"This is a cute set up you have on Coco. I won't rip your pretty set off this time." He said while hooking his thumb into the waistband of her panties. Coco's face was flush from embarrassment. he was about to see a part of her she's never shown anyone and she felt weirdly ok about it. He pulled at the pretty lacy garment revealing her neatly cut hair down below. A small chuckle left Whis mouth

"So, the carpet does match the drapes." He pulled her panties off dragging them down her thighs carefully making sure they didn't hook onto her heels. He begins to trail soft kisses down her stomach towards her mound. Her soft moan filled the room and her body felt something warm building up at the bottom of her stomach.

He took a moment to savor her moan before he proceeds with his kissing until he finally reaches her mound and begins to caress it with gentle kisses. He gently caresses her inner thighs before slowly opening the swollen folds of her labia.

He quietly took note of how her anatomy resembles humans. He also noticed how aroused she was (the poor girl doesn't know what to do with her hands) he thought watching her grip the bedsheets almost ripping them.

He dives in begins his oral assault on her virgin pussy. He teased her clit with gentle licks, ever one of her moan's eggs him on. He stops his oral assault and she moaned in protest.

"What's wrong Coco?" Whis asked playing dumb.

"P-please." She stuttered out.

"Please what?"

"I-i don't know, P-please keep doing that."

He drags his tongue up her slit and circled her clit. He kept repeating until he felt her lift her hips to get closer to his mouth. He stops teasing and thrust his tongue as deep as he could inside of her wet cunt. She moans loudly but puts her hands over her mouth remembering Whis threat earlier. Coco felt her first orgasm washed over her it was hard to keep quiet or keep her hands to herself, she removed her hands from her mouth and held Whis head as close as she could. Once she felt her body calm down from her orgasm, she quickly let his head go and apologized.

"S-sorry."

It's ok Coco, we are just getting started."

* * *

Coco gulp "T-that's not going to fit Whis."

"It's going to fit." She eyed his thick, hard cock and flinched when it twitches. He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He slid a finger into her hole careful not to go to deeply and slowly finger fuck her before pulling it out and tasting it.

"You're beyond wet my dear, I will fit with no problem."

He places the tip of his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Coco gave a breathless gasp; she felt something pop and burning pain followed behind as his cock filled her.

"S-stop."

"I'm only halfway inside dear."

"R-really!? I guess c-continue."

He worked himself in further until he almost bottoms out. A whimper escape Coco's mouth, the first few thrusts were painful until everything started to fill good. Before she could get comfortable in the missionary Whis told her to get on her hands and knees.

"Like this?"

"Yes, perfect."

She let out a loud provocative moan feeling his cock reenter her. She arched her back and felt his cock reach deeper in her pussy brushing her cervix making her body shiver. His cock was thick and she could feel everything. She felt his body tense and his cock pulse inside of her. He gave her a few more powerful thrusts before he came deep inside of her coating the inside of her pussy. Coco quickly followed behind moaning loudly into the pillow while her orgasm rocks her body.

Coco felt herself fall asleep but gasp when a hard slap was delivered to her ass.

"Wake up Coco. We only got started."


	10. Rough Start

_**(thought)**_

**Coco pov**

Lord Beerus is a Cornish Rex cat. Whis left me with a task for the day to babysit the cat lord. When he told me this task last night, I spent most of the night reading up on Cornish Rex cats.

"Alright Coco, I will be back later." I quickly stop scrubbing the kitchen floor and stood up.

"Already? You haven't even eaten breakfast." I stated consider.

"I'll be fine Coco. I'm positive mother thinks it's a sin if she doesn't feed us herself."

"I had a feeling you were going to see her. Stay right there." I said excitedly running off. I could hear him try his best to cover up his laugh. I came back around the corner with a dainty box in my hands.

"I got a gift for her."

"I got a gift for her."

"May I ask why?"

"Well I was talking to Shin before going court a couple of weeks ago and the topic of my origin came up. Then it had me questioning where the priestess came from."

"So, your curiosity once again appears."

I gave a nervous chuckle "I did some research and I may have pinpointed your mother's origin. Don't ask it would reveal her age and that's just rude. I found their customs so old. Did you know that potential partners have to give the mother a gift?"

"No, I didn't know that Coco. Thank you for telling me." He pats me on my head gently.

"Oh, wait. one more thing." I made another box appear. "I had a feeling you would skip breakfast so I made you a snack."

His eyes lit up at the mention of snacks. He took both of the boxes from me and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, Coco."

"Have a safe trip."

Once I finished waving Whis off I finished scrubbing the kitchen floors and got started on breakfast. Lime recently sent me a recipe from his home planet and I think the cat lord would like it, a maple bacon pie. I set the table and wait for the cat to come out of hiding. It didn't take him long before his nose guides him into the kitchen but his happy look soured when he saw me standing there.

"Oh, it's you." He said with disdain in his voice.

"Good morning Lord Beerus," I replied indifference about his attitude. He sat down and chow down.

"Where is Whis?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

He stops shoving the pie into his mouth and eyed me with annoyance. "I'm not going to play guessing games with you, JoJo."

"He has stepped out for the day and left me in charge and it's Coco. _**(You little shit.)**_

"He left you in charge of me!? If anything, I should be in charge of you!"

I felt anger bubble up. The anger I haven't felt since Sweet berated me.

"I'm sorry my lord we have a full schedule and bitching isn't an activity on today's itinerary," I replied sickly sweet.

He huffs and shoves the rest of the pie in his face before knocking the plate off the table.

"Pick that up and be quick about it. Like you said; I have a full schedule today." I watch him slink away with a smug look on his face while I cleaned up the mess he made. I was washing dishes frowning and didn't notice the jerk made his way back into the kitchen and he was just watching me.

I finished and turn around only to see him slowly slid a cup closer to the edge of the table.

"No! Stop!" I yelled out. He stops for a second making eye contact with me before pushing it completely off the table.

"Clean that up, JoJo." I groan frowning deeper.

"Careful JoJo if you keep frowning like that, you'll get frown lines. You can't ruin that pretty face of yours, it's the only reason Whis keeps you around." I felt my power level rise quickly before I check myself. **_(Behave Coco. It's only for a day.)_**

Our first stop was Shin's planet Lord jack ass needs an update on the universe. We were welcomed by Shin and Kibito as soon as we touch down on the planet.

"Lord Beerus, Coco! What a surprise." I smiled and Beerus waved off his greetings.

"I have a busy schedule and I'm only here for any updates of importance." Shin was nervous but still offer tea to Lord Beerus. He seems to calm down once he got a cup of tea.

* * *

**No pov**

"Daddy, please..."

What started as lazy morning sex quickly turn passionate fucking after the grand priest brush over honey's g spot a couple of times.

She was a perfect mess. Her normally neat hair was wavy and spilling down her back and the thin straps of her nightgown slid down revealing her breast and hardening nipples.

She's been at this for a while riding her husband with reckless abandonment. Her pussy contract around his thick cock causing him to groan and grip onto her hips to gain control. He was content with laying back and watching her work herself into an orgasm, but after her third orgasm, he had to make sure she didn't push herself past her limits. He sat up and hold her close to stop her. She groaned in displeasure and hug his head to her breast.

"Fuck, you're trying hard to get pregnant again." She winds her hips catching him off guard and he groans in pleasure against her breast. He quickly silences himself by sucking on her right nipple. Honey moan and move her hands to her husband's shoulders.

"Please daddy cum in me. I want to carry your baby." She pleads and winding her hips once more. He let go of her nipple with a lewd pop and look her in her light green eyes.

"Have you been a good girl princess?"

"Yes, daddy. Please." She pleads once more taking his earlobe into her mouth and nibbling gently. He hisses through his teeth from pleasure and he quickly moved his ear from her mouth. He got ready to put her on her back but the moment was ruin.

"MAMA!"

"I think our daughter is a secret voyager and she just doesn't know how to tell us." Honey grumbled out.

* * *

**Coco pov**

The time spent on Shin's planet was fun but I can't help but feel he's about to do something crazy. I'll come back and check on him by myself at a later time. Next stop planet Qutic, Lord Beerus heard a rumor that they have tasty eggs they keep on their farmlands.

"Is this the place?" He was unimpressed with the look of the place.

"This is the farm, my lord."

"This rumor better be true or I'll blow this whole planet."

* * *

**No pov**

"He detracted me then disappear." Cus rambled finishing her complaints.

"I can't believe you just sat here and told us everything you've done with poor Mochi and over this nice food I made." Honey said pouring herself another cup of tea.

"I can't believe none of us stop eating or drinking." Cognac mumbled before putting a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Well, you did say we could come to ask questions or talk to you about anything." Mojito offers with a smug smile. Honey offers her smug smile

"well, you got me there."

Mojito just tickles some sadistic side of her that she finds funny. Maybe it had something to do with her old life, dark humor was present even back then.

"Whis remind me to thank Coco for the present." Honey said eyeing the teacups.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to check on her soon."

"Why?" The grand priest asked genuinely interested.

Whis tried to keep a straight face.

"I left her in charge of Lord Beerus for the day." The sound of silver dropping on plates filled the air. the table was filled with mixed reactions.

"You left your partner in charge of your destroyer?" Cukatail asked shock.

"Is he asleep?" Marcarita asked confused.

"No. That would just be an insulting task."

"Where did you get this idea from?"

"Me," Vados replied smoothly.

Mojito cackle. "Sweetheart, didn't you call me and tell me your destroyer hissed at Coco?" Honey was trying her best to be mature about the situation but she was slowly failing. She knew why this was funny and why Mojito was laughing.

The grand priest facepalms and rub his forehead.

"Vados didn't I tell you that you can't solve problems by locking them in a room together?"

"You are scolding me but it works."

"Your habit has rubbed off on your brother."

"I didn't do exactly what she said to do. They are not locked in a room together."

Mojito laugh intensifies confusing most of the table.

"Am I missing something?" The grand priest asked.

"I-it's funny because he made his partner babysit his ex!"

* * *

**Coco pov**

The rumors were true the egg was tasty and could be eaten raw over rice. We end up taking a lot of them back We finished the list and made our way home. I had a smile on my face it was a rocky start but it all turns out pretty smooth. We even joked a few times. I made lunch and we talk to each other.

"I can't wait for Whis to try this egg." The mood and the air change It went from happy to anger after I mentioned Whis.

"Can I ask you something lord Beerus?"

"No." He hisses at me then stood up quickly and knock over the lunch I made. "Now clean that up then get out of my face!"

"Why do you hate me asshole!?" I yelled standing up knocking my chair over.

He put his hand in front of my face ready to end me.

"You must have forgotten who I am JoJo. I can end you right here right now."

my anger bubble over. He's been mean to me since he woke up and I don't know why. If I clean, he messes everything back up, if I bake, he will ruin the batter. The worst part of it all is I've barely had time to spend with Whis and we live in the same place. I'm done sitting back and letting him fuck me over.

"It's Coco." I hiss back and punch him in the face sending him through the wall and outside. Before he could retaliate, I quickly jump through the hole and land on his stomach with my elbow.

* * *

**NO pov**

"How long have you known this!?"

Honey finally got a grip and wipe her tears of laughter away.

"I've known from the start."

"Were you ever going to tell!?"

"He came to me in confidence. Where you ever going to tell me our daughter had a sex tape floating around for a short period? "

Gasps could be heard before the siblings started to point fingers at each other.

"I bet it's you!" Camparri yelled pointing at Marcarita.

"What are you crazy!?" she yelled smacking his hand away.

"She came to Me in confidence!" Her husband yelled back over the chaos.

"Oh man, this was fun," Mojito stated watching it all unfold.

* * *

**Coco pov**

We've been at this for an hour and we both had close calls with death I almost snap his spine and he almost got me with hakai. We finally slow down when he punches me in my stomach and I reciprocated. We both end up throwing up. After catching my breath, I scream at him.

"Why do you hate me!?"

"Because you're taking Whis attention away from me!"

I was shocked and also pissed off.

"I should be saying that! Why do you care, He's not your partner!?"

I guess I struck a nerve because he sent me flying through a wall back into his template. I smash the sofa when I land on it and before I could get up, he was on top of me with his hand on my neck.

"He was my partner." He admits tightening the grip he had on my neck.

* * *

**No pov**

The chaos was somewhat under control but Honey and her husband were not done talking across the table. They weren't yelling just talking.

"You can't be upset that she made a tape. We made a tape."

"I'm not mad that she made a tape. I'm mad I wasn't told."

"And I'm confused why you haven't told me our son dated his destroyer? You know it's forbidden."

Honey waved away his statement. "It was just a phase that lasts a short time. Like that time, I stayed a male for a century."

"I don't remember that," Sour said confused

"That's because this was before you were born," Korn replied.

"Since we're spilling secrets. Can one of you tell us where we get our height from since your both tiny?" Awamo asked.

* * *

**Coco pov**

I woke up to a breeze on my face and something warm on my stomach. I look down to see lord Beerus' head laying on my stomach. He tried to choke me out so I did the same thing. Whis is going to be pissed off at the damage.

I don't know what made me do it but I scratch the back of Beerus' ear. He purrs and started to vibrant pretty hard.

"So, you're angry because he moved on?"

"Shut up Coco, just keep doing what you're doing."


	11. Reward?

"Now explain to me how there are holes in the walls."

Her face was flush and she wasn't trying to make any eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry."

"Coco." She flinches from the harsh tone and fiddle the skirt of her dress. "It's my fault! There are you happy!?"

"L-lord Beerus?"

"I put the holes in the wall after we got back from finishing our errands. Coco did nothing wrong. If we are done here, I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

It was night time and she still feels guilty that Lord Beerus took the blame for her actions. She sighs and continues to read her book in their bedroom on the bed her shoes were off and she was laying on her stomach. She didn't know Whis came into the room until she felt his hands on her thighs under her skirt.

"Sweetheart, what happened today?"

She broke down and told him everything. It felt wrong for her to lie to him. "Lord Beerus and I got into a fight and I threw him through the wall. Then he threw me through the wall."

"Was that so hard?"

"I never lied!"

"You didn't, you just said sorry 9 times instead of telling me. Minus this little discrepancy you still did a great job."

He flips her over onto her back, opens her legs and pulled her down to the edge of the bed.

"So, I will reward you."

She watches him kneel on the floor press his nose into her panty covered pussy. He inhaled and she quickly tried to close her legs but his strong grip on her thighs prevent her. "You always smell sweet Coco and you have a sweet taste that I can't put my finger on."

He cups her panty covered pussy and teased it by running two fingers up and down slowly.

"Think of me teasing you as punishment before I pleasure you." He ignored the wet spot growing on her panties and continue to lecture her. "Don't ever lie to me, Coco."

He gave her inner thigh a love bite and she arches her back and moans. He knew she was some type of masochist because of her actions during her heats. He got fed up with Coco biting him and finally bit her back, it was the best decision he ever made and he figured out how to tame a feral Coco. Just a little.

He gave another love bite but it was closer to her soaking panties. Her body felt tingly and every love bite left a warm feeling pooling in her stomach. He pulled off her panties and toss them behind him not caring where they land at the moment. Whis quickly seized the right side of outer labia and bit down. Coco yelped and tried to move but he held her down. It felt like an electric shock to her when he bit her this time. He let go and the normal warm feeling came rushing back hard and fast, she moans and her body gave a violent shiver.

"Good job princess. You did a good job handling that bite." He gave his two fingers a quick lick and press them inside of her hot and wet pussy. "Look how wet you are. You are a little pain slut, aren't you?"

Coco didn't answer only moan. Whis, sigh and removed his fingers, before she could complain he bit the left side of her labia. Her scream was a mix of ecstasy and shock. He let go and looked up at her.

"Don't be rude Coco I asked you a question."

Tears of pleasure were rolling down her face and she somehow managed to respond.

"Y-yes I'm an l-little pain slut," she whimpers wanting him to continue.

"Good girl. Now I'll reward you."

* * *

She was face down ass up on their bed and blindfolded. Her legs were shaking in anticipation and she could barely hear Whis moving behind her.

"I blindfolded you so you can just focus on feeling what I'm going to do to you." His hand barely brushed against her hip and she flinches in surprise. He grips onto her hip and used his other hand to tease his cock up and down her slit. He presses his hard cock into her wet cunt and grips onto her hips tightly and pushes his cock in deep. Her moans grew louder as his thrusts became more forceful. His grip never let up and her cunt started to spasm around his throbbing cock warning him of her orgasm. She whimpered when he pulled out only leaving the head of his cock inside. She wiggled her hips and he gave her ass a hard smack warning her. He presses back in and worked her back up until her pussy started to spasm again. Coco almost screams in frustration when she felt Whis pull out completely making her lose her orgasm once again. She got desperate and beg for her release.

"Please let me cum!"

"What did we learn today Coco?"

"Never lie!"

"Will you lie to me again?"

"NO! PLEASE!"

She gasps when he slams his cock into her. He fucked her, burying his cock deep inside. She cried out in into the bedsheets she felt her orgasm approaching and she beg loudly for him not to stop again.

He did not stop and He fucked harder. She screamed as her orgasm rushed over her.

Coco felt her mind shut down as he pressed his cock deeper and cum inside of her. Her headspace entered a different state and she didn't notice Whis pull out. She knew he was talking to her but her mind just could connect the dots.

"Good...you...rest..." she didn't try to figure it out and rest her eyes.


	12. Bird watching

The court was always serious to us and we all felt like different people sitting in a seat of power. It changes us, my curious and happy nature isn't present when I'm judging. Sometimes I feel glee when the worst of the worst is given the sentence, they deserve…. Sometimes that personality scares me.

* * *

"Today Prisoner 0003 has requested that his life be reevaluated so he may be approved for rebirth." Sweet read loud and clear before sitting back in her seat.

"His crimes?" Cayenne asked while typing.

"Sexual assault of minors, murder countless victims and claims the devil told him to do it," Sweet replied.

"How disgusting." Nutmeg snarled.

I was ready to end this case. This prisoner rubs me the wrong way. I spoke but was cut short. "prisoner-"

"I would prefer it if you called me by my name."

"Shut up! We will address you how we see fit." Mint yelled looking down at the smug man.

"I guess all that time in hell has never humbled you." Vanilla snarked.

I bang the gavel three times and the room was silent. "Prisoner 0003, you were found guilty of countless acts of Sexual conducted with minors. How do you plead?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"Still not guilty! Those kids came on to me!" the prisoner yelled.

"You lying baster! An innocent 2-year-old cannot consent to sex!" Mint growled out.

"vile creature!" Cream yelled.

I bang my gavel once more "Prisoner 0003 you were also found guilty of murdering a numerous amount of people. How do you plead?" I asked again in my monotone voice.

"I am innocent."

"Bullshit!" Lime hiss out.

"You rape the nuns and dismembered the priest!" Cream cried out.

"Then you cut them up. Those poor families were unable to have a proper funeral for their loved ones!" Clover said slightly calmer the rest of the council.

"How can you still plead that your innocent you monster!?" Cinnamon asked angrily.

I bang my gavel for the third time. "I understand emotions are high but let us conducted ourselves."

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." The prisoner said winking at me.

"Oh no," Mochi said softly.

I wasn't moved by this gross flirting. "Prisoner 0003, not only have you shown the court that you are not ready for rebirth but you have also made it very clear to us the time spent in hell has done nothing. This court will now come to a decision." We joined hands and cast our votes telepathy; it did not take long for us to finish our vote.

Sweet gave a chuckle and a satisfying smirk while announcing the verdict. "You have been found guilty."

"This isn't fair!"

A sadistic smile formed on my face and I spoke with glee in my voice. "Prisoner 0003, because of your behavior in court today we of the life council deem that your life a waste of space and resources. We invite you to not exist anymore." I bang the gavel once and the court rumbled.

"What the hell is going on!"

"There is a place beyond hell that exists to rid nasty beings like you." A Crack split the ground in half and the soul of the damned came crawling out.

"A little warning sweet cheek. The souls of the damned do bite." I purred out winking at him. He didn't get another word in before the damned souls hop on him and start to feast. He released a blood-curdling scream while they drag him back to go the Crack in the ground. The room returns to normal and was quiet for a while. It was always a little alarming to see the damned come and take someone away but we have gotten used to it.

I stood up and stretched. "Let's try not to have court again too soon. It's putting a damper on my love life." I said cheerfully.

"Now you're sounding like Clover." Sweets huffed. We laugh and got ready to leave. I didn't make it far before Mochi stop me.

* * *

"Thank you for coming back with me, Coco. I know it's kind of short notice."

"It's No problem Mochi. I just hope I'm not too overdressed in my court attire."

(I can't put pictures here so I will link my Archiveofourown chapter. I have the link on my profile. or /works/20544887/chapters/50343491

)

I let go of Mochi's arm when we arrived in the universe 10 kai's plant. We were greeted by the Kai Gowasu and another man I didn't know. Mochi and I gave a polite bow and they bow back.

"Gowasu sir, this is Coco. Coco, this is Gowasu and his apprentice Zamasu."

I gave one more bow of respect before speaking "it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"How very formal. Are all faithful this formal?" I gave a small giggle. "Well, we were taught to be formal. I find it fitting to be formal when first meeting someone, the moment can make or break a potential relationship."

"You don't have to be too formal for this old man." He offered his hand and I gently place mines in his. "Nonsense, your title comes with respect." He let go of my hand and offer us tea.

"I'm sorry sir. I must go, Cus can get a little weird if I don't make it back in time."

"You brave solder," I said with mirth in my voice. "Are you ok with making your way back home from here?"

I giggled. "I'm a big girl now. I can find my way home." Mochi smiled at me before leaving, I wave him off and turn back to Gowasu. "

My face was a little flush from embarrassment. "My fellow faithful like to treat me like a baby since I was the last one to arrive for training."

We sat down and his apprentice made tea while we talk. "So, it is true, your people help with the creation of the universe. "

I nod.

"What power." He said in awe. I sigh.

"I'm thankful for my position but sometimes I wish I could just create and watch." Gowasu chuckled "basically be a kai." Zamaus place the cup in front of me and I thank him before speaking again. "I think lord Beerus is almost fed up with me creating on his planet. He says something every time he steps outside."

I finally took a sip of the tea. It was delicious and smooth but almost spicy. Is he tense? "Do you mind me asking you a question Zamasu?" Base on the shock on his face he didn't think I would be talking to him. "I don't mind at all lady Coco," Zumasu replied polity.

"Are you a naturally tense person?"

"W-what?"

"The tea you made was wonderful. It was smooth, intense, but not relaxing. It has a spicy kick to it which I associate with tense."

"I can make you another one." He stutters and quickly reaches for my cup, I intercept by placing my hand on top of his, he pauses. "There is nothing wrong with the tea silly. I was just giving my observation. I give a smile and remove my hand.

* * *

**Zamasu pov**

This mortal touch me and I didn't move away. What the hell is going on here?

She's been polite so far and she seems to be decent at holding an intelligent conversation.

"You would make a wonderful kai if you were born to be one lady Coco." Gowasu complemented.

"To be honest with you I don't think I would."

"Why is that?"

"Because of court, I've had a taste of true power and control. I think it's best that I stay in a group setting. Members of the Council are not afraid to check each other."

"The council?" I asked.

"Yes, lady Coco is a part of the Council of life. I believe I mentioned them to you."

"Yes, you did. I didn't know the council had mortals in it."

"Zamaus." He said stern

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm mortal. It's a little crazy, but if you're willing to listen I can tell you everything." She smiled at me again and it made me feel weird. I'm trying to say the word no but.

"Ok"

* * *

I wonder were my curious little Coco is? This was one of those rare times Lord Beerus and I spend time outside with each other and the silence is welcomed. This planet does have Coco's imprint on it.

I watch a medium round size type of bird hop by before taking off. I think Coco called it a rowlet?

"Whis, if she keeps making more creatures. I'm going to start cooking them.

"Lord Beerus. I don't think that is a good idea."

"She'll be alright."

"She'll be heartbroken. You know she takes notes of every creature."

He huffs and doesn't say anything.

* * *

**Coco pov**

Once I explained everything, he seems to relax a little and ask me questions until his heart was content.

"Oh my, I was so wrapped up in your story I forget why I asked you to come here. I have a favor to ask Lady Coco?"

"Sure."

"Zamaus Is an excellent student but he's having some trouble with the creation part of his training. Mochi recommended you when I was talking to him. Do you mind helping?"

**Zamasu pov**

I don't need this mor-... I don't need Coco's help.

"Hmm, may I ask for something in return?"

Ah-ha, I knew it. Her mortal greed is still attached.

"What do you have in mind, my lady?"

"Can you watch my bird for me?"

She wants a kai to babysit a bird?

"Me?"

She gave a breathy laugh that hit my ear weirdly and made me shiver. This is a gross feeling and I don't like it.

"Not you silly. Him." She was pointing her gloved finger at me. She wants me to babysit a bird!

She stood up and gently grab my hand. And nods her head to an open clearing. "Come on." I reluctantly follow she laces her fingers in between mines and it felt... ok? Gowasu was following and watching us as a distance.

"You know what? This would be a great moment for you to feel how my heartbeat changes when I summon and create." Without any hesitation, she let go of our laced fingers and place my hand on her chest.

"L-lady Coco?" She paid Gowasu no mind and she starts to concentrate. She was concentrated on one area of the sky, the area she was looking at seem to explode in reverse. Snow fell from that area before a large size bird flew out and circled us.

Gowasu gasped "The legendary bird of winter!?"

She took my hand off her chest and position my arm weirdly. "Stay calm and relax."

She didn't give me time to ask why before she called out for the bird.

" Archimedes." She called out to the bird so soft and sweetly from her red stain lips. The bird immediately dives for her and landed on her shoulder. It was chirping and rubbing its beak on her in some type of greeting. She snaps her finger and the bird attached itself to my arm. "Zamasu this is Archimedes, I have no problem helping you with your creation studies but in return I want you to watch and study Archimedes."

"Why?"

"I believe it will help you with your creations skills." She was so happy with the task she has given me I couldn't say no.

"I'll accept your task lady Coco."

Her face lit up when I accept her task. Is this the first time I'm realizing she has freckles? They are golden just like her eyes. Her eyes are hypnotic. She's appealing to look at that's clear for anyone to see. I can only guess from the top half of her formal dress she's wearing that she's curvy... why does that matter?

"Ow!"

"Archimedes no! No biting!

The bird clicks threating at me and stares me down. She called bird over and it took off. "I'm sorry. He did the same thing to Lord Beerus." The bird took off and made itself at home in a tree. "Lady Coco do you mind if I take pictures of Archimedes?" Gowasu asked with a camera in hand.

"I don't mind at all; I must get going it's getting late."

I don't know what compiled me to ask "Do you need assistant getting home Lady Coco?"

"That's very kind of you Zamasu but think I got it from here. I'll see you next week."


	13. Spending the day with students

She was unable to move from the restraints. He had her cuffed and his grip was unwavering.

"Z-Zamasu!"

He wraps his hand around her throat and squeezes while slamming into her wet pussy. She gasps and tried to peel his strong hand from her throat. He eased up and she greedily sucked in air. He fucks her senseless and was rewarded with her whimpers and moans. He tightens his grip once more and she gagged and choked, growing dazed and lightheaded.

"I want you to say your mines. Say it or I'll choke you out and fuck your unconscious body Coco." He let go of her throat and she gasps for air. She quickly complied not wanting to be choked unconscious.

"I-I'm yours," she gasped still trying to take in air.

He smacks her ass and was rewarded with a scream. "Zamasu!"

* * *

"Zamasu? Zamasu!" He jerked awake only to be met with golden eyes.

"Coco!" it took him a second to realize he had fallen asleep under the tree watching Coco's bird and taking notes.

"Wake up silly I made tea and snacks." It's been a month since Coco agreed to help Zamasu. His creation skills were getting better but Coco couldn't help but notice how tense he was every time she got close to him.

They enjoyed the silence and tea for a while they also enjoyed the wildlife they had successfully created. (Coco's favorite creation was a pig with wings Zamasu made on accident.)

"Hey, we're friends right Zamasu?" Coco asked finishing her cake slice.

"You keep coming back even after I threatened to kill you." Zamasu answer honestly.

"Ha, you're funny. Can I ask you something?"

"If I said no you're just going to ask anyways Coco. What is it?" he asked taking a sip of the tea she made.

"What's your sexual orientation?" Coco asked bluntly while cutting herself another slice of cake.

Zamasu chocked on his tea and looked at her confused she didn't ask in a joking manner she was serious. His cheeks where flush purple from the freely asked lewd question. "Lady Coco that's inappropriate to ask. Would you have asked me that if your partner was here?"

"Yes. I've done it before." She said smiling.

He was confused "What!?"

"I asked the supreme Kai of the seventh universe the same questions. It was a lovely and interesting conversation," Zamasu stumbled over his words trying to piece together a response to Coco's honesty but sigh and gave up. "I do not need to find out such silly things."

"So, you're asexual?" she questions finishing off her third slice.

"What? No,"

"Then you do feel some type of sexual attraction towards something? Do you have sex or masturbate?"

**"No!"**

"You're a virgin?"

"I mean **No** as in no more of this conversation!" Zamasu yelled out frustrated with a heavy flushed face.

"Why?"

"Because I feel weird when I'm around you!" He blurted out before realizing his mistake. It was the first time he truly saw a frown on her red-stained lips "I'm sorry Zamasu, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm just so used to Whis being open to telling me the answers to everything I ask him."

He wanted to yell out he lied about what he just said but he just gave up and spilled his feeling "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm just not understanding what it is about you that makes me feel weird."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Not yet,"

He felt better seeing the frown on her face turn to a smile. It wasn't a flat no so the conversation would be revisited in the future.

"That's fine. I'm always available for when you're ready to talk,"

* * *

"Tapi! Ms. Tapi!"

The teacher yelled slamming their book down on my desk. I slowly turn my attention from the window to look at the teacher in front of me.

"Since you have time to daydream, you can answer this equation." I glanced at the equation and look back out the window.

"79.52."

My teacher huffed and walked away. The bell rang and I swear people were running out of the classroom. "I hate advanced math," I grumbled picking up my bag. I quickly push through the crowd of students who occupied the hallway. They seem to be whispering about something. I went to homeroom and sat down in the empty classroom and once again I found myself focused on the windows.

"Well salutations, fair maiden Tapi." I resist the urge to roll my eyes Yako is weird but he's harmless.

"Hello, Yako."

"Did you hear about the big news?"

"I heard people whispering in the halls but I have no clue what's going on."

"Well, I guess I'll just let this be a surprise." Yako sat down at the desk diagonally in front of me. I stare out the window once again while the class slowly filled with other students. The bell rang and I glance over to my teacher who walked in. "The time is now 11:30 a.m. and homeroom has started. Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Alk," we replied.

"Today is a special day for the senior class. We, the inhabitants of this planet get a special opportunity to work beyond just our universe. This school is known for producing students who work closely with the council of life. Members of the council are here looking for a few lucky students today." The classroom was buzzing with two different range of emotions. Excited and scared. "My only advice is to act naturally." Katya, the school's "rich girl" raise her hand and didn't wait to be acknowledged.

"Is the judge going to be here?"

"We are told not to disclose that information." Our teacher said a little flustered. "I'm going to dismiss you'll so you may go to a free period early. Our teacher left and the class descended into chaos.

"Did you see how flustered he got? That means the judge is definitely here. I'm going to invite them back to my place and see how much it'll take to be the judge's apprentice."

"So, you're going to throw daddies money around? That will probably go just as well as you throwing your used coochie to the basketball team."

"Fuck you Dahab!"

"No thank you I don't want an Std."

"Nice burn." A women's voice compliments from the doorway. She oozes confident with her shoulder-length silver hair. Her outfit was clean and the man next to her was just as impressive. "I bet that was the tamer choice you had in your mind."

"Well, last time she bitched and cried when I called her a community glory hole. Got in trouble for it." "Was it worth it?" the man asked Dahab. "Hell yeah." She replied with a smile.

A smirk made a way onto the woman's face and the man and woman looked at each other and look back at Dahab. "My name is Sweet and this is my twin Sour. We are with the Council of life and would like to extend an invitation to you. Come with us." We watch Dahab leave with no hesitation. The classroom was surprised but I was happy. Good for Dahab she's smart, funny and sassy. I like how she deals with people. I push my blue-tinted glasses up and smiled.

"Are you happy for her, fair lady Tapi?" I nod to respond. "Isn't it amazing how quickly life can change for people." I nod again and Yako smiled. "Will you be happy for me?" I raised my eyebrow confused.

"Is there a Yako in this classroom?" A fancy-looking man asked stepping into the room. "Who are you?" Katya asked

"My name is Lime, I'm a part of the council of life."

"My name is Katya and," Lime scan the room and spot Yako.

"Ah sir Yako, we were having a riveting conversation earlier and I knew I forgot something important. I'm extending an invitation to you, come with me." Yako left without a word but look back at me before completely leaving the classroom.

"What the Fuck is going on here? Am I going crazy? He completely ignored me for Yako!" I felt a smile creep onto my face. **_(Good for you Yako)_** the bell rang and I stood up. People were still trying to get over what happened Two of their classmates were picked and whisked away right before their eyes.

I wonder what Faith wants to do for lunch? **_(Faith is my Ex-girlfriend. I'm still not sure what my preference is. When we broke up Faith never found another girlfriend in fear of her parents. Her parents allowed us to date because they thought it was a phase. I would have thought by now she would find someone and secretly started to date them. She's pretty, caring and, kind of a rebel.)_**

"Tapi!" A force ran into me knocking my glasses off. I panicked and try to reach for my glasses but Faith had a different idea. She snatches them up and drags me over to a lunch table. there was a pretty woman was sitting along with other fancy looking people and a few people I knew.

"Lady Clover this is Tapi." Clover gasp once she looked at me. "For a second I thought she was Coco. Look Mochi." The doe looking woman pat the arm of the giant who sat next to her. "She does look like Coco just without freckles." I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I think Clover noticed.

"Would you like to sit with us, dear?"

"Um, sure?" Faith passes me my blue-tinted glasses and we sat. "N-now that you mentioned Coco. H-have any of you seen her yet?" A shy-looking woman asked.

"She said she was running behind in Universe 10 Mochi replied." I noticed Makoa sit down next to the giant. "Hey, Makoa." "Hi, Tapi." **_(We use to date but broke up because we thought the feelings, we had for each other were romantic, they weren't. It was a mutual and nice break-up.)_** Faith, Clover and I had a pleasant conversation until Katya walked up. "Excuse me." Everyone at the table turns to look at her.

"My name is Katya Anna Beauregard. Daughter of Michael Beauregard. I would like to speak with the judge."

"No duh, you and every kid here," Sweet replied unimpressed. "Well, which one of you is the judge!?" Katya yelled frustrated.

" logically speaking Katya, it would be to your benefit to study the council before approaching them."

"Shut up Yako!"

"Katya this is a herpes free zone," Dahab replied with a smirk. Sweet wiped an imaginary tear away. "They grow up so fast. Katya stomps away.

By the end of the day, the school was still buzzing with positive vibes. I'm lucky enough to get permission to leave a little earlier. While I was walking the hall, I was staring out the window, nature always seems to claim my attention it didn't matter if I was inside or outside. I bump into someone knocking my glasses off.

"I'm so sorry." The milky pink-haired women apologize holding out my glasses. I took my glasses but didn't put them on. "This school has large windows and it's just so easy to just stare out them for hours."

"I-I know the feeling."

"Do you?"

"Nature is kind of hypnotic."

"Isn't it. Have you ever just sat and listen to wildlife?"

"A-All the time. I live on a farm. Nighttime is so gorgeous outside of the city." The woman nod before holding out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Coco, nice to meet you."

"Tapi." I shook her hand. "Silly question. Are you a student here?"

"Y-yes." The sound of shoes hitting the ground caught our attention. Principle Knox. He's a hard ass and hates me for no reason. He frowns at me but quickly fixes his face. "Judge Coco." **_(What?)_** "Good evening Mr. Knox."

"I haven't seen you all day."

"I got here an hour after the council did. I've been watching."

"Oh, have you found a promising student? If not, I know a girl named Katya."

"No, I've found someone."

"Tapi."

"Y-yes?"

"Our short conversation has given me a chance to see where your heart and mind are. I'm extending an invitation to you. Do you accept?" my mouth moves faster than my brain. "Yes!"

"W-wait a minute."

"B-but I-I have to go to work r-right now and t-talk to my dad." Coco nod and pulled out a pretty golden card. "Take your time, when you're ready. Please call."

"I-I know someone ready to go right n-now." Coco ignored Mr. Knox and walked away. "Oh, by the way. your eyes are really pretty Tapi. You shouldn't hide them." "T-thank you." We watch her leave and I'm a little sad. I feel some type of familiarity with her. My watch beep and my heart stop **_(Oh shit, the dress shop. I'm going to be so late. Someone special is picking up their dress today.) _**Mr. Knox got ready to yell at me but I bolted out of there.

~Coco pov~

I'm so late, Whis is going to be mad. My eyes land on a chocolate shop and I smiled. But if I come with something good to eat, he'll forgive me.


	14. Clover (FF)

I'm enjoying it here. The first time I met the cat lord he made a fuss but he quickly stops when I scratch him behind his ear. I spent an hour making him putty and he tried his best to curl into my lap. My dear sweet Vados just sat down on the sofa next to me and watch us. We quickly got along from there. I quickly noted that lord Champa was a kitty that likes to be praised makes him easy to get along with when I praise him.

Another thing to note is he has horrible timing when Vados and I are intimate anytime. I told Vados he's doing it on purpose and she laughed it off until we caught him in our bedroom closet after our shared bath. We had a long talk with him after that and he was a good kitty for a while. I don't know why and how it happened but we invited him into our bed a couple of times. It's always fun and I think Vados gets satisfaction in being in charge of the kitty lord who yells at her from time to time. It's obvious to me Vados goes easy on him because she's ten-time rougher with me.

_**(It's rare for us to have soft sex)**_

I can keep up with her sexual appetite unlike Lord Champa, he might pass out before Vados is fully satisfied. My beautiful angel is picky about who we bring to bed and she likes to make sure I'm comfortable with it before doing anything.

While Lord Champa was asleep I talked Vados into going to the club with me in one of the universes. We end up having fun and I got to see my love in a little black dress. I love the fact Vados is taller than me her legs were fantastic with that dress and I praised her when we got back that night. The next weekend we hit up a different club and we brought back someone. We didn't know he was a shitty hitman until after sex and he tried to kill me in my sleep while Vados check up on Lord Champa.

You know when you've been killed a total of **54** times you don't fear death but it does make you cranky when someone with lower-skilled tries to kill you. It wasn't a pretty sight when Vados came back and she stops me before I could end him. The grand priestess was called and she took him away to get answers. I was afraid she hated me after that violent display but she instead cuddles me and made me feel better. The next morning, I had a miss call from Mochi, I wasn't the only one whose life was challenged.

"Do you think someone on the council,"

"Clover I don't think we should point fingers at each other,"

"You're right. I'm sorry. The Grand Priestess came by and took the hitman away. It just eats me alive how close he was to my partner,"

"Clover I kill the hitman who snuck into our bedroom, Cus sleeps nowhere near the window and she was the first thing on my mind. I understand how angry you are. I'm going to have to soak a long time to purify myself,"

"Same, the idiot was close to death before I stopped."

I was on edge for a while and Vados tried her best to calm me the best way she knows how.

I was sitting on the sofa in our bedroom reading over upcoming court cases not paying attention until my light was being blocked. I look up and immediately drop my papers.

_**(Oh no my one true weakness, Vados in l-lingerie.)**_

"Y-you look pretty in cream orange." I stutter out like an idiot. She let out the most flirtatious giggle I ever heard and a shiver rippled through my body.

"Please sit on my face," I asked softly.

"Will that make you happy?"

"Oh, most definitely." A shocked gasp left her mouth as I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and secured my hands on her ass. You know for safety purposes. I have never pick Vados up like this and it must be a turn on because after the shock left her system, she attacks my lips. I moan into the kiss and slowly made my way over to our bed. I wanted to savor the kiss but she broke the kiss and place tiny kisses all over my face. I pull back and admire the lingerie she has on. Her breast was dangerously close to popping out of the bra and the panties she had on were already wet.

I immediately unlatched the pretty bra from the front and latch my mouth over her nipple on her right breast. My tongue swirled around against her skin until I found her nipple. I flick it back and forth gently. Vados let out a deep sigh and held my head close. I flicked her nipple back and forth again with my tongue and her nipple got hard in my mouth. She gave a breathy moan enjoying herself. She enjoys when I play with her breast, she'll never admit it but the way she holds my head close lets me know. I let her nipple go with a lewd pop and move over to her other nipple. My other hand caressed the breast I left and pinch her harden nipple she moans from the two different sensations and squirmed a little. I removed my mouth and hook my fingers into the waistband of her panties and work them down. Once I got them off, I sniff them, she tried to take them away from me.

"You're a pervert."

"Only for you." I inhale her arousal once more tossing her panties behind me. Vados has a distinct smell that's arousing to me. Being Gildor means I can smell far better than most species.

* * *

Clover kissed her way gently down Vados stomach, then across from one hip to the other. She dove in with her tongue and licked along the folds, tasting her, causing Vados entire body to shiver. "Oh my god," she muttered while grabbing Clover's short hair pulling her closer. Vados wind her hips grinding her soaking pussy against Clover's tongue riding her face.

Clover ran her tongue over Vados opening before moving to her clit, she places her mouth over it and gave it the same treatment she gave Vados nipples.

"O-oh, fuck." She stuttered. Clover finger-fucked her while flicking her tongue over Vados clit and she began squirming and a soft moan came from her lips. Clover sped up brushing her finger over Vados g-spot. The grip on Clover's head tightens as she brings Vados to a screaming climax.

* * *

Watching Vados calm down from her climax is pretty interesting to watch. I kiss up her long legs whilst watching her. "Clean me." She demands. I got ready to go run a bath but she stops me. "With your tongue." She said loud and clear.

"And you call me a pervert."

She didn't say anything only pull my head down again.


	15. Preparing for a ball

**(A/N I wrote this while drinking wine. A lot of pictures were used for this chapter. You can see the pictures on my Wattpad or archiveofourown account on my profile. Is there a kink for finger fucking someone's mouth? Don't know but it's a kink now.)**

* * *

"You are late." I haven't even put both feet on the ground before Whis said something. He was so stiff standing there with his arms across.

"Only by 30 minutes."

"Coco you know tonight is important. I don't even know why you left today. We have a lot to do before tonight."

"What has you so stressed out my tall blueberry muffin? You only rant when stressed."

"Coco the official of the higher heavens want to meet you and the rest of the Council of life." He replied a little jittery.

"Ok, and?"

He looks at me shock before he took a deep breath. "Maybe I should adopt your attitude for tonight?" He took my hand and we went to our bedroom. "Let's get you ready for tonight. I need to do your hair, nails, and makeup." Once we made it in our bedroom Whis made quick work of my dress letting it hit the ground.

"What about you sweetheart?" I asked putting my arms through the fluffy housecoat he offered. "I've already pulled my outfit. It took me longer to find you something."

_**(I guess 30 minutes was long enough for Whis to rearrange our bedroom.)**_

It's not the first time he's done my nails and I have done his in return. It's fun and we get a chance to talk freely. We sat down and he pulled off my gloves and got started on my nails.

"I thought I already had something in the closest?"

"You did but, after talking with my siblings It made me think outside of the box. I didn't think you should look so uninformed and boring since you are the judge."

"Well, you do a pretty good job of picking out my outfits." Whis has been picking out my outfits since our first shopping trip. He finished my nails and move on to my toes. "So how is the rendezvous with Zamasu?"

"He's improving but he's still kind of stiff around me. I was hoping he would relax by now so creation would come easy. He said I make him feel weird."

"How?"

"I don't know. Who else is going to be at the ball?" "Well, my parents, siblings and your friends. You know people that matter. They normally announce something at these types of events."

"Like what?"

"The announcement at the last ball was about mother and her picking partners for us. I think some tried their best to twist the news into juicy gossip." He finished my toes and got started on his hands. "Wonderful we get to deal with people who gossip. So, if I stay to close to you tonight, I'm officially deemed clingy but If I don't wrap myself around your finger-"

"It's possible someone might try to move in and challenge you for your spot." I took my time painting his nails perfectly and letting the new information sink in. "They can challenge me if they want." I gave a breathy giggle and concentrated on finishing his other hand. "I'm not afraid of someone who's never died and I'll gladly die aging to prove why I belong next to you." I finished and looked up "It's not often I can get you to blush."

"I never heard you be so, so," I don't let him finish and kiss his lips. It was only meant to be a small peck but he deepened it. I break the kiss and peck his cheek once leaving behind the new lipstick color we made. "We can't get off track, if we do, we will never make it to the ball."

* * *

Grand priestess pov

For the ball, I have to take my real form and I already feel weird about being at full height. I enjoy being the same height as my husband because I don't have to look down to talk to him. I changed form after he left our bedroom and I have been successful in avoiding him all day. It wasn't hard because I had to go pick up my dress for the ball. because I'm taking on my full height my measurements are different. I'm pretty sure someone would assume we had a mistress if they walk into our closet.

The only plus side to my original form is everyone knows who I am immediately when I visit home.

*ding, ding*

"Queen Hachimitsu!"

I gave the young tailor a warm smile. "The first royal family die long ago. Please call me by my new title."

"I - I'm sorry ma'am." The nervous girl apologized with a bow.

"No harm is done. I'm here to pick up a dress."

"Yes ma'am, please take a seat and I'll bring your dress out." I nod but didn't sit. I didn't want to be so close to the window while everyone was peeking inside.

I'm still a respected figure even after the first royal die out long ago. The Royals now still contact me when they need advice. "Ma'am?" my mind came back to focus and look down at the young girl. "I got your dress." "Thank you." I took the dress from her and study it for a second. I didn't like white clothing, it got messy easily.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a question?" She's been polite this whole time I don't see why not. I motion for her to continue.

"M-my teacher use to tell us stories about how you started a secret Rebellion against the family you were married into. Why did you rebel?" I shook my head. "History is written by the winners."

"Huh?"

"I didn't start a rebellion; I joined the rebellion. I understood the rebellions mission."

"How could a princess soon to be crown queen understand and sympathize with the rebellion?"

"That's a good question. How about I tell you next time I'm here?" I walk over to the door and look back at the girl.

"Do you live in Addy village?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Lovely little village, I wonder if madame Odel still runs her Charm school for young ladies?"

* * *

No pov

"She said she punches him in the face."

Whis gasped. "She did not!"

"I wouldn't lie to you." We finished our nails and we're now sitting in the bathtub in a bubble bath. I surprise him earlier with a box of chocolate from the planet I stop by before coming home.

"I can't believe Sweet punch Mojito." I fed him another chocolate and nod. "She said he slapped her back, then she mumbled something about foreplay. Clover said it was hate fucking I think?"

"She's right."

* * *

Grand Priestess pov

I always hated events like this. I have to mentally prepare myself to be around these snooty fucks. I had made it back home an hour ago and gotten dress.

I was sitting in front of the vanity table in our bathroom applying makeup.

I don't know how I miss my husband coming in but he surprised me by running his finger up my back. Goosebumps quickly rose and warmth slowly went throughout my body. I almost messed up my eyeliner because of him. _**(I am part to blame I didn't zip up my dress which left my whole back out)**_ he put both of his hands on my shoulders and spoke in a husky voice next to my left ear. "It's not often I get to see you like this. Why are you avoiding me, Honey?" My stupid body involuntarily shivered for him.

"I-I am not avoiding you." I stumbled out like an idiot. He pulled the shoulder of my dress down and kiss my exposed shoulder.

"Yes, you are. Don't tell me the same woman who wore higher heels just to spite me when we were younger is worried about her height now." My silence was telling. He pulled the shoulder of my dress further down revealing my breast. "Allow me to show you how much I enjoy your body."

* * *

Coco pov

(How did we get to this point? Oh yeah, Whis fed me chocolate and pretty much finger fuck my mouth. He's never done that before and my sensitive mouth made me aroused. I don't know if it's the roof of my mouth or tongue that's tingling. So here we are wet from the bubble bath on the edge of the bed. Whis is slamming into my pussy while his fingers work my mouth)

"This is pretty new for us Coco. I didn't know how sensitive your mouth was when I accidentally rub my finger against your tongue. Do you think it's because of your heritage?" I couldn't reply I was too busy being stuck between the two sensations going on. His hard and long cock was brushing against my cervix and my mouth was tingling from his fingers stroking my tongue. My eyes were rolled into the back of my head and I could only let out a garbled moan. "Your mouth is full at the moment so I'll forget your rudeness."

* * *

Grand Priestess pov

You ever been fuck on a vanity table by someone more powerful than you? It's something to experience. My cries of ecstasy echo in our bathroom as he pounds me from behind. I've managed to knock my perfume off and smug my make-up. My mascara was running and my lipstick was currently on my husband's cock from when he face fucked me a little while ago. He worshipped my body and left marks where he knew my dress would cover them. He pulls out and I whine "that nasty old habit of whining is trying to return."

He flips me onto my back and put my legs over his shoulders. "I guess I'll have to break that habit as I did on our wedding night,"

He slides back into me with ease and I arch my back wanting him deeper in me.

* * *

Clover pov

I fiddled with my dress "I feel weird being in a full dress after being in pants for so long" the tiara was pretty on my head but came with an odd feeling.

"Do I need the tiara?"

"Yes, now stay still while I see if I missed anything,"

"why can't I go?" Lord Champa whine from our sofa set. "Because my lord this on is only for a select few. They will be having another one open for all," this was news to me. I played with my hands nervously before noticing how bare they were. "I'm missing gloves,"

"That's on purpose Clover and thank you for saying that I know what's missing now." She went into our closest and came back out quickly and hand me something. "A fan?"

"It's to keep your hands occupied so you are not touching everything," "I'm I the only one with no gloves?" "No," she quickly replied pining my scales of justice brooch on my dress. "You have to curb your excitement when you see Coco,"

"Oh yeah, this will be the first time Clover meets those high-class jerks," Champa muttered. I step down from the platform Vados place me on and sat down next to the kitty lord. "I guess while I wait for you to get dress, I'll figure out how to curb my excitement," Vados nods and steps into our bathroom to get dress.

* * *

Coco pov

My mouth still felt tingly after we finished (we will have to revisit this later) I thought standing in front of our floor length mirror. Whis just finished my hair and make and brought out my dress. It is breathtaking and pairs beautifully with his suit. Instead of the normal maroon and blue, we are wearing maroon and gold. "You have truly outdone yourself Whis," he helps me into the dress and laces the backup. "There is a detachable train that goes on the back. You don't have to wear the train all night," I nod and finally put my jewelry on. "Let me get dress and we'll get going."

"Ok," I look at myself fully in the mirror and felt myself smile. The dress was formal but form-fitting way different from my normal dresses. I bet Clover feels awkward in her dress she's so used to her pretty jumpsuit uniform. My hands smooth down the front of my dress and I noticed my bare hands. Did Whis mean to leave them bare? The sound of the bathroom door opening caught my attention. I turn from the mirror and open my mouth to ask him a question but, my words were stuck in my throat. He was breathtaking and I couldn't find my words. My heart was beating like crazy and I could hear it beating in my ear.

His hair is down and it made him look... hot. Don't get me wrong he's hot with his hair up but with his hair down he gives me vibes I didn't know how to rock with.

"Are you ok Coco?"

"Yes," I quickly replied.

He came up behind me and place his hands on my hips "We make a beautiful couple," I said softly looking at us in the mirror. "We do,"


	16. What if? (Shin)

An Au where Shin plucks Coco from her home planet a month before her people are killed.

Coco suffers from amnesia and doesn't remember her name but she does know she fell in love with the tiny Kai who saved her. Shin renamed her Lillian but just calls her Lily. Kibito enjoys having Lily around and treats her like a daughter. He also taught her how to fight to defend herself. Lily and Shin got married before the Buu Fiasco but never consummate their union because of the whole Buu thing. Now that the Danger is gone, the earth is at peace and, they gain an elder Kai. Lillian's body and instincts are telling her to reproduce.

* * *

"Shin~" Lily sung out sweetly pulling Shin's attention away from his work.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I want to have a baby," she said bluntly. Kibito spat out his tea in surprise and elder Kai watches interested in the blunt request. Shin stumbled over his words trying to make a sentence happen.

"What, how, but, now?"

"I want a baby. Preferably by having sex, no buts and yes now,"

Lily replied answering his questions. Kibito gently pet Lillian's head "Lillian, how about we talk before you make such a decision?" Lillian nods and follows Kibito into the house. "You keep this up and she's going to be avoiding you," elder Kai said leaving no room for a reply.

A week goes by and Lillian doesn't mention a baby. Shin did notice how unusually quiet she was being and she's barely in his presence. He went to know what was wrong and check on her. She wasn't in the house so he went to find her in her garden. He found her bent over planting something new.

"Lily,"

"Yes?" She asked softly looking back. "Oh, hey Shin."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You built a nest in the middle of our bed and this morning and I watched you cry over baby size carrots."

"I'm fine sweetheart, the nest is just something I do out of comfort and instincts."

"And the carrots?"

Lillian sigh rubbing the back of her head. "Shin, do you find me attractive?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why have we only had sex once and it was before we got married?" Shin was shocked, he had been neglecting her sexually and didn't notice until she said it bluntly. He felt stupid and understood what his elder was saying now. "Lillian I am madly in love with you," Shin admits helping her stand up from the ground. "I am stupid for ignoring your needs and not noticing. I was wrap up in savings the world and it came with a cost. Forgive me?"

Lillian nods and places a kiss on his cheek. She felt better now knowing it wasn't her. She got ready to finish in her garden but was tossed over Shin's shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"To consummated our marriage,"

"W-wait I'm d-dirty, I've been in the garden,"

Shin ignored her pled and toss her on their bed once they made it inside. "Shin," she tried to plead aging but was only met with his lips on her neck sucking on her soft spot.

"Ahh~"

He stops his assault on her neck and pulled her dress off. Shin groaned when he saw what she had been wearing under her dress. She was wearing lacey and white matching panties and bra that left little to the imagination. Lily is a shapely woman with heavy double D breast. With all the training her body tones up but she remained shapely. Shin made quick work of her bra and grab a hand full of her breast. He kneaded the soft flesh working a moan out of her.

"Shin please~"

she begs while pulling his clothes off. "I want to hear you say it," He replied popping her left nipple into his mouth and sucking a roughly while pinching her other nipple. "Shin, please fuck me," Lily moan while arching her back from pleasure. Shin release the hard nipple from his mouth and gave it a small kiss to apologize for the rough treatment. He pulled his pants off and Lily was met with her husband's big throbbing member laying on her soak panties. Shin roughly pulled her panties to the side and thrust his cock into her wet pussy. He thrusting hard, pushing his cock further and further into her until he was buried to the hilt in his moaning wife. She felt stuffed and stretched from the size of her husband's cock.

He moved one hand down to her clit and stimulated it slowly with his thumb while pounding away. Lilly's moans turn to screams of pleasure from the way her husband's cock brushed against her cervix.

She cried out her husband's name warning him how close she was.

the sensation of Shin's rubbing her clit, combined with his relentless pounding, tipped her over the edge into climax.

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan as her pussy twitched and convulsed around her husband's big cock. She could feel his cum inside of her which caught her by surprise, it was hot than warm. He hadn't pulled out only laid his head against Lilly's soft breast. Lilly purred like a happy cat and held her tiny husband close.

"I love you, Lillian,"

"I love you, Shin."


	17. That one weird kink

The Trio just left the palace of the king and queen of Gwaja.

Planet Gwaja was known for having the best sweets the trio tried many of the things they offered. On their way-out Coco spotted a colorful shop that permeated a warm and sugary smell. her curious mind took her in the direction of the shop completely off the straight path the annoying tour guide was taking them.

"M-miss! It's best to follow me!"

The annoying tour guide yelled trying to get Coco's attention. Lord Beerus saw where Coco was wondering and followed. The tour guide freaked out and quickly ran to keep up. Whis shook his head and watch Coco put her face close to the glass window of the shop. "What's this place?" Lord Beerus asked curiously.

"M-my lord t-this is the oldest sweet shop; they sell the oldest and most ex-"

*ding ding*

"S-she d-didn't even listen to what I had to say," Beerus bust out laughing and went in behind Coco with Whis following.

The tour guide fumed at being ignored, again. Since the three of them arrived the Coco has done nothing but ask questions and ignore his facts.

Inside the shop, Coco was talking lively with the shop owner. The shop owner was an older woman who was excited to answer any of Coco's questions. The tour guide came stomping in and glared at Coco. "Now listen here!" The tour guide yelled reaching for Coco's arm. Coco quickly moves her arm out of his reach and pierce the annoying man soul with her eyes. The warm and sweetness that was normally in her voice was gone and was now venomous and cold.

**"Don't touch me,"** she said evenly. The annoying man backs up until his back hit a rack. "S-sorry!" He sputters out bowing. Coco ignored his apology and turn back to the shop owner.

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh, no problem. Sometimes the king's advisor needs to be put in his place," she offered with a light giggle. "Anyway as I was saying. Turvixin people have a more extreme mouth palate, the roof of your mouth is like the space under your tongue."

"So, her mouth is just soft all around?" Lord Beerus asked eyeing the candy in the jar on the counter. "Yes, because it's soft it going to be sensitive all the time." The older woman said popping open the jar and offered the contents inside to lord Beerus. Lord Beerus smell the fluffy treat before popping it in his mouth. She offered Whis the same sweet treat and he accepted it. the moans of satisfaction sparked a conversation between the angel and destroyer.

"You may not enjoy things that melt in your mouth quickly. you might enjoy things that require a little effort to melt in your mouth I have just the sweet you might like," The older woman said to Coco.

* * *

Whis pov

That's how we got into this predicament. I have watch Coco suck on that lollipop for an hour and a half while we sat on the couch. I wonder how soft Coco's mouth is? She's only given me one blow job and it was kind of rush because of her heat.

I could just ask her to let me feel around in her mouth... Nah.

She finished off the lollipop and went to throw the stick away. I spot my opening. "Coco, go bush your teeth. You have consumed a lot of sweets today,"

"But,"

"No buts,"

She pouts and walks off. Great a reason to check her mouth.

* * *

No pov

Coco came back flop onto the sofa in an un-ladylike manner.

"Did you brush your teeth properly Coco?"

"Yes, mom," She said with sass from her side of the sofa.

"Hmm, come here. I'm going to check your mouth,"

"Y-you don't have to,"

"Come here Coco," Whis demand pointing to his lap. Coco moved and laid on her back and place her head on his lap. "You know you could have asked to look inside my mouth instead of sending me to brush my teeth," Whis didn't flinch at being caught only press his thumb against her soft bottom lip. Coco got the hint and open her mouth. Whis slowly ran his finger against her tongue and felt her tongue instinctively push against his finger. "When you brush your tongue is it sensitive?" Coco gave a small nod feeling his finger further in her mouth pressing on the back of her tongue.

"Fair to say you do not possess a gag reflex. I made that conclusion when I watch that lollipop disappear into your mouth," Whis pulled his finger out but remember what the shop owner said. He rubs his finger up the roof of her mouth and immediately notices the difference, it was soft and different from the normal hard mouth palate. Coco moans the best she could with a finger in her mouth. A warm sensation was growing in her body and her mouth felt like it was tingling.

It was hard for her to explain the pleasure and she could only compare it to when Whis would go down on her. She pants and squirms when he placed another finger in her mouth. "This is an odd thing to get off on Coco, but I guess I'm odd too for enjoying getting you off this way," he admits still finger fucking her mouth. "How about I give you something else to suck on?" Whis offered while removing his fingers from her mouth. She pants and nods her head.

Coco was kneeled on the floor on her knees and adjusted herself between Whis legs. She was in awe at the size of Whis cock and couldn't believe it has been inside her. She gulps a little nervous and wraps her hands around the base of his hard cock.

"You know from this angle it's pretty intimidating,"

Coco licks the tip tasting the tasty pre-cum earning a moan from Whis. She parted her lips and let his cock disappear inside her hot mouth. She could feel her mouth tingle and water from the way his cock felt in her mouth. It was hard, big, and soft a combination that was perfect for her mouth. Whis, watch her in awe as she took more of his cock into her mouth without stopping. She pauses at her hand that held the base of his cock and look up at him with innocent eyes.

"How do you look innocent when you're doing something so lewd?"

She shrugs and he gently removed her hand. "Take it all the way," she complied and took him until her nose was buried against his white pubic hair. His cock was tickling her throat and cutting off her breathing. She slowly pulled up for air but was stopped when Whis pressed down on the back of her head sending her nose back into his pubic hair. Coco pushed on his thighs trying to fight back to gain air, she pinches his thigh and he let her up for air. She quickly pops up and coughs while sucking in precious air.

Whis apologized quickly realizing his mistake. "Sorry sweetheart," Coco's face was flush and she had the perfect spit trail from her mouth to his dick.

"Do it again,"

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth the same way you pound my pussy," she said with a growl. He didn't need to be told again. He stood up and reached for the back of her head grabbed her bun from the base knocking it lose. His other hand slipped down and grab her jaw.

"Open wide,"

She gulped and open her mouth as wide as she could. Whis pushed his hips forward rammed his cock right into her mouth. He pounds her mouth ruining her lipstick and watches as her tears ruin the mascara, she applied that morning. He plunged into her mouth and he held her head, enjoying the way her throat felt around his throbbing cock.

Whis, pinch her nose closed and watch her reaction. She looks up at him with tears and lust in her eyes. Whis groan and cum down her throat and pulled out with a jerk, leaving her to gasp and cough.

Whis pants and pets the top of Coco's head.

"Good job love,"

Coco pants and quickly pounced on Whis knocking him onto the sofa "We are not done here Whis. We have only gotten started,"


	18. Sweet

**Mojito pov**

I didn't know how to deal with Sweet when she first woke up. When she was asleep in her box, I fell in love with her sleeping form.

I should have left her ass in the box.

When I place a kiss on her lips to wake her, she reciprocated the kiss. It was hot and passionate; our lips lock and our tongues met and perform a gentle tango with each other. We pulled apart and she looks at me taking in my features. I guess I was still out from that kiss because I didn't notice her hand coming down to slap me.

"Pervert," she hissed and looked away from me.

* * *

I broke her mind and I honestly didn't want to. Sweet didn't remember anything that happened to her but she was cautious once my mother returns her to me. Nothing sexual happens for a long time because of how guilty I felt. I just spent that time trying my best to get to know her personally. She's cold but she will have soft moments she's willing to show me. When she met the Kai of this universe, I finally realized why my mother picked her for me.

"Shut up." She said loud and clear stopping Roh in the middle of his rant.

"E-excuse you," Sweet had been quite the whole meeting only taking in the information and not replaying. Lord Sidra though it was best that she met Roh and not see him as a threat when he randomly appears to do his daily ranting. _**(Just mentioning him makes me want to roll my eyes)**_

"No, excuse you, you're annoying,"

"I am a Kai and will not be-"

She rolls her eyes and groans loudly. "Shut the fuck up! Your voice, your personality, and your whole present are just fucking annoying!" I felt a smile grow on my face before I quickly wipe it off my face.

Roh opens his mouth to argue with Sweet and was quickly shut down. "You have many negative qualities and only one good quality to back up your shit behavior. You are view as an asshole by your peers and I can't help but agree. I'm leaving this table before I flip it on you, pompous prick!" We watch her walk away and leave the room before Roh opens his mouth again.

"I have never, been talk down to by a mortal." He grumbled. Lord Sidra ignored Roh and looked over to me. "Please check on Sweet and tell her I'm sorry, I didn't know this conversation upset her,"

"Of course, my lord," I turn my back and walked away with a smirk was on my face. Sweet is perfect for me. She speaks her mind with no filter and isn't afraid of the consequences of her words. Good job mother.

* * *

She's angry, good. (I managed to get her as she finished her shower)

Before I place the cold metal cuffs on her wrists and loop them over the bedpost, she managed to place some claw marks down my back and arms. When I showed her the cat collar, she lashed out Furious and I used it against her to pin her down into a missionary position. She snarled at me and I smiled

"Don't think I forgot about my revenge," I whispered close to her ear. She tried to bite but couldn't reach anything.

"I don't see what's so bad about what I did." She growled.

"You tied me down and finger me while giving me a blowjob."

"And you came like a cheap whore too." Her smile is full of malice. I smirk and wrap my right hand around her neck and a little pressure warning her.

"You're being a mouthy little cunt today." She growls and looks away from me.

"Look at me."

She defies me and finds interest in something in our bedroom.

* * *

**No pov**

He chuckles and slaps her cunt with an open palm. She gasps and slams her eyes shut not wanting to give in to his demand.

" I said look at me."

She looks at him with fire and arousal in her eyes. He kisses her and successfully simmers her temper the kiss was soft and it drew Sweet's attention away from her partner who had removed his pants revealing his thick throbbing cock. Without warning, he thrust himself into her unprepared body. Her screams are muffled by his tongue that invaded her mouth. Her mind always seems to panic when they have sex but her body seems to remember this rough sensual dance. Sweet bites his tongue and yanks her head away in defiance breaking the kiss.

Mojito chuckled while running his tongue in his mouth to assess the damage. He grips the back of her knees and folds her in half causing her to gasp in surprise. Her knees touch her ears and her body shuddered at the feeling of his cock moving deeper inside her.

"I'm going to fuck the disobedience out of you and leave you panting like a bitch in heat."

He rams himself into her making sure he bumps against her cervix. She screams at each thrust and pulls at her cuffs, her eyes were filled with tears from the rough treatment and her pride was making it hard for her to moan out loud and enjoy herself.

"I should put a baby in you, maybe that will calm your ass down?" He snarled. "I'll keep you pregnant and bare feet until you learn your lesson. How does that sound?" Sweet broke into tears at the mental image and finally let go of her pride, her moan rip through the air as she spoke in tears.

"Nooo, please don't."

"You know you're pretty hot when you cry, keep crying and maybe I'll feel moved enough to pull out and cum on your face." He pounds into her ignoring her begging and continues until he feels himself nearing his end. She was panting hard enjoying the feeling of her partner's fat cock slamming into her the right way. He noticed her pleading stop and her panting and moaning pick up.

"Fucking slut, open your mouth or I'll stop fucking you." She quickly opened her mouth not wanting the impending orgasm to go away. He smirks and spits in her mouth with no hesitation. She froze and a look of horror grace her face before she screamed out the safe word.

"Bananas, **BANANAS MOTHERFUCKER**!" Mojito stops and smirked at her.

"**DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DOING THAT SHIT AGAIN**!"

"You can't fool me. I'm inside you. I felt the way your pussy squeezed around me the moment I spit into your mouth. Now be a good little freak and open your mouth again." She huffed ready to bitch him out but was met with a gentle thrust against her g-spot. "Oh my god~" she cried out in pleasure.

"Open your fucking mouth"

she hesitated and slowly opened her mouth. "Good," He picks up his thrust and spits once again into her mouth. "Swallow bitch." He pants while watching her every move, she cried and swallow. she felt gross like trash and worst she was turned on from the way he was treating her. For once she wasn't in charge and was put in a submissive place, it was mind-boggling and a turn on to her.

Sweet came hard squeezing her partner cock with her pussy, His hot semen painted her insides white and her pussy continues to milk him for everything he had. Once he finished, he uncuffs her and slowly tried to pull out "W-wait don't pull out j-just yet." She stutters in a coy manner. "Please?" Mojito stop moving and she wraps her arms around his body and nuzzles her nose against his neck before relaxing her head on his shoulder.

Mojito sigh and quickly swap place so he wouldn't crush his sleeping partner. "Now you act tame."


	19. Clover 2

This chapter is only on my wattpad account and Archive of our own account.

story/199040762-learning-in-beige

/works/20544887/chapters/48767537


	20. Dinner and Some rules

(Continue from preparing for a ball)(this chapter has a lot of pictures. Check out my other accounts on my profile to see the pictures)

The time spent traveling was filled with small conversations and flirty comments which left the couple blushing when they arrived.

Coco was in awe at the palace, the only other house that left her in awe was the manor her and her friends stayed in. The evening sun was coloring the sky a beautiful mix of purple and reds giving the sky a romantic aura.

"This is where you grew up?"

Whis nod and took a step forward. Coco looks down and froze in fear on the stone step. There was nothing but clouds and if she took the next step, she will plummet to her end.

Whis saw her hesitation and offered soothing words to get her to step into the clouds. "I know the first step is scary but nothing bad is going to happen." Whis offered his arm for her to link onto and she hugs his arm like a lifeline.

"Do you trust me, Coco?" He asked her softly. She quickly replies.

"Yes," Coco finally took a shaky step forward still clinging onto Whis arm. She saw her heel disappear into the cloud until she felt her heel touch something soft but solid. She placed her other foot on the ground and Whis immediately praised Coco.

"Good job my little Cocoa bean!"

"Let's just get inside," Coco mumbled not enjoying the clouds. Whis did his best to take small steps for Coco's sake. He made small talk to make the walk easier. " My father's favorite story to tell us was our mother's first reaction to being here. Your reaction was much better than my mother," Coco loosen her grip a little and looked around.

"I have to warn you, my siblings are kind of weird,"

Coco gave a light giggle "It's ok, my friends have some weird, quirks," Once they made it to the front door Coco reach out to knock but was stop by Whis who quickly held her hand. "You don't have to do that," He kisses the back of her hand causing her to be coy. The door opened revealing a neatly dress butler who bow and let them in. Coco's eyes roamed everywhere before it lands on a family picture.

"Is that you as a baby?"

She asked giddily while wondering over to the picture. Whis, stop her by wrapping his arm around her waist and escort her away from the picture. He was officially embarrassed and they haven't even been there for more than a few seconds.

"D-don't pay that picture no mind."

"But I want to know what our future baby will look like,"

"You want a baby?"

"Yes,"

"I'll keep that in mind,"

* * *

They continue talking while walking the hall and ended up in a big sitting room where a roaring fire was going. The fireplace was stunning but the couple making out on the couch was distracting.

Coco notices the maid who looked uncomfortable while holding a tray with champagne standing in the corner. The two made eye contact and Coco could see the pleading for help in her eyes. Coco gave a loud fake cough and the couple broke apart.

"Oh, look the weak link is here and she's early," Sweet with a malicious smirk and polish off her glass of champagne.

"Good evening Sweet," Coco ignored the taunt thrown at her. Sweet stood up and smooth any wrinkles from her dress and got another glass of champagne from the uncomfortable maid in the corner.

"You really shouldn't get drunk before the ball Sweet," Coco said in a worried manner.

"This is only my second glass,"

"Oh, then you should deep throat that whole bottle of champagne, maybe it will help you be pleasant for the night," Coco said with a smile. Sweet's eyes narrowed at Coco and she moved quickly to swipe at her. Mojito quickly caught her by the waist. "Ha-ha, She must of touch a nerve to get you this riled up," Mojito said teasing Sweet.

"Sweet got put in her place and I missed it?"

"Hi, Clover" Coco greeted her best friend excited.

"Oh great, you're here." Sweet hiss.

"Good evening Whis, Mojito,"

"Hello, Clover. Where is Vados?"

"Your mother needed to speak with her, she sent me to retrieve you two."

Whis gave Coco a quick peck on the cheek and Mojito followed behind him out the door. Sweet open her mouth but Clover put her finger up to signal her to shut up. Clover listens for the sound of footsteps to be gone before speaking.

"Did either of your partners tell you what's being announced tonight?" She asked softly. Coco shook her head no.

"The only thing Whis mentioned was they always make big announcements at these events," Clover grab the last two glasses on the tray and dismissed the maid from the room.

"Spill the tea freak, it's obvious you know," Clover hand over one of the glass-filled champagne to Coco and giggled. "One of us is getting married soon,"

"WHO!" Sweet and Coco yelled at the same time. "Why the oldest of course,"

"Awe Mochi is getting married, I am so happy for him," Coco said smiling. Sweet rolled her eyes and down the rest of her champagne.

"Wait why so early?" Coco asked confused.

"The same reason any royalties quickly marry off their kids," Clover said with a smirk.

"Royalty?"

"Tsk, idiot,"

"Coco use your context clues Sweetheart. The grand priest's mother is a higher being which means He's important. I highly doubt the Higher mother would let just anyone marry her only child. The grand priestess is a Queen and she's still an active role, so that means her kids are,"

"Royalty," Coco said in awe.

"Now she gets it,"

"But why would they just be faithful servants?"

Clover shrug "I don't know? it's a good question to ask Coco,"

"Save your questions for tomorrow and keep this conversation hush, we aren't supposed to know about the wedding," Sweet quietly hissed mainly looking at Coco.

Coco nods understanding the seriousness of her tone. "They're coming back," Clover whispered loud enough for the other two to hear.

* * *

**Coco pov**

Once everyone arrived dinner was announced by a maid and we all made our way over to the dining hall. The journey down the long hall was filled with comfortable chatting until Cognac decided to walk next to me.

"Ah lady Coco, have you by chance looked at all the photos on the main hall?" he asked with a big smile.

"I only saw the pictures in the lobby for a few seconds before Whis drag me away." I could hear Whis groan while his siblings snicker. "Why don't you want to show Coco your baby pictures?" Vados asked with mirth in her voice.

"Yeah it is only tradition, we all had our baby pictures plastered everywhere on the first floor until the next sibling came along," Sour said with laughter.

"Face it, you're fucked unless mother and father have another baby," Mojito said bluntly.

I tried my best to not laugh because my friends treat me like the baby of the group and I could understand the embarrassment.

"Mother treats you like you're the golden child," Sour quipped.

"Hurts not being the baby anymore?" Whis shoot back.

"Yeah it hurts but at least my baby pictures aren't on display for everyone to see." The siblings stop ragging on each other once maids opened the doors.

The dining hall is gorgeous and held a grand long table. At the end of the long table, I saw the grand priest pushing in the seat for a tall woman I never meet. My mouth was moving faster than my brain and Whis could tell. Before I blurted out something stupid Whis gave my check a quick peck shocking me and stopping me in my track. He motions towards the empty chairs and I followed him to our seats. I noticed our seat is closer to the tall women and across from Clover and Vados. I had so many questions for the tall women but Whis was keeping me at bay with his hand on my knee.

"I hope the new table is to everyone's liking we do have a lot more seats to fill." The sweet bell tone voice of the Grand priestess came from the tall women's mouth and my curiosity was immediately satisfied. I'm grateful Whis stop me from making an ass out of myself.

"I can see you've been redecorating mother, this looks like an entirely new room from the last time I saw it."

"Wasn't the walls blue last time?"

"No, you're thinking two rooms back. I decided on a more modern style from my home planet." Dinner was served and I felt my mouth watering once the maid pulled the cover off my plate.

* * *

I haven't had a good cut of meat in a long time. I realized a month ago I had put on some pounds from all the planet-hopping and eating well-made food. Whis didn't care I had put on weight but I cared. Once he realized how quick I lost weight his new obsession was over feeding me. I had the power to say no but his cooking is to damn good. The positive thing out of all of this is it kept me tip-top shape with training.

I notice everyone was already eating and having light conversations. "Is your food ok Coco?" The priestess asked softly not wanting the whole table in our conversation.

"O-oh there's nothing wrong. It's just been a minute since I had a good cut of meat." I quickly lied not wanting to tell the priestess her son is into some kinky stuff.

"Does universe seven not have good cuts?"

"Maybe? I haven't found a place I like yet." She smiled at me and I smiled back. The knife cuts the steak with ease and I pop it in my mouth and tried to contain my reaction. I heard the priestess soft giggle and saw she was watching me. I blush and let my eyes wander around the table. The conversation from earlier came back to mind.

Tonight, Whis and his siblings do have a flair of royalty. They didn't need crowns or tiara to prove they are royal. The confidence they exude was more than enough.

"I knew I forgot something," My attention was brought back to the grand priestess she was talking to Whis. "Before we leave, I need you to set Coco's crown properly on her head. I wasn't able to send it to you in time so I have it sitting on my vanity table," I did notice I didn't have a crown just like everyone else and I wasn't bothered by it. Looks heavy.

"I don't think she has a brooch either ma'am," Mochi offer quickly playing mother hen. He's been hen picking since he's arrived and I enjoy watching big, buff Mochi play mother hen. Before we met our partners, the Priestess took us on many outings, Mochi would line us up by the door and make sure we were uniformed correctly before we step out. If something was out of place you will hear about it.

"Thank you, Mochi but she doesn't receive a brooch,"

"I don't?"

"No dear, you receive something different." I nod finishing off my plate.

* * *

All of our plates were taken away and a small dish was place in between us couples, it was light green and smelled like a really sweet pear. The Priest moved his seat after dinner so he was sitting next to his wife, the table is big enough for them to seat on the same side. They are so cute together and I ship it forever.

"This dessert is made with a galaxy pear; it is a cold treat that's below zero degrees. This treat is to be consumed with care and-"

My eyes wander over to Whis as I watch the spoon, we are to share disappear into his mouth. I kind of wish I was that spoon at this moment. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and didn't Disturb his lipstick. He's not safe sitting next to me.

*snap snap*

"Coco!"

I quickly escape my thoughts and look back over to the tall priestess. Who was looking at me with a Stern motherly look? I could hear the snickering from the table.

"Do you mind tell us what's holding your attention hostage?"

"Whis and that spoon," I answered honestly.

"What?"

"Whis is good looking and the spoon is lucky, I don't know how else to answer this question." I felt myself melt into my chair. Clover snorts before she broke out laughing before covering her mouth with a table napkin to silence herself.

"J-just listen to me. It's for your safety."

"Yes, ma'am."

"This will be served at the ball and I want you to be aware so you're not screaming bloody murder in the middle of the dance floor. Don't worry about Whis at this moment, he was born to eat." I nod once more.

She sighs softly before starting up again. "Place it in your mouth and let it melt before you swallow. You only need to do this a couple of times before your body is quickly acclimated to the freezing temperature." A new one was placed in between Whis and I and the old one was taken away. (Whis must of polish the first one off quickly while I was being scolded.)

Whis pick up the spoon and I thought he was going to eat this one but he instead held the spoon for me. "Say ah."

"Y -you don't have to spoon-feed me Whis." I pout for a second before opening my mouth enough for the spoon to go in. The treat was soft and super cold. The sweet taste of pear was quickly taking over my mouth and shocking my taste buds. The treat melts some in my mouth and I swallowed. Whis continued to spoon-feed me until it was all gone. "We need some of this for the temple." Whis smiled and nods in agreement.

* * *

"Now that you're all full and happy. I need to go over a few house rules for this ball. I'll start with the new faces since that list is short." Honey announced while standing up.

"Coco, limit your questions for tonight. Do not bring a man to a psychotic break. We don't need a repeat of what happened on planet 602" Coco nods with a smile.

"Sour, you do wonderful on your own but when Sweet is added to the mix you two become the ultimate mean girl club." Sour looks shock at the statement. "I know shocking, you're the ultimate gentlemen but not when your sister is there. With that being said. Sweet and Sour do not gang up on a person and make them cry. We don't need a repeat."

"Lime, don't side-eye someone when they say something stupid. I know it's hard but try not to." "Mochi, try to relax and not play mother hen. Leave that to me."

"And lastly Clover, do not start an impromptu game of hide and go seek and the loser has to say something embarrassing out loud. We don't need a repeat" Clover pout for a second but nods quickly not wanting to be yelled at.

"What happened on planet 602?" Whis asked Coco softly. "A mess." She replied.

"Wonderful, now sweetie if you don't mind." The grand priest nods and with a snap of his finger, a short stack of papers appears in front of Honey.

"These are just some of the things my children have done at the last ball and I think I need to address them."

Soft muttered from the siblings and the phrase "Oh shit, and how did she find out." Could be heard amongst the soft and quick chatter. Honey cleared her throat and pick up the short pile. "Marcarita, I know these social events are hard for you but you can't insult someone and walk away from a conversation. For example, your mother should have swallowed you."

"And you say I'm harsh," Lime said with a smirk while looking at Marcarita "I panicked." She replied.

"Mojito, do not walk over to the music entertainment and tell them how bad of a job they're doing to the point they quit on the spot. Do not then sit down and start playing modern music that none of these old folks know nothing about."

"I honestly thought he was doing a good job until I realized what he was playing." The priest said with a soft chuckle.

"Whis, do not join in the madness by picking up the microphone, laying yourself seductively across the piano and start singing."

"The crowd loved it," Vados said softly. "Vados, do not continue to encourage the madness by "making it rain" on your brothers."

"The older women did join in, I think Whis and Mojito made a nice profit." The priest interjected. "How much did you make?" Coco whispered to Whis. "A substantial amount, but a cut of it went to Vados."

"Martinu, do not auction off Sour, Cognac, and Cukatail as escort services. Camparri do not blackmail your sister for a cut of the profit."

"Cus, don't play matchmaker at the ball and don't tell people that someone has a mistress and sit back and watch couples argue with each other. Lastly, don't try to figure out which one of your partners is 100 and make them take 100 shots of angel wine."

The table erupted with complaints. "Aw come on."

"No, when Whis turn 100 you guys got him so drunk I thought you killed him,"

* * *

Dinner was finished and was time to work on putting on my serious face. Whis had pin the heavy crown down on my head and the grand priestess put a golden gavel in my hand. The gavel was just as heavy as the crown and they both look shiny and new.

The look was complete and the woman in the mirror looking back at me look nothing like me.

"What's wrong, Coco?" Whis asked looking at me.

"I don't know,"

"You do know what's wrong. Don't hold it in or you'll feel worst during the rest of the night."

I look at his reflection in the mirror and sigh. "This fancy imposter in the mirror isn't me." Whis place his hand on my hip and lightly grip my chin so I was looking at myself in the mirror.

"This is you, Coco. Don't be fooled by the crown, makeup, and dress. You are still my curious little Coco bean under all of the fancy stuff." A small smile appeared on my face as I took in my appearance. I don't know what I was worried about. I was happy with the dress and makeup but I freaked when the crown was placed on my head. With Whis by my side, I'll be just fine.

I turned around in his hold and we quickly lock lips. The moment was ruined when the Butler spoke.

"Master Whis. Your ride is here."

"Thank you."


	21. Completed Melody

**(This chapter has a lot of pictures)**

**Coco pov**

I was shocked that we were the only two in the fancy limo and my face was showing it.

"Don't be so shock Coco. It is fitting that you have your own limo, you are the judge that stands in between rebirth and eternal hell and the only one of your friends that is actually a Queen."

I almost forgot that fact. The grand priestess and Kibito managed to find some more information and they were thrilled to give it to me. It was two thick books filled with information about my people biology and a family tree of the Royal family. "Remind me again to thank your mother and Kibito again for showing me that." I let my mind wander in order to relax before I am put in the public eye and my mind wanders over to Whis, he looks so good tonight. Especially his hair. His hair kind of tied his whole look together. Before I knew it, my finger was twirling a piece of his hair.

"Having fun with that?"

I nod and kiss him softly. It was meant to be a peck and nothing more, but it developed into a passionate lip lock. When we did pull apart, I was quick to check my lipstick.

"I choose no smudge lipstick because of your sneaky smooches." I smile seductively at him and replied.

"We're going to test the smug resistance later."

"You're being very tempting in this tiny space Coco. That's very dangerous."

The building we pulled up to was no joke. It screamed posh and rich from the outside and I can only guess the inside was much more elegant.

"Whis, please excuse my personality switch for tonight. I'm a lot colder and more unfeeling while being the judge."

"Then allow me to be your source of warmth for tonight."

I nod and we gave each other one more kiss before the limo door was open.

The walk from the limo to the main hall was a wonderful warm-up before meeting important people, Whis had warned me that a few people might be impatience and wanted to see what the judge look like as soon as I stepped inside the building. He was correct, a few people lined the walls of the hall and watch our every move. I could hear the whispers loud and clear.

"Who's that with the youngest prince?" A faceless woman whispered.

"That's the judge" The other faceless women next to her replied. "No way! She's so young."

"They let a female be a judge?" A pudgy faceless man whispered. "I bet her emotions run the rulings." The pudgy man continued.

"Why is she with the prince?" A voice in the crowd whispered.

"You didn't know? She's a faithful just like the queen." Another one replied.

"She's gorgeous." A deep voice whisper only to be followed up with a smack.

I steel myself only looking forward. My curiosity was begging to look around at all the shiny things and meet people, but the judging part of me had effectively told that side to shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down. We stop in front of a huge door and I could feel Whis hand on my hip give a small squeeze. I peek up at him only to receive a smile as a reward. I blush and gave a small smile back before my resting bitch face return. The whispers behind us pick up but I didn't care. The grand doors open to the ballroom and we stepped forward stopping at the top step I feel my long years of formal training kick in. Dozens upon dozens of eyes were laid upon Whis and I. If I was being Coco right now, I think I would have fainted out of nerves or threw up, but I'm not Coco I'm the judge.

"Now announcing Queen Jasmine, the third of the Turvixin family and Prince Whis of the higher haven family."

Lesson 289, Queens don't bow unless faced with another queen. I watch as the room bow before me except for the few higher-ups and of course the grand priest and priestess who instead elected to raise their glass of champagne towards us. Lesson 250, higher-ups don't have to do shit they are the higher-ups. If a higher-up approves of you, they will hold their glass high in a sign of respect once you are announced. Whis and I made it halfway down the steps when I finally notice some familiar faces.

Once we made it down the stairs the ball started back up. Dozens of people crowd us. Faceless people asking me millions of questions. I spent an hour listening and Replying to questions. Whis and I, unfortunately, got split apart but Clover and Lime seem to fall by my sides quickly. I noticed Lime annoyed look pointed at the direction of a male that was talking really close to Marcarita.

Marcarita looked extremely uncomfortable and look ready to jet. "Let's get something to sip on," I said loud enough the attention of my friends. Lime looks over to me and I nod in the direction of the bar. Lime notice the direction I was nodding in and eagerly agreed. We made our way over and people move out of our way quickly.

"Do you think angel wine is sweet?" Clover asked while lazily fanning herself.

"I have no clue. We could ask someone." As we got closer, I could feel how antsy Lime was getting. I step up to the two and insert myself into the one-sided conversation.

"Excuse me,"

"Whoa, you're that babe I saw in the hall! Happy to meet me?"

The young man said sticking his hand out for me to shake. Clover, Lime, Marcarita and a few nosey partyers look taken aback.

"Lord Pin-Chi, you can't shake her hand." The personal maid behind him quickly whispered.

"Ha! Why the hell not is she going to melt or something!? Shake my hand babe." Oh, I get it now, the young lord is cocky and spoiled and no is never the right answer. Man and woman must feel uncomfortable around him.

I grip the golden gavel tight in both my hands and ignored his hand. "Lady Marcarita, I was wondering if you would like to join us at the bar?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Marcarita quickly replied and latch herself onto Lime's arm. Clover and I watch them walk away happy. I started to walk away with Clover next to me but froze at the feeling of my ass being smack.

"L-Lord Pin-Chi!"

The faces in the crowd begin to be faceless again as I zero in on the jack ass. "What compiled you to do such a vulgar act?" I asked evenly.

"Don't act like you didn't like it. I heard that the Royals of Turevixin where major masochist. That was just a love tap, come with me and I'll show you something you'll really enjoy." He's trying to get a rise out of me. Clover gave a tiny giggle before speaking from behind her fan loud enough for the people around her to hear.

"How grotesque. Is this how his people behave on his planet? I would never want to visit; I might get groped." The gossip picks up in the faceless crowd and the young lord seems to back down feeling embarrassed. "This isn't over." He hisses eyeing Clover and me before shoving pass his personal maid. "Now that he's run away with his tail between his legs, let's get that drink." I chuckled for a second "Clover that group gossip technique is quite effective. You must teach me how you do it."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"They seem to handle that very well on their own." The grand priest said not moving from his seat.

"You're right. Maybe I can finally relax just a tiny bit." His wife said fully sitting back into her chair.

"Queen Hachimitsu,"

"I spoke too soon." Honey said with a growl.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. It's been ages since we last spoke or seen each other. Are you still sore about what happened?" The green-eyed Lord said with laughter in his voice.

"You objected at our wedding." Honey said evenly.

"You two seem to be doing extremely well. It's a shame It seems I'll never get a chance to be with you."

"Lord Yoshito, leave our presence before I get involved." The grand priests said with a mean side-eye.

Yoshito threw up his hands with a playful laugh. "Hahaha, I don't need to be told twice."

The couple watches him leave and once he was gone Honey groan remembering the first time, she met the man.

"He's been lurking in the shadows since your mother announced our marriage at a ball."

"We do have a reason to thank him."

"We do?" Honey asked a little shock.

"If he didn't peek in on us having an argument I would of never kiss you and realize I was in love with you. I think all that arguing was just us building up sexual tension."

"That was a nasty argument that ended with rip clothes and lipstick markings." Honey said with a smirk.

"He tried to tell everyone we were in an abusive relationship."

"It was a good thing your mother was there; she saved our ass with an outfit change."

"I almost took you on that balcony."

"I almost let you take me on that balcony."

The priest stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "You know we could always recreate that moment." Honey took his hand and stood up.

"Promise not to hold back on that slap?"

"As long as you don't hold back that bite."

**Coco pov**

Note to self. Angel wine is really strong. I took a small sip from my wine glass and slowly slip away from my friends and the bar. I wonder the crowd and stop to talk to anyone who polity asked to talk to me. I just finished talking to stout women and found an outside water fountain. I quickly sat down on the large fountains edge and close my eyes enjoying my moment of peace. My peace didn't last too long because I felt someone's Ki standing at the entrance watching me.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" A deep voice asked. I open my eyes and met a bright green pair of eyes. The type of green that reminded me of an artificially made grass. I didn't answer him and he sat down next to me.

"I would like to apologize for my son's behavior." I study his face and noticed the resemblance he had to the cocky lord that smack my ass.

"I accept your apology, but it doesn't mean anything if your son doesn't say it himself."

"You are right." I close my eyes again trying to be ok with how close this stranger was sitting.

"My name is Lord Yoshito, I am the leader of a neighboring plant we are right next to Turvixin."

My interest was piqued but I didn't want to talk to this guy. Our planet traded all the time and your mother used to visit all the time to visit your father. "W-

"Lord Yoshito, leave my student alone." _**(Thank god she shows up)**_ My mind relaxed seeing the Grand Priestess walking closer to us.

"Your student?" The man asked with a playful curious pitch in his voice. "I was aware that this is the new Queen Jasmine of Turvixin, my brother's daughter." I felt a gasp get stuck on my throat.

"Ohohoho~ Now you know that's not true." The priestess laughs out.

"Don't ignore the fact it might be true. We both know she was not limited to one lover." The older lord almost growls out.

"And you should know your brother was a one-time thing before she found her permanent sperm donor. Stop lingering on what if, she didn't pick you OR your twin brother. Now leave. Her. Daughter. Alone." The grand priestess was defending me like a mother would protect her child. I know I'm going to have a lot of questions the next day but I'm pretty happy to have a motherly figure right now.

"You should tell her the truth about her potential fathers."

"And you should tell your son and daughter their aunt is their mother." She snaps back staring the man down. The air was tense and any subtle movement from the man would be his doom.

"leave. Her. Alone." She growls. The man quickly stood up "This conversation isn't over. Jasmine, if you wish to know more information you can visit me on my planet." I watch him walk away back into the party. The Priestess didn't move and her pretty eyes had unshed tears.

"I have never lied to you but that one time and I regret it. If you have any questions about anything. I am willing to answer them."

My cold persona slipped away and Coco appear. "I want to hug you but I don't have any gloves." The priestess gave a genuine smile and blink back the tears. I offered the seat next to me and she sat down, we enjoyed the silence until the priestess spoke up.

"Your grandmother was a beautiful and smart individual and the last omni king was infatuated with her. He spent half a quarter of his time writing her love letters. Before your grandfather, she was with the previous omni king. They could not be together in this timeline so, the previous omni king blessed your mother with beauty, smarts, and godly powers when she was born. When your mother turned 20, she had people flocking from everywhere to ask for her hand in marriage. Wars broke out between people and old gods arguing. I think primitive humans told stories about it and called your mother Helen or something like that."

"And my father?"

"Your father was a royal knight and was promised to the princess of the court he served. The day he was supposed to propose to the princess, your mother came to visit. The people of that royal court will claim that your mother stole him away from the princess but your farther made up his mind about who he was in love with. Your farther abandon his post to be with your mother.

"She sounds like she had an interesting life. Let's pick this conversation up over tea." I said in a joking manner.

The priestess giggled and we stood. "Let's get back to the ball big things are going to be announced."

**Whis pov**

Now I remember why I hate the social part of this ball. It's never exciting so my siblings and I try to spice it up. Where is Coco? I haven't seen her since I glanced across the room and saw her talking to that stout cougar Miss. Noctus.

She looked ravishing in that dress I pick for her. Her serious resting bitch face and serious eyes were a big difference and it was a turn on. She looks like a dominatrix ready to play.

"Whis~"

Oh yeah, Ai is here. Ai is your cliché standard pretty mean girl.

Sweet does a better job of being the mean girl and she's not annoying.

"Good evening Ai," she latches herself onto my arm and cuddles my arm. "Have you missed me?" She asked in her fake high pitch cute voice. There is nothing cute about this voice it's like nails on a chalkboard and it sounds like she's whining when she talks. My brothers were watching not helping me. Assholes.

"Lady Ai, it's unbecoming of a lady to snuggle up to a man in public." Her personal maid said in a Stern voice. "I saw you on another planet while I was shopping. Who was that girl next to you?" Ai asked ignoring her maid.

"That was Lady Coco," Cognac quickly replied. I got ready to correct him but my other brothers and Coco friends quickly added onto the pile. "I think you'll get along fine with lady Coco. She loves nature. Isn't your planet kind of known for the vegetation?" Camparri asked pretending he didn't know that.

"Yes! We have the most beautiful gardens. Maybe you and this lady Coco can come by for tea Whis."

"I'll ask her when I see her," I mumbled not wanting to go over there.

"Why wait? I see her coming in right now." Korn said excited pointing out Coco and waving her down. I watch her walk over and our eye contact was lust-filled. She's playing a dangerous game right now and she knows it. People moved out of her way and took in her beauty as she passed.

"Good evening." Her voice was like smooth melted chocolate and all I want to do is devour her.

"You must be Lady Coco?"

Ai said eyeing Coco up and down. "My lady that's Queen Jasmine." Her maid almost yelled. "Can you please remove yourself from Whis?" Coco asked eyeing the girl. "Why should I? We've been in love since we first meet and we're going to get married~"

"Oh shit," Mochi mumbled before throwing back the rest of his wine. Coco bust out laughing "Ah-ha-ha~ oh you poor thing you. You're delusional."

"I'm not delusional! We've been dating for a long time and you're just jealous you can't compete with all of this." Ai said waving to herself. Her dress was a scream for help and Coco was about to tear into it. "What am I jealous about? The tissue stuff into your training bra, the fake hair that's not matching or the artificial garden you have growing on your tacky dress and hairpiece.

"Oh shit." Sweet and Mojito said watching the argument like referees.

"You can't talk about fake hair! No one has hair is that color!"

"Do you want to step into the bathroom and I prove it to you?"

"You could just ask Whis," Vados mumbled loud enough before downing her glass of wine.

"Oh yeah! Whis, does the carpet match the drapes?" Cus asked innocently.

"I-I don't think I should answer that."

I could hear my siblings suck their teeth. "Ah, Boo!" One of them yelled. Ai grip was tight and she growled at me "Is that her real hair color?"

"Don't keep us in suspense. Tell us." Vados yelled with the bottle of wine in her hands.

"I told you already," I said to Vados watching her down that bottle. It amazes me how high her tolerance is. "Yes, you did but I seem to draw a blank." She said with a shit-eating grin.

I yelled "Yes! Are you happy!? That's her real hair color! And the carpet matches the drapes!" my siblings erupted in cheers like we were at a bar.

I was too busy blushing in embarrassment to notice what was going on.

"Lady Ai, no!"

She didn't get far in slapping me before Coco's golden gavel made contact with Ai's head. The sound was solid and Ai hit the ground hard. We watch her blink a couple of times before she broke out in tears. "H-how d-dare you!" She yelled through her tears. The party was gathering around us mumbling before we heard our mother making her way through the crowd.

"Oh shit!" We all mumbled.

"What happened!" Our mother yelled eyeing all of us down. "S-she threw her gavel at me for no reason," Ai yelled pointing at Coco. "She raised her hand to slap Whis, her behavior has been appalling since I walked up. What woman snuggles up to another woman's man?"

"Ai!"

"Father! This girl hit me!"

"Get off the floor this instant and apologize to the Queen."

Lord Yoshito is a man with many secrets. Ai got off the floor and begrudgingly apologized before storming away.

"Now that this little ordeal is finished let's do these announcements so we can get back home." My mother said shaking her head.

Is it weird that I feel bad? I've told Coco multiple times not to lie to me and yet I've lied for a week to keep this surprise. I had a long and serious discussion with my parents when I noticed something weird happening.

**~Flashback~**

"You're hearing one half of a song?" My mother asked dropping her teacup. Farther quickly caught it and placed it down softly.

"Yes. Mother, why are you crying?"

"My baby is growing up to fast. You're already hearing your partner's soul song." She sobs.

"Is that good?"

"It's actually pretty impressive." My farther said passing a tissue to my mother.

"A soul song is a strong bond. Depending on how your partner is feeling that tune will play in different variations. It's important to hear that tune before you get married." Mom said wiping away his tears.

"Why?"

"Your grandmother and three other higher beings judge your union base off that tune that plays in your head. There is a dance that goes with that tune and it's unique because only you two know it." my farther answer.

"Why do you think we push ballroom dancing so hard?" Mother asked.

"What if Coco isn't hearing anything?"

"Then you wait. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you want but you can't rush this." Mother said.

"And if she is?"

"You come back here and tell no one. We'll work out what happens next." Farther said picking up his teacup.

I left my parents' house with a lot to think about. How would I know if Coco is hearing my soul song? Once I arrived back to the temple, I walked in the kitchen the tune in my head started to sound complete. The sounds of violins, violas, trumpets, harps, flutes and many other instruments made a beautiful soul tugging tune. What made this moment even better was Coco scrubbing the floor humming the whole thing. I quickly backpedal out of there almost tripping over myself.

I felt bad for lying but I did it to make this moment happen.

"Without further ado. I Grand Priest, give you permission to marry my daughter."

The party was a buzz and dozens of eyes placed upon us trying to see who would be proposing. Coco looks so excited letting her resting bitch face melt away. Mochi drops down on one knee and proposed.

Cus was excited and immediately accept when asked. The party clap for them and people got ready to descend on them and congratulate when my mother interrupted

"I Queen Hachimitsu, give you permission to marry my student." The party went silent and my heart felt like it was beating outside my chest.

**Coco pov**

My heartfelt weird and the tune in my head felt, chaotic. In a good way. I gulp and glanced over to Clover who look just as lost. The tune in my head sounds like it was building up. I look over to Whis and the tune reaches its climax. A surprised gasp left my mouth and people around us seem to melt away.

"Coco,"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" My voice was stuck and I couldn't get the words to just come out. So, I nod like a mad man before leaping to hug him. I didn't give a damn about being proper.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He gave my lips a peck and place the ring on my finger.

The rest of the night seems to melt together until we made it back to the castle.

Whis bedroom was styled just to his taste and I like the look. I didn't get to take in more before his lips attacked my neck. He slowly worked my dress off while leaving hickeys on my neck. The dress hit the ground and I step out of it leaving my heels and his lips behind. I pulled him over to the bedside by his tie and help him undress. Our lips lock and a fight for dominants ensued with our tongues. He unhooks my bra with no struggles and hooks his finger into the waistband of my panties. Whis won the tongue battle and broke the kiss.

"The tune in my head sounds different and I like it." The normal tempo tune had slowed and saxophone in my head seems to take the lead. The lights in the bedroom flip off and the candles lit the room, perfect. The saxophone makes sense now.

"Jump."

I complied and Whis caught me with no problem. I wrap my legs around his waist and laid soft kisses across his collarbone. He laid me on his bed and pulled my panties off and a thrill shot up my spine. "I've been keeping track of your heat since you don't like to warn me my little Coco bean." I giggled and a warm blush grew on my cheeks. "You've done a good job composing yourself two days into your heat."

"Thank you." Whis attacked at my lips and rub his finger over my wet opening before sliding his finger in.

"Please Whis." I moaned wanting more.

*knock knock*

"Fuck." We both said with a grumble.


	22. (What If) Shin 2

A heavily pregnant Lillian was outside enjoying the summer breeze that decided to bless the planet. Her husband was out on business with the elder Kai. Shin didn't want Lillian to go because of how far along she was so he asked his bodyguard to stay behind.

* * *

Kibito was the ultimate fun blocker. He spent his time timing everything I did, I can't be out in the garden too long, I can't stand too long and, I can't walk too long. I managed to convince him that sitting under a tree relaxing and enjoying the breeze wouldn't kill my unborn child.

I was ready to go in and stuff my face with that cheesecake Cus drop off when I felt four people arrive on the planet. "I feel four people, two Saiyans and a god with his attendant."

"Good job Lillian," Kibito said patting my head in a fatherly way. We waited until the four of them arrived over the hill before Kibito stood up to meet them.

"Good evening," Kibito said with a respectable bow. The fellow in orange was too excited upon seeing me and pointed.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that lady who made all those delicious snacks the last time I was here."

"Delicious snacks?"

I saw the purple cat and immediately knew who it was. "hello you must be Lord Beerus?"

"Yes, I am. You know it's rude not to bow in my presence."

Kibito quickly came to my defense "Lord Beerus. Li-" I cut him off with a delicious smirk on my face.

"No no, it's fine I can get up." Kibito, like always was quick to be by my side to help me up. I stood up and the god looks at me shock. "Hey, I don't remember you being so big last time. What happened?"

"You idiot!" A man with pointy hair yelled at Goku. "She's pregnant you moron!" Lord Beerus yelled delivering a blow to Goku's head. "Ow! Well, at least I didn't try to make her bow for me!" Goku yelled rubbing his head. "How rude of you my lord to make a pregnant woman bow." The angel said looking a Beerus with a side-eye.

"Excuse me?" I said softly but was loud enough to gain attention. "May I ask what are you doing here?" "We were wondering if we could speak to Shin." The pretty eyed angel asked.

"He's not in right now but I can help," I said placing my hand on my stomach out of habit.

"What can one pregnant human do for us?" Beerus scoff

I gave a smart ass respond "Help. How may I help you?" I said with a giggle.

"Last time I was here Shin mentioned something about a trial of strength in the garden," Goku said jumping to the point.

"Oh no, Lillian is not conducting any challenges today," Kibito yelled jumping in front of me.

"That's it the Lily challenge! I did it for five minutes and failed." Goku said ignoring Kibito.

"Your free to have as many goes as you like." A light bulb went off in my head and I got excited. "Kibito I'm pretty hungry let's have lunch in the garden today."

"Are you sure that's safe my lady?" I nod in excitement.

"Oh, wait. would you three like to have lunch while you wait?" I asked the cat, angel and pointed hair man.

"No, I will take part in this challenge." The man with the pointy hair said clenching his fist. I nod and look at the cat and angel.

"So, two for lunch?"

"Yes." The cat and angel quickly agreed with a nod. "Splendid. Kibito please show everyone where to go and I'll bring out lunch."

* * *

I haven't seen anyone so excited about food since Goku. Speaking of Goku I should check on him and Vegeta I pulled my crystal ball and saw my copy winning the fight and throwing them out of the garden. A few seconds later they were flying over our heads. I put the ball away when Kibito places more food in front of me.

"How did you come up with such a challenge?"

"Well, once I finished the garden it took on a life of its own. Protecting the garden and the planet. So, the being became our first line of defense against anything threatening. I playfully named it the Lily challenge and somehow word of it spread. Gods and mortal fighters asked to do the Challenge. I had to turn those away who were not strong enough."

"What is a mortal doing here on kaioshin planet?"

"Well, Its only natural that a husband and wife would live on the same planet," I state calmly.

"WHAT! WHO!"

"Shin," I replied calmly. (all his screaming is slowly making me mad.) I thought while looking at him blankly.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY WASN'T I NOTIFIED!?"

"I sent a wedding invitation. Maybe you were sleeping? I sent pictures to because you didn't show." I wasn't interested in any more questions and Kibito could see because he places a pudding cup in front of me.

(aw man universe 10 knows how to make pudding.) I quickly swipe up the sweet treat and pop the spoon into my mouth with a smile.

"WHIS!"

"You don't pay attention to your surroundings, my lord, their wedding picture is sitting in a frame in the living room," Whis said before consuming the snacks in front of him.

"How are you pregnant?" the cat destroyer asked me. I felt like being a tiny bit of an asshole so I pretend I didn't know what he was asking.

"Oh dear, well when a Kai loves a woman very much."

"No, not like that. Just forget it." Beerus sat down flustered. The sound of two bodies being thrown next to the table got everyone's attention. "Had enough?" I asked looking at the two panting saiyans

"No!"

"Well, you could try again after dessert."

* * *

After lunch was over Whis and I talked a lot. I had no problem with his questions because I'm just too full and happy. "Lillian?" My ears twitch picking up the sounds of my husband calling my name from afar. I looked over to Kibito and smiled widely. "Shin must be back."

"We're in the garden!" I said out loud.

"There you are. Oh, Lord Beerus is here."

"Yes, I am. Why didn't you tell me you got married!?"

"Lily sent an invite." Shine said bluntly.

"You're forgetting something important idiot! She's now a part of our bond."

"What does that mean?" I asked looking at the destroyer. Behind me, Kibito and Shin were frantically signaling him to stop talking. Even Vegeta was doing his best to signaling him to stop knowing the outcome of upsetting a pregnant woman.

"If I die your husband dies!"

My world felt like it was shattering at the thought of my tiny husband dying and leaving me with our unborn child. An ungodly sound came from my mouth as a sob burst through. I couldn't think straight and I could only string together a couple of words that didn't make sense.

"Why would you, I can't, ahhhh,"

"Annand your crying," Shin said face-palming himself.

"Good job my lord you made a pregnant woman cry." Whis sass side-eyeing Beerus.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Shin slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her in a calm voice. "You must have had a long day today and missed your nap because you entertained our guest. Thank you for entertaining our guests. Why don't you go with Kibito and lay down in our bed and I'll draw up a hot bath for your back." Lily nods and Kibito gently scoop her up bridal style and takes her away.

* * *

"That was like watching a professional diffuse a bomb," Vegeta said amazed. He thought there would be more drama.

"And this is one of her better days," Shin Said while sinking into Lily's empty seat.

"She was happy even when Goku told her she got bigger. No negative reactions until just now." Whis noted.

"How is she so happy? Bulma wanted to kill me every second she saw me?"

"Kibito isn't here for her safety. He's here for other people's safety. Lily has triggers and we try to stay away from them. No baby carrots, puppies, disturbing naps or mention of death of any kind."

Lily has always been a laid-back person. When she reached 6 months, she was a ball of emotions I wasn't ready for.

"Lily."

She was napping in the middle of our bed. Good. It will give me time to deal with whatever emotion she throws at me when she wake-up. I sat in the new rocking chair next to the bed and read a book.

15 minutes later she woke up groaning. That can only mean her back was hurting.

"Shin~"

"Yes, Lily."

"My breast hurt, I'm horny and have to pee." Well shit, this was a new combination. She hasn't felt horny in forever and this is the first time she said something about her breast. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help."

"How about a hot bath first."

"That sounds wonderful." I help her into the tub and freak out as I paced in front of our bedroom door. "Why are you pacing up here?" "Elder kai! Lily is feeling something other than happy, mad and tired. She's horny." "What's your point? She's a pregnant woman."

"Do you not remember the fit she threw the last time I wanted to be intimate?" "I do, and you had it coming. You asked a woman who wasn't feeling beautiful if she wanted to get naked in front of you. I heard her ranting."

"Then what do I do now?"

"Are you running away from your gorgeous wife who wants to be intimate? Get in there and love her before you make her feel like she looks ugly!" Old kai yelled pointing to the bedroom door.

"You sure do know a lot about pregnant women. Wait what do I do about her breast?"

"She's making milk, get creative!" He snapped shoving him through the door and slamming it shut.

"Lily! You should have waited for me to help you out of the tub. I didn't want you to slip and fall."

"I'm a big girl Shin I don't need a babysitter. I think that hot bath made my breast feel better, but now I'm leaking milk. Weird right?" she joked sitting on the side of the bed in just her towel.

"I think I know how to fix that."

"Really? How?"

* * *

"Goodness lily, they are so full," Shin said grabbing a handful of her breast, she jumps at the contact and a little bit of her milk came from her nipples.

"Ohhh, that hurts baby be gentle."

"Sorry love." Shin lighten his grip "Maybe you're overfilled with milk?"

"What do we do about it?" Lily asked innocently.

"Get creative."

Shin leans over and gently covered lily's nipple with his mouth and sucks slowly. His mouth rewarded with the taste of Lily's sweets milk which reminded him of the milk tea she often makes for him. Lily gasp before giving a breathy moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Shin~" (I'm not going to be able to look anyone in the eyes after this.) Shin though blushing. He let go of her nipple when no more milk flows forward. Shin pop the other nipple into his mouth and suck a bit harder. Lily moans and cradle Shin's head closer while squeezing her thighs together to gain some type of pleasure. A few minutes later Lily sigh in relief. Shin stops momentarily and looks at his blushing wife. "Does that feel better?"

"Much better." (Great, one problem down one more to go.) Shin though rubbing Lily's thigh causing a shiver to ripple through her body.

* * *

"What are we doing here Whis?" Beerus said with a yawn.

"I'm picking out a gift for Lady Lily and the baby," Whis said eyeing up the wall full of baby clothes.

"Why?"

"Oh, you must have not heard?"

"What?"

"Lady Lily is a baking prodigy. The snacks we had today were not her baking. One taste of her baking will send any being into a foodgasm."

"I don't believe it."

"Let me remind you my lord that you didn't attend the wedding and taste the numerous Delicacies that Lady Lily had made."

"What does us shopping for baby stuff have to do with baked goods?"

"My lord I think it would be good to stay in Lily's good grace. There is no secret that she favors universe ten Kai, Destroyer and angel attendant. She visits often and brings this big basket filled to the brim with homemade baked goods."

"How do you know this?" Beerus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I may or may not have shown up randomly while she was visiting."

"You've been sneaking off having snacks behind my back!?" Beerus yelled gain attain from shopping mothers.

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry." Lily cried out.

"You have nothing to apologize about lily," Shin said rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't think that was possible to squirt and I freaked out thinking my water broke."

"It's ok."

"Shin I don't know how to feel, I'm still horny." She whimpers wanting to disappear.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"N-no I'm still embarrassed. C-can we cuddle?"

"Yes, we can."


	23. Galaxy pear

Still have writer's block. have some smut. Warning! Choking, somewhat of a threesome and mommy kink. I am so sorry the last bit seems rushed, might fix it later.

Coco, she's an enigma. She's human which I hate but she proves to be different from the rest of the humans. She truly confuses me, when I speak ill of humans, she listens and we actually debate about it instead of her just telling me I'm wrong. She's excited for any bit of information she receives about her people and has decided that she will share with me of all people. I am delighted to listen to her but sometimes her timing is horribly off.

"ZAMASU HOLY SHIT!" Coco yelled kicking in my door and standing in the doorway.

I woke up with a scream falling out of bed. I shot up and got in a fighting position. "Lady Coco!" I saw her and had to make a split decision to hit her for waking me up or be nice. _**(She's lucky she's beautiful.)**_ I lower my stance and rub my forehead frustrated.

"You won't believe what I found out!" She yelled holding out a thick book.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" I asked with a groan getting back in bed and turning my back to her.

"No! I'm too excited." I felt the edge of the bed sink and I turn to tell her to leave. My mouth and throat felt dry when I actually took the time to take in her appearance. She had on silk pajamas and her housecoat was open revealing her hard nipples poking against the silk.

(A picture goes here. you can see it on my archiveofourown account.)

"Lady Coco, where are your clothes?" I asked sitting up.

"I was too excited to change." She scoots back some more on the bed and I felt my body tense. "What's wrong Zamasu?"

My eyes quickly move from her breast to her face. "How are you comfortable sitting here with no bra on?"

"Are my breasts bothering you?" She asked moving closer. I nod hoping she would close her housecoat but she didn't do that. "They're just breast." She said with that innocent giggle that causes a shiver to run down my spine. She places the book down and I hid my hands, last time I said something about her breast being distracting she place both of my hands on her breast. It took a lot of self-control not to squeeze them.

I opened my mouth to mock the fact she couldn't reach my hands but felt stupid when she pulled the straps of her nightgown down revealing her breast.

No words came to my mouth and she grabs my hands and places them on her naked breast. I gave in to the temptation and gave her soft breast a squeeze. A delicious moan escaped from her mouth and I attacked her lips wanting to relish in her moan. I quickly pulled away realizing my mistake.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. Your partner is going to kill me."

"Zamasu relax. Whis and I talk about you a lot, especially when I come home from our lesson. We realize that you might have more than a crush on me and don't know how to express that. So, I'm going to help you by letting you explore this feeling." She said with a wide smile.

"You're crazy," I said in awe. "Your partner would not approve of us having sex. Why would he want to share you!? I wouldn't want to share you!?" A blush grew on her lightly golden freckled cheeks.

"Despite how you may picture our relationship, we have opened our bed to two people before. We've decided that we aren't opposed to bringing a third in." My face was hot and something warm was growing in my stomach. I've always daydreamed about intimately being with Coco since I meet her, I never thought about adding her partner into the mix. The thought of it was causing that warm feeling in my stomach to grow bigger.

I felt the spot on the bed next to me move. I didn't question Coco only watch as she let her housecoat and nightgown hit the floor.

"L-lady Coco. What about your partner."

"Tip number one drop the lady and stop saying, partner. His name is Whis." She stood in front of me in all of her naked glory and cup my cheeks with her hands.

"Say Whis~" She commands in a seductive tone.

I wanted to beat myself up for opening my mouth so willingly "Whis."

"Good, now say Coco."

"Coco."

"Good boy, now let's work on this sexual tension."

**Coco pov**

His hands roam freely across my body as I laid naked on his bed. This was the perfect way to help him work out his jitters and nerve, it was the same thing Whis did when I said I was ready. When he got comfortable his lips replace his hands. I didn't direct him in any way only encourage him with soft moans and encouraging words. I moan and arch my back when he finally took my nipple into his warm mouth and suck like a newborn. He was so rough with his actions. My hands wander down to the bulge in his pajama pants. a breathless gasp fell from my mouth as his cock push against my hand, his throbbing cock was begging to be released. I sled his pants down with ease and watch his cock spring free, my mouth water thinking about how his cock would feel in my mouth. Zamasu's body stiffened at the realization of being nude in front of me. I sat up and place a kiss on his cheek and along his neck before whispering softly into his ear.

"Don't stop, you're doing so well~" Zamasu gently pushes me back down onto the bed.

"I would like to request something."

"Drop the formalities and just tell me what you want."

"I want to choke you." He mumbled softly barely loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear. "I'll warn you now, Whis doesn't tolerant rude bed manners and will get creative with punishment. Speak up and be loud and clear about what you want. Now tell me what you're going to do." His body relaxed, a fire seems to ignite deep inside.

"I'm going to choke you while I fuck you."

"Much better. Since I'm not tied down, I'll tap out if things get too crazy."

**No pov**

Zamasu presses his cock inside and pauses at the sensation, she was tight, wet and hot if he wasn't careful this could end early. He adjusts and plunged the rest of his cock inside, his pace started slowly while he tried to find his rhythm. Once he found his rhythm, he fucks her with reckless abandonment. Coco moans and her toes curled as he brushes past her sweet spot.

"Zamasu~" she cried out gripping the bedsheets. Zamasu looks down at their union and almost came at the erotica sight of Coco's pussy swallowing his cock. He snatched his eyes away not wanting to cum and let his eyes roam over Coco's plump lips and finally to her neck. Her neck was clear except for this one spot with a reoccurring hickey.

_**(her partner must really love maker this one spot.) **_What Coco said earlier came back to mind and Zamasu rephrases it. _**(Whis must really love this spot…. If I kiss it, will it be an indirect kiss?) **_Heat roll through his stomach at the thought of kissing Whis while he fucks Coco. He could imagine Whis behind him being encouraging while he slowly worked his cock inside him.

"You're thinking about him while fucking me. How lewd." Zamasu hips stop and looked at Coco like a deer in the headlights.

"Y-you can't prove that!"

"Oh yeah? Your thrust became slower and erotica after your eyes roam over my neck where Whis loves to mark. Were you thinking about fucking him or him fucking you?" Zamasu sputtered before wrapping his hands around Coco's neck.

"Shut up Coco."

"I don't see you as a top, you're more of a bottom." Zamasu grip tightens as a warning, he felt her swallow before she opened her mouth again. "So, your Bi?" She said with a tempting giggle. Zamasu clamps his hands tight around her neck and slams into Coco pussy deep while she gasps for air. He let go and Coco immediately gasp for sweet air.

"F-fuck, t-that was kind of close." Zamasu continues to fuck Coco feeling the need to cum and wrap his hands back around her neck. Coco cried out feeling her orgasm on the edge. Zamasu held on tight to Coco's neck and came at the sound of Coco gasping. He let go of her neck and came with a loud groan. Coco greedily sucks in air as her orgasm rippled through her body. Once Coco milked him for everything, he had she was left panting.

"I forgot. To mention. Not to cum inside."

Zamasu softly slumps over next to her ear. "I'm sorry."

**Zamasu pov**

The next day I woke up alone feeling lonely. I rolled out of bed and look at my nightstand where a note was left. I read it and immediately felt my face get warm. How can this couple be so tempting even through a note, could I go through with such a lewd request?

I didn't hear from Coco until the day before our lesson, she had warned me she was coming earlier than normal and not to worry about snacks.

I was outside under the tree Coco's bird likes to stay in meditation when I felt Coco arrive. I felt a gasp get stuck in my throat when I Felt Whis with her. I am a shame to admit it but since that night with Coco, I've thought about the two constantly. I stood up to greet both of them excepting them to be dress prim and proper like always. I was terribly wrong; they both look like they were ripped from one of those fashion magazines Cus read.

**(Once again. Another picture goes here.)**

Whis had his arm wrap around Coco's waist and Coco was waving happily with a basket in her hand. "Hello, Zamasu."

"Hello, Lad-" I quickly retract the lady. "Hello, Coco. Hello Whis." Her smile brightens and she left Whis hold and plant a kiss on my cheek. "Good boy, I thought we could have snacks before lessons. Is that ok?" I nod my head and Whis was quick to correct me.

"Use your words Zamasu."

"Sorry, yes please."

Coco places the basket on the table and I couldn't help but eye her up. The dress she was wearing was hugging her curves.

"You're not even listening to what I am saying." I could hear Whis chuckle and it stops me from staring "I'm sorry."

"No harm is done. I have no problem asking again." She offered the seat across from Whis, I thank her and sat down. She places a hand on my shoulder to gain my full attention. "Did you think about our offer?" "Yes, and I accept." I didn't know Coco's smile could get any wider.

"That's amazing Zamasu, I'll go get us some tea."

"I can get it, Coco."

"No no you relax, I know where everything is." I watch her hips sway when she walked away and bit my tongue.

"She's intoxicating, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"We have a few rules to discuss Zamasu."

I guess now I can answer Coco's questions. I'm bi and between Whis and me, I'm a bottom. Whis cock is intimidating in size, maybe because he pulled it out while I was on my knees. I don't know how we went from talking to me being bent over the table taking him deep. My insides feel wired like I was beyond stuff but I don't want the sensation to stop. The sound of Coco humming and pushing the tea cart could be heard, I looked over and saw Coco setting the same table I was being Fuck on.

"One or two sugar?" Coco asked as if this was normal. I didn't answer and a hard smack was delivered to my ass causing me to gasp. "Don't be rude Zamasu, she asked you a question."

"S-sorry, sir. One please."

"Cream?"

"No mommy." I slam my hand over my mouth embarrassed.

Coco giggled "I've never been called mommy before."

"It's kind of fitting."

"Do you want to call me mommy?" Coco asked cutting the cheesecake. "Yes." I whimpered out feeling Whis cock brush against something that causes butterflies in my stomach.

"Ahhh~"

"Awe, I lost the bet. You found his prostate before I could cut your slice." A delicious chuckle left Whis mouth and Coco place the last plate on the table.

"What's your prize?"

"Zamasu is close to cumming, why don't you help him out?" I didn't know where Coco went until I heard her under the table. "Wow, Zamasu has a lot of pre-cum." Her plump lips kiss the head of my cock before she took me as far as she could. The sensations of Whis fucking me and Coco sucking me was too much to handle and I came hard.

I pant and Coco pops up excited "Whis! He tastes like a galaxy pear!" Whis, laugh before pulling out.

"Are you telling me Kais have a trend of tasting like fruit?"

"Yes. Good job Zamasu. I'm pretty sure you want a bath before eating." I nod before closing my eyes.


	24. Where do babies comes from?

(this chapter contains a lot of pictures. You can see the pictures on my other accounts.)

"Coco please open the door."

There is only one voice out of my group of friends that sounds that wobbly when stress out.

"Cream?" Whis let me up and I threw on a housecoat. I quickly made my way over to the door and threw it open. Cream has always looked like a nervous bunny even before I got to know them. Right now, they look like a ball of stress that was melting from stress.

"What's wrong?"

"K-king Yemma called and, and!"

"Cream, Breath, deep breaths."

Whis came up behind me to see what was going on. I guess he could hear what was happening?

"Hell is out of control! A tyrant was ﬁnally killed in your universe a-and it only took him an hour to mess up hell!"

"Cream why didn't you just call me or push the emergency call button?" A bulb must of went off Cream squealed.

"Y-you're so smart Coco!" Cream press the emergency button and I was too late to stop them. An ungodly sound rang out and I quickly slam my hands over my ear.

* * *

**~Priestess pov~ **

I step out of the bathroom with a facial mask on my face and look over to my husband. He was face down on his side of the bed.

"Rough night love?"

"I gave away my oldest daughter tonight." He said muffled into the pillow. "Unidentiﬁed emotion?" He nods and I walked over and pat his back in comfort. He sat up and gently pulled at the belt on my housecoat.

"Let's have another child." I laugh, after having so many kids we just always joked about having one or two more to get to twenty. he didn't join in my laughter.

"O-oh shit, y-you're serious." He nods and I thought about it for a second.

"...ok. Let's have a baby." We lean in but was Interrupted by a horrible sound. "What is that ungodly noise?" my husband asked looking around. I groan.

"The emergency call button." I pull off my housecoat while walking back into the bathroom.

"You're going to check?"

"Yes. Our kids are making their way here." I said while stepping out of the bathroom dress in something basic. I saw that he had his face buried back into the pillow.

"Are you going to open the door when they knock?" I asked while putting my hair up in a high ponytail. "No," I shrug and giggled "Ok,"

* * *

**No pov**

"This better be good. I was enjoying my night." Sweet said with a hiss.

"I'm so sorry an emergency stops you from playing dominatrix."

"Fuck you, Clover!"

"Ladies, Stop. We have bigger things to worry about. We are two members short and don't know what's wrong." Mochi said stepping in to separate the two. Ten minutes of tense silence pass before Cream and Coco ﬁnally arrived. The rest of the members let out a sigh of relief and greeted the two.

"I just got off a call with king Yemma and Hell is out of control. If you had a chance to review your cases before the ball, one of our candidates that were up for complete deletion was killed before we could get to him."  
"Frieza of universe seven was killed by a teenager from an alternate timeline." Cream added looking over their notes.

"Whoa wait. Alternate timeline!? Isn't that against the rules?" Cinnamon asked.

"It is and it will be revisited, right now we have to get hell back in order. I'm ready to personally deliver Frieza to his eternal hell."

"My, my, it sounds like this situation has riled you up, Coco."

"Grand Priestess!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"The handlers in hell couldn't handle one measly little prisoner with a temper tamper. I'm not going down there but I will lend a helpful ear. What is your plan, Coco?"

"we a going to go down there and balance hell again."

"Might I suggest that the whole council not go down there. It would be a shame if the whole council was to be wiped out in one go."

"She's right. I will volunteer to go." Mochi said stepping up.

Coco shook her head. "Mochi you stay here."

"What!?"

"Tuff break big guy. I'll tell you everything you miss." Clover playfully said patting his back.

"Clover you are staying here too."

"What!?"

"Mochi is the second strongest and Clover is the third. Not to be dramatic but if I die your positions in the strongest would change and Mochi will be in charge."

"Then who will you take?" The priestess asked curiously.

"Lime for tactical purposes, Sweet and Sour for fighting back up and Cream for clean up."

Cream freaked out at being mention. "Me! I'm not an excellent fighter like you four."

"I know but your details in note-taking skills are impeccable If, I make it back paperwork is going to be a bitch."

"Now that you have your team put together you can't go to hell in your pajamas. Allow me to dress you." The priestess offered and made her silver staff appear. With a tap of staff, the team of five were dress in a more modern looking workout clothes.

"Alright let's go to hell!" Coco said confidently.

"I-if I didn't know the situation I-I would be worried." Cream stuttered out.

* * *

**Coco pov**

The priestess was nice enough to drop us off on a hill on the edge of the chaos. Hellbound spirits where fighting handlers who were trying their best to survive. Sweet gave a disgusted grunt and I couldn't help but to playfully banter.

"What's wrong sweet? All this fighting is reminding you of the sex you were dragged away from?" She huffed and cross her arms.

"You're lucky we get to beat up people or else I'll make my way over there."

"W-wait, we s-still have to f-follow protocols." Cream stuttered.

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it." I took a step forward and sucked in an exuberant amount of air and let my voice bellow across hell

"Attention hell-bound souls! Return to your handlers and your punishment will not be severe!" Laughter rolled across the land from the bound souls.

"What's a little lady going to do to stop us?" A random yell out.

"Frieza! Reveal yourself! I have no time for your hair brain lackeys!" A chortle that was hard to repeat was heard before a Frost demon revealed himself.

"Who are you to demand me!? Lord Frieza!"

"We are representatives from the counsel of life. You were due for a court appearance but got axed by a teenager." He growled and started to rant at me because his pride was hurt. I didn't care for his monologue and listen in on the conversation going on behind me.

"Cream you'll stay up here on the edge so you can see and note everything. I suggest using your perfect cube spell for your safety. Sweet and Sour, you two will take the middle ground. We'll leave Coco to fight the lizard." Lime finished speaking and pat my shoulder to signal to me. I cut off the lizard rant "Frieza you're boring me." I heard Lime, Sweet, and Sour take off and Cream Shield go up. I float down not too far from the lizard

"Stop ranting Frieza and fight me!"

"It's Lord Frieza!" He yelled delivery a hard punch to my face. My body made contact with the hill causing a crater, I was surrounded by the debris and dust that kick up. Frieza laughs in victory.

"Poor thing didn't even last a minute."

* * *

**No pov**

"That was a hard blow. Is she going to be ok mother?" Sour asked from his comfortable position on the grand priest and priestess bed. Once Honey opened a portal, she invited back the rest of the court to watch what was happening.

"That was probably just a little love tap to Coco. She'll be fine." Clover replied from her cuddle position next to Vados. "I'm kind of happy I didn't go now. This bed is super comfortable."

"Don't ask them where they got it from they won't tell." Cus huffed snuggling closer to her mother's leg. Honey pet Cus' head and saw that her husband still had his face buried into the pillow. She shook her head and continue to watch.

**Coco pov**

"I'm actually pretty disappointed."

"What!"

"I've had rude men slap my ass harder than the blow you just delivered. If this is your best then this will be over quick." The dust settled and I was reviled standing with no cuts or bruises, the only thing off was my lipstick that was a little smudged. He hesitated and I took the opening. Quick as lightning I zip forward and landed a blow that threw him into the fountain of hell. I quickly summoned the hammer of justice and came down with enough force to kill.

**No pov**

"OK, time out! Where did Coco get a weapon taller than her?" Cayenne yelled pointing to the screen.

"That's Gideon, the war hammer of justice. It's older than the stars and has seen only three owners." Honey answers not taking her eyes away from the battle.

"It's kind of amazing seeing five foot seven women handle something taller than her with such ease," Cinnamon said with a giggle.

"No, it's not, she handles Whis really well." Whis side-eyed Mojito before pushing him off the bed with his foot. Mojito hit the ground and quickly pop up ready to tell "Mom!" Honey took her eyes away for a second assessing the situation.

"Behave you two. Your father is trying to relax." She turns back to the action and everyone else looked at the unmoving grand priest. _**(That's relaxing?)**_ They all thought.

**Coco pov**

The fountain shattered and water exploded. Frieza managed to move at the last second. "T-that was meant to kill," Frieza said with shock in his voice.

"You hero types supposed to be about forgiveness and not killing!" A light laugh fell from my mouth

"I never said I was a hero," I said in between laughter.

"I don't care if you die. Your life means nothing to me." I could see the fear in his eyes for a split second before he grits his teeth and clench his fist. "Does my careless attitude towards your life upset you? Will knowing this make you fight better? Because right now I feel like babysitting a toddler with a tantrum."

**No pov**

"She's laying on those insults pretty thick. What is she doing?"

"A diversion tactic. Pay attention to the background." Honey said running her fingers in her husband's hair. Cus had moved from her side to cuddle up next to her fiancé and her husband took the empty spot.

"Whoa, those three a clearing out that field pretty quick."

"You mean to tell me Coco was distraction this whole time?"

"Yes." She replied letting her fingertips lightly graze her husband's neck.

* * *

**Coco pov**

He charged forward throwing a barrage of punches and I dodge all of them with ease. (Man, this is nothing like the high mother fighting.) I sweep him off his feet with the handle and came down again with the intention to kill. I slow my swing down on purpose to give him enough time to flee. (I wonder how much longer? Me missing my mark isn't like me.) I went on the attack and landed a clean hit with the hammer knocking him through someone's office building. (Damn it, someone is going to complain about that.)

"Yo!" I look up to the hill and saw everyone standing on the hill finished with their task. I nod and look back only to receive a sucker punch to the face. I drop the hammer where I was standing the punch threw me off my feet and back into the hill my friends were standing on. My body made a body size crater in the side of the hill.

"Oh no!" Cream cried out.

The lizard took the opportunity to throw a hastily made death ball at me. "Say goodnight turvixin! I take pleasure in knowing I'll be the reason your race goes extinct!" I look at the ball come towards me and smirked, that death ball is going to slow. I held out my right hand and Frieza laugh.

"Is this your last plead for help before you die?" I didn't reply and he continued to laugh in the perfect spot. My Gideon that was left behind came flying at a fast pace. It made solid contact with the back of Frieza's head knocking him out cold. I pull myself out of the crater and went over to make sure he was out cold.

"T-that was amazing Coco!" Cream yelled.

"Thank you, did you get all the notes?"

"I sure did." Cream beamed happily.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked giving everyone a once over.

"A few light bruises here and there but nothing bad," Lime replied. I nod and grab Frieza.

"You four head back, I'll be right behind you. I got to take him to his hell."

**No pov**

Once Coco made it back everyone went to sleep peacefully. It was a few hours of sleep until the tall priestess came storming through the sleeping couple's door.

"Whis, Coco! Wake up! You're the last two to arrive at the breakfast table!" She yanked the covers off and toss their housecoat at them. The couple shuffles over to the same room they had dinner, Coco receives applause from the siblings once she entered. "W-what?" "Congratulations Coco for being the only reason Whis doesn't beat us to the breakfast table," Vados said with a smile. The couple looks away embarrassed and quickly sat down in their seats.

Breakfast was served and everyone dug in. Except for Coco who stuck with just tea. Honey notice the lack of food and her mind jump to the conclusion that she was pregnant.

"Are you ok Coco?" Coco nod

"I'm just not ready for the paperwork that comes with yesterday."

"Oh, no no no-no-no. No paperwork for you."

"What!?"

"You have a busy day today and none of it includes paperwork."

"Once you put some food in your face young lady. You, Whis, Mochi and Cus need to meet your farther and I in the ballroom." (A.n. they can call him farther, now right?)

"Yes, ma'am." A maid quickly places a new hot plate in front of Coco. Coco eyed the food before placing the fruit into her mouth first. Whis knew why she was being a picky eater and place his hand on her thigh in comfort. All she wanted to do was snuggle up to Whis and work on keeping herself none feral. "As for the rest of you, I'm giving you permission to your black cards s-" she didn't get to finish before her children burst with excitement.

"We must be going on vacation!"

"Where are we going this time!?"

"AS I WAS SAYING! Spend responsibly because you are shopping for you and your partner." Her kids nod in excitement. "You're dismissed. Leave when you're ready." Cus and Whis pout and sunk into their seats. "Don't be dramatic you two. You four can go later." They quickly bounce back.

* * *

**Coco pov**

That tune that's been bouncing around in my head actually means something. We finished breakfast and went with the priest and priestess (can I just call them mom and dad?) To this office. They explained in detail what the sound was. They spent half a day working with us and showing us how that unique soundtrack can be used properly. When I'm far away from Whis his half of the song is gone but I know where he's at. For the second half of the day, Whis and Mochi were taken away by the grand priest. Cus and I had our measurements taken by some uptight looking lady I remember seeing at the ball. Once she left Cus and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was Miss Haddy, she's the world's oldest dressmaker. Because I'm your mother figure you'll follow my customs. You will have two wedding dresses for good luck, one for your pictures and another never seen until the day of the wedding. You may pick the one for the pictures."

"That means we can go shop for vacation and wedding?"

"I suggest waiting until vacation, you'll be surprised at the selection where we are going." Cus squeals in excitement before making a run out the door. I step down from the platform ready to take off like Cus but my path was blocked by my tall concern mother figure.

"Are you ok Coco? You've been pretty quiet all day?"

"Well I"

"Are you pregnant?" I flinched at the priest's sudden present.

"I"

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe run a check on her?" I didn't say anything as the grand priest summon his staff and looked at my stomach. "She's at the 39 percent mark and extra fertile."

"Oh my gosh, I would of guess 20 percent. If you're not pregnant what's wrong Coco dear?" I flush in embarrassment. "W-well since the ball I've been teetering between feral and well..." "Say no more. We won't bother you two unless it's important." "Thank you, ma'am." "Just call me mama."

I laid there panting basking in the afterglow of sex when a statement came rushing back. (What did he mean by 39 percent?) The feeling of Whis teeth biting down on my neck pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ahh~"

"What's distracting you my little Coco bean?" Whis asked while pressing back inside of me.

"If you've been cummin inside me, how come I'm not pregnant?" Whis stop moving and looked at me.

"I-i don't know?" He pulled out and I sat up.

"Your parents thought I was pregnant earlier and check. All I can think about is what your father said." I watched Whis throw on his housecoat and toss me mines. "Let's go. You just asked a question I don't have an answer to. I know how everything else is made and born but not an angel." _**(I didn't know the question would bother him so bad.)**_ We made our way to his parents' bedroom and he knocked. No one answered so he kept knocking. "U-um S-sweetheart?" The door was yanked open and his father didn't look too happy.

"Why are you banging on our bedroom door at 3 am?"

"Where do angel babies come from?" His father had a rare look of shock on his face. "Kitchen five minutes." Whis nod and the door was shut.

When the grand priest arrives Whis and I were devouring the galaxy pear treat we found in the freezer. "Do you truly not know where angel babies come from?"

"I'm ashamed to say I don't." The grand priest took the seat across from us. "I'll tell you two, but I'm not sugar-coating it. You need three important ingredients in order to make angel babies. Strong and willing partners, healthy sex life and patience."

"Patience?"

I questioned. "Yes, I'm pretty positive my son has been completing inside you." My future father in law asked bluntly. "Y-yes," I replied back shyly.

"Even if he shares you, I'm sure he has his own rules about someone else completing inside. I'm I right?" "Father!"

"I said I wasn't sugar coating anything. Anyway, angel semen can destroy a person's insides if they are not gods or blessed and transform by your grandmother. Because Angel semen is so damn hot most of the time the egg will deny the sperm. You need patience and vigorous sex life because sperm has to be introduced a lot before the egg finally accepts it. After your first kid, your body will work quicker, well that the theory I came up with."

"You said 39 percent earlier. What was that supposed to mean?"

"Tolerance, my wife and I came up with a system to see how ready her egg is before I introduce life essence to bring a baby into existence. "

"I would have to introduce life essence in order for a baby to exist?"

"Yes, I'll dive into that deeper tomorrow, that's too much information that I can't shorthand. I suggest if you have any burning questions Coco you ask my wife. She never let me be the carrier so she'll be able to answer all your questions." I nod feeling my eyes get heavy. "I hope that answeres your questioned, I'm going back to my wife. Don't bang on the door unless it's an emergency."


	25. Recipe For Angel Babies

To make an angel, you will need a few things. The first thing is strong and willing participants. Angels can't be made by accident only on purpose. Second, patience. Angels take time to develop and you might be pregnant for a while. Once they are born, they develop quicker than a regular baby. The third thing is to have a healthy sex life.

* * *

My husband wasn't joking about making a baby. Bright and early the next morning my wakeup call was me waking up to a mind-blowing orgasm. He came from under the sheets with a smirk. "Good morning Honey."

_**(Smug bastard.)**_ My mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on. My body was buzzing with pleasure and I wanted to take a swing at my husband. He knows I hate surprise orgasms; I don't have time to compose myself and my orgasm face probably makes me look like a crazy woman. I got my body and mind together and finally sat up.

"Good grief, you couldn't wait until after a shower?"

He kisses my forehead with a smug smile still. "Nope Merus isn't going to be born if we wait."

I got out of bed and made my way into our bathroom with my husband following right behind me. "I'm impressed by the fact you remember that name. Tell me, what going on today?" I asked while taking care of my morning routine.

"Your schedule is clear for today...and tomorrow...and for the week." I stop brushing my teeth and look at him in the mirror. "Why did you cancel my week?"

"Because you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not."

"Give me a day."

"Sweetheart, what I'm I suppose to do for today?"

"Be my assistant?" He said with a shrug. "I suppose so since you cancel my week."

"Excellent, now I need you to transform back to your normal form." I finished my morning routine and pout. "Ugh, that requires a lot, are you sure I can't get pregnant in this form?" He kisses the back of my neck and answers.

"Yes Honey, we've been over this before." I rolled my eyes when he turns his back to start the shower and my body transformed taking on my full height, I always had an urge to stretch after doing that. My nightgown was no longer cute and flowy, it was body-hugging and short. I pulled it off and slid my panties off and looked at myself in the mirror. _**(I guess I'll just wear my hair down since I'm not doing much today.)**_ I pull the neat bun apart and my hair came tumbling down. I turned around and was met with my naked husband.

"Oh no, we are not having shower sex after what happened last time!" _**(Don't ask! It was embarrassing and I didn't want it to happen again.)**_ "It was an accident, Honey."

"No, not going to happen," I said crossing my arms. "Ok fine no funny business I promise only us getting clean." I nod in agreement and got in not catching the smirk on his face.

A whimper escaped my mouth as I brace myself against the shower wall. I should have known he would do something like this, the shower started great I got clean and he even offered to wash my back. Once I said I was done things went south, my husband jumped me and ravished my body. I tried to resist but his mouth had years of skills and experience _**(his mouth can bring anyone to their knees and should be classified as a weapon)**_. The lewd sound of his pointer and middle fingers thrusting in and out of my wet opening was so loud in this shared space. "You lied to me," I moaned out as his finger curled and found my sweet spot.

"I didn't lie, we got clean." His fingers speed up and I couldn't hold it any longer. I came on his fingers and cried out; my body slid down the shower wall unable to support my shaky legs. I look up to see my husband smiling down at me. "This is going to happen all day, isn't it? " I mumbled. He nods and helps me up.

_**(Dear high mother, please get me through this day.)**_

Just because my day was canceled doesn't mean my husband stop working. His day was chock-full of paperwork when he wasn't checking up on lord Zeno. Right now, he's meeting with some big shot from the ball and the man was stressing him out. his face didn't show it, but the grip in my hair was telling enough. My head Bob up and down slowly and my tongue traces out all the details. Without warning, he pushes my head down forcing me to take him all at once and to stay still. I wanted to moan but if I did the rambling asshole on the other side will know something is up. My husband let me up and I continue like normal trying to be silent under this desk.

"Don't you think there is a conflict of interest that the judge is engaged to marry your son?"

"No...why would it be?"

"It's no secret that your wife is a teacher and mother figure to the council of life."

"So"

"That's just too much power for one little girl to have."

"So far all I've heard from you is complaints. What's your solution to these so-called problems?"

"Well if it where me, I would let my son marry the girl then put my son in the judge position. Then tell my wife to only teach the girl how to be a proper housewife."

"Are you implying my wife is the perfect house bunny?"

"Yes. I remember when she was rough around the edges and refused to submit. Look at her now, perfect."

"The only reason you think my wife is perfect is because we grew up and realized that no one is perfect. in a relationship, there will be somethings you hate about your partner but the things you love the most about them will out weight that. We even talked like adults and learn how to compromised when we can't make a decision. Something I guess you never learn how to do with your first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth wife." I held my breath for a second. I wanted to moan in satisfaction at the way my husband was defending me.

The door to his study close and I was immediately pulled from under the desk and bent over it. My husband pulled up my long skirt and his fingers ran up and down my panty cover pussy. "You did a good job not touching yourself as I asked. Your panties are soaking. Did you enjoy blowing me while I took care of business?"

"Mmm yes~"

"Good, now relax so I can take care of you." His demanding voice always had a calming effect on my body. In one motion he moves my panties to the side and thrust in. I moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. This body isn't used to my husband's cock intruding. "Fuck that's tight." He waited a few seconds for me to adjust before he started with a simple thrust into my wanting opening.

"Mama!"

My body tensed at the sound of my oldest making a run to our location. She was at the door by the time I push my husband into his chair and sat in his lap. (Thank gods his desk is the perfect height to hide stuff like this) I had to hold in a yelp because of the new position and the way his cock felt pressed inside me, I feel so stuff and he's tickling my cervix. Cus burst into the room and immediately squealed

"You two are so adorable together! I've never seen mom sit in your lap before papa."

"Did you need something sweetheart?" I bit the inside of my cheek. (Ugh, please don't talk. Your causing vibrations)

"I want to go dress shopping with mom."

"Why don't you wait until family vacation. Where we're going you should have a lot of options." My husband grips my hips tight. (He must get the same sensation I got when he talked)

"Awe ok."

she left the room and I tried to get up only for my husband to pull me back. "I never had you ride me while in this form."

"Y-you shouldn't get used t-to it."

"You know you like it, you're probably full and close to cumming" I pant and gave in, I bounce on his hard cock and moan loudly not caring who could hear. The sound of his cock plunging in and out of my wet opening was so raunchy and necessary. My stomach felt like it was coiled tight and was ready to explode, I felt my orgasm be completely denied as my husband lifts me off his cock.

"W-what! ... w-why!"

"Your body wasn't ready to take my seed. Merus isn't going to be born if your body isn't ready."

"B-but."

"How about bringing me lunch, oh and don't touch yourself." _**(I'm going fucking crazy in this house. This is the fourth time he denied me.)**_ I wanted to argue but just compiled after adjusting my clothes. I made my way to the kitchen with a pout on my face but stop outside the archway.

"Yes! Right there! ~" The sound of skin slapping together was enough information for me to understand what's going on. _**(Who's fucking in my clean kitchen!?)**_ I walked in and smiled at the sweet revenge. _**(It's my oldest, the professional cockblocker. The best way a mother can get revenge is just existing in a scene they don't belong in.)**_

I walked in and ignored the two. They hadn't noticed me and I started to wonder how long it would take. I started making lunch and ate some chips while making some sandwiches for my husband and me.

"AH MOM!"

I look up to see Mochi and Cus look horrified. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just finishing up making your farther and I some lunch.

" I pick up the plate and left the kitchen before peeking back in. "This kitchen better be **fucking** spotless when I come to make dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." The reply quickly.

It's the end of the day and I'm desperate to have an orgasm. My husband has been edging and teasing me all day. It's pretty hard to have an orgasm when you have a house full of people who don't knock. I was laying on my back on the sofa in my husband's office while he did a quick check-up on my progress with his staff.

"You're ready."

"Thank god."

"Your welcome."

_**(I would punch him if I wasn't desperate right now.)**_ He picks me up bridal style with ease and took me back to our bedroom. He locks our bedroom door and places me on our bed.

"I'll stop teasing you, my love. I didn't know you would crack in a day?" I huff and he smiled at my impatient expression. He took off my clothes and took his sweet precious time.

"Please stop with the slow movement and fuck me please." He pulled my panties off and spread my legs open with ease. He sighs dramatically while looking at my wet opening

"Since you're in such a rush I guess I won't get a chance to taste you."

"D-didn't you get enough in the pavilion!?" _**(After lunch we decided to go for a quick walk. I thought my husband was being romantic, he was holding my hand and whispered sweet nothings while walking us further away from the main garden. We end up at an outdoor Pavilion where he places me on the table and ate me out like I was dessert.)**_

"But you're addictive to me," he whispered placing his forehead against hers. He kisses her deeply while he pulled his clothes off. He eased his cock into her wet opening and broke the kiss. All the teasing he has done made it easy for him to enter with no pain, she felt complete once he bottoms out deep inside of her.

"It's not enough." He moans out while his lips brush against her neck. "W-what do you mean?" She pants out. With ease, her husband places her legs over his shoulders causing her to melt with pleasure. "F-fuck you feel like you're in my stomach." She whimpered out wrapping her arms around his neck. Each of his thrust hit home causing his wife to moan out loudly as her muscles tensed up warning her of her orgasm. Her husband felt how she clenched around his dick and almost came on the spot. Honey came with a loud moan and her husband followed with a groan of his own. She held him closer as she felt his hot semen release inside of her. He peppers kiss on her face and she relished the moment. Once everything settled, he slowly pulled out of his sleeping wife and proceed to clean her up.

He was going to summon his staff but was pleased that his unborn son made his presence known with his Ki.

"Angel babies never cease to amaze me." He placed his hand on her stomach and Merus response "You're going to be a fast grower, please be gentle with your mother." He pulled the covers up ready to cuddle up to his wife but was interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door being used as a drum set. He quickly stormed over and yanked the door open.


	26. What's a date?

Each of my kids had some type of ability they displayed while they were still developing in my womb. While I was pregnant with Cus she would teleport me anywhere in the house. Macarita would make things appear if it looked interesting. _**(Anything in my jewelry closet would do)**_ Vados curiosity was more on the violet side, she would make anything explode if she didn't like it _**(spent most of my time outside because of her. Until she blew up our first Pavilion because it wasn't comfortable enough.)**_ Whis would put me in time loops from time to time, one-time Vados had to get help because Whis kept me a loop laughing. _**(He must have enjoyed the sound of my laugh because he did it more than once.)**_ I'm telling you this because Merus is making the bed float right now. It's only been a day and he's really active. "Merus mommy needs to pee and get ready for the day. Please put the bed down." I asked softly. He didn't listen to me and made the bed float a little higher.

"Merus put the bed down." My husband demand in a soft voice. The bed was put down gently and I get out of bed. "Thank you Merus." Something fluttered in my stomach almost making me smile. _**(Must be his way of telling me he's happy?) **_

After my morning routine, I put on my housecoat. I make breakfast around here; I don't require the house workers to wake up so early and wait on us hand and feet morning noon and night. I walked the long hallway and caught a glimpse of Vados and Clover on a morning jog from the window. _**(How cute)**_ My stomach flutter again "That's one of your big sisters and her partner."

I finally made it to the kitchen and was a little shocked to find Coco up so early. "Good morning Coco." She jumped and turn to look at me "Good morning mom." Merus started a ruckus making me feel nauseous. I wonder what caused that? "Why are you up so early?"

"I...um...don't have anything else to do so I'm baking for Whis" She gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her head. "What do you do when you're on Beerus planet?" "...cook and clean."

"That's it?"

"I stop creating because Beerus complains about it so I don't have anything else to do." Apart of me wants to be angry that she's been limited to cooking and cleaning. _**(I'm going to yell at Whis, he's just fucking and using her. She's not going to decline his advances, she's in love.)**_ We worked on breakfast together in comfortable silence. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You smell different, did something change?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her question. She saw my reaction and fumbled the spatula she was using. "It's just, you normally smell like honeysuckle. Right now, you smell like baby breaths."

"My husband and I wanted to keep it secret so don't say anything. I'm pregnant." She gave a soft gasp before dropping down in front of me. "Hi, their tiny baby." She said softly placing her hand on my flat stomach. Merus reacted and pulled Coco's neat bun apart by pulling her ribbon with gravity. _**(Humm, I think I know how I'm going to punish Whis.)**_ Coco quickly stood up at the sounds of footsteps.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning Vados, I saw you two through the window, how was your morning jog?"

"It was pretty good, got my blood pumping. Especially when you remember your running on clouds and the fear of falling is in the forefront of my mind." Clover said in a joking manner. Coco only smiled and flip the pancake she was working on. "What are you doing up so early Coco?"

"I...um, I'm just helping her make breakfast." Clover wasn't satisfied and got ready to interrogate so I cut in. "Why don't you two go get clean up and tell everyone to come down." Vados caught on to my tone and pulled Clover out the kitchen down the hall.

Clover pov

I flop down on the love seat Vados keeps in her bedroom with my arms cross. "I think something is wrong with Coco." "What makes you say that?" My beautiful girlfriend asked while pulling her shirt off. "Coco's never up this early." "Maybe she had a rough night?" She said while sliding her yoga pants off. I shook my head "Coco values sleep if a villain came to destroy us Coco would angrily roll out of bed, choke the villain until they pass out just so she can get a few more minutes of sleep." Vados finish getting undress and made her way to her bathroom.

"I haven't seen her this fragile and sad since...that stupid soap joke," I mumbled. "What?" Vados asked sticking her head back out the bathroom door. "N-nothing."

"Are we sharing this shower or are you going to let me feel lonely here? My face heats up and I made quick work of my clothes.

Grand priestess pov

Breakfast was irritating. How come I'm only realizing Coco waits for hands and foot for Whis? I mold this girl to be an equal and she's playing the maid with sexual benefits. I asked her in the kitchen if she was happy to be the maid on Beerus planet and I think it broke her. She just sat there while I finished cooking. I told her to sit at the table and Merus pulled the sit out for her on my left side. _**(Whis might have competition.)**_ "What's wrong, sweetheart?" My husband asked squeezing my thigh softly. "I'll tell you during our rounds."

Clover pov

I finally got Coco backed into a corner.

"Is this position necessary?" She asked confused by the cicada block position. "No, but I want to know what's wrong."

"N-nothing. I just. I think I realized I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself."

"Are you crying?"

"...yes."

I looked at our surroundings before grabbing her hand. "Let's go somewhere private," I said softly pulling her in the direction of Vados bedroom, once inside I sat her down. "Ok Federline, start from the top." She hiccups once and wiped away a tear. "Last night I had a dream, well actually it was more like a nightmare. It was just me on Beerus planet, he was gone and Whis went dormant. I was just so lost and It got me thinking, besides doing rulings every once and a while what the hell do, I do?"

"What do you do on a normal day?"

"Wake up, cook, clean, sleep. That's all I do." The bedroom door open and I saw Vados come in. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting. I was just letting you know I finished packing for our date. "What's that?" Coco asked with a curious tone. Vados and I were shocked. "You never been on a date?" She asked surprised "No" she replied softly looking down at the plush rug.

"Is that why you're crying?"

"No, I'm crying because I don't know what to do with myself if my partner goes dormant."

"Oh, that's easy you just...I...you two stay right here." Vados jump up fast and sprint for the door. "MOM!" She yelled.

"So, there's a baby inside again?" Lord Zeno asked staring at my stomach. "Yes, my lord."

"Hmm, how long do I have to wait to meet them?"

"We estimate a shorter wait time." The tiny lord nod excited. "Then you should relax and enjoy your vacation so the baby comes faster lady honey."

"I'll take your advice, my lord."

"Enjoy your vacation and don't forget to bring me something back cool." "I wouldn't dare forgot." My husband gently grips my hand and opens a portal.

MOM! Vados yelled trying to find the tall women. "Why are you yelling for mom!" Mojito yelled sticking his head out from his bedroom doorway.

"What do our partners do when we go dormant!?"

"What a stupid question." He muttered while confidently crossing. "Our partners...they..." the confident smirk was no longer present and dread appeared. "I don't have the answer...MOM!"

The husband and wife arrive home outside in the garden. "Do you think that's a suitable punishment?" The grand priests asked while running his thumb over the back of his wife's hand.

"It worked when your mother did it to us." The short priests gave a small smirk. "I did get a real appreciation for your rebel side. I've never snuck out of the house, sneaked into a rave and got arrested until I met you." His wife's nose scrunched up with her genuine smile.

"And I got an appreciation for how smart you are under pressure. I never escape from handcuffs, tuck, and roll from a car and successfully got away from the cops until I met you." The tall beauty giggled "How did we end up in that Nice old couples house?" The priest smiled and shrugged. "I don't know but we got in so much trouble that morning."

The peaceful house was now in an uproar because the siblings were trying to find their mother. "Where the hell is, she hiding?!" Marcarita yelled

"I don't know! Cus what do we do!?" Vados asked looking over to the tiny woman. The oldest looks up from her frantic thoughts. She was issued the question and didn't have the answer. She's gone dormant before but she didn't have to worry about leaving behind someone she learned to love and care about. "How did we get to this point?" Cus asked calmly looking around at her siblings.

"Coco asked the question and I didn't have the answer so I tried to find mom." Vados admit. "What made her ask such a blunt life-altering question?"

"Well from outside my bedroom door it seems she's feeling a little lost because she's not doing much at home besides taking care of Whis." Cus looked around ready to tear into Whis but couldn't find him. "Where is he!?"

"Ah~ you're being a little reckless in this garden maze." Honey moans out as his lips tickled her neck in their compromised position. "I'm on vacation, I'm allowed to be reckless." Her husband replied running his hands under his wife's shirt.

Whis arrived back from checking up on Beerus unaware of what was going on. He happily hums to himself before Cus rip opened a portal big enough to snatch him through. Her younger siblings stood back stunned at her unseen talent.

"This is your fault!" She yelled gripping onto the collar of Whis shirt bringing him to her level.

"What's my fault!"

"We were all bless fully unaware of the pain we were going to cause our partners until you made Coco feel sad!"

"I've done no such thing!"

"She doesn't even know what a date is Whis!" Vados yelled backing up Cus

"She never said she wanted to go on one!" His siblings groan.

"We are to blame," Cus said softly.

"What! How?"

"While we were out trying to date and break rules he was here under mom's watchful eyes and when she did let him go with us, we only let him stay in the park at the stupid butterfly pavilion." Cus let go of his shirt and he stood up. "I take the blame for your teenage years but there is no excuse for how you're treating Coco in your adult years."

"Didn't you ever go on a date once you left mom and dad?"

"No."

His siblings groan again. "Do you even like the poor girl you propose to?" Cus asked getting upset.

"Of course, I do!"

"Then why don't you do anything with her!?"

"Because I thought she enjoyed doing what she was doing."

"You allow this poor girl to stay in this loop of bland to the point she's only excited to please you!" Cus stop yelling and took a deep breath before putting up her fists.

"I'm going to fight you Whis. Not the well-trained fighting we learn. I'm going to start swinging and I don't know when I'm going to stop." Cus advance forward and Cognac plucked her up. "Let me go I'm going to fight him!"

"Hey do either of you know why our partners are yelling at each other?" Lime asked peeking his head into Vados bedroom. Clover pet Coco's head. "No."

"Is Coco ok?"

"She's having an existential crisis." Lime looked at the two before backing out of the room.

"If you two are done canoodling, your oldest is ready to fistfight your youngest." The faithful butler of the house informed the two from the edge of the garden Pavilion. Honey stood up from her husband's lap and stretch a little.

"Let's deliver this punishment. I need a nap, Merus has tired me out."

Cus manages to break free from her brother's hold and rip a portal big enough to drop them all into Vados room. Clover jump shock and Coco was still unmoved. Her younger siblings all fell from the impact of groaning in pain. "A warning would be nice the next time you decide to toss us," Mojito mumbled.

"Mojito you don't want none of this heat. I suggest shutting up for your safety."

"What's going on here?" Mochi asked concern while opening the bedroom door. His eyes assessed the scene before they land on his tiny angry fiancé. He quickly backed out of the room closing the door.

"Damn, and I thought Vados was scary when piss," Clover muttered to herself.

"Coco, I'm sorry that I unknowingly condition you. I didn't mean to do it, I just thought you enjoyed doing those things. I have unknowingly ignored the romantic aspect of our relationship and only focused on the physical. Please forgive me. I want to make it up to you by taking you on a date."

Coco looked up from the carpet with dull eyes. "I'm sorry Whis I'm too busy with an existential though." Whis words took a minute to catch up with her before the dullness left her eyes.

"Did you ask me on a date?"

"Yes, I did."

"What's a date?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Whis held out his hand for her to take, she looked at his hand for a second before reaching out.

A loud sharp smack could be heard. Whis snatched his hand back to nurse the pain. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Mother!"

"We leave for a short period and my children are playing witch hunt and causing debauchery." The tall beauty sigh and shakes her head. "It's like you're all teenagers all over again." Her husband pats her back to help calm down. "And you!" Honey growled out turning back to her main target. "I found you the perfect Dimond, buff her until she shined and you don't take it seriously. It feels like you've spit in my face." Whis open his mouth but was silenced by his enraged mother.

"Apologizing will not be enough. Extreme measures are to be taken so you know how serious this is."

"Mama, I know your yelling at Whis but-"

"What happens when your dormant and your partner is left behind? I'll keep an eye on them but they will most likely be ok on their own. Separation anxiety is common." Mojito shook his head. "How do you know our partners will be faithful and wait for us? You can't play abstinence police for 12 grown-ups."

"If a faithful fail to be faithful. They die and are cast to the fires of hell. Once cast to the fires of hell there are no do-overs." Clover answer sounding dry.

"Do you understand why I'm angry now?"

"I do. You're just trying to help."

"Yes, I don't want you two to end up being a tragic romance. I will be delivering your punishment now." The grand priestess snaps her finger in Coco's directions. Clover and the siblings watch in awe as Coco passed out and her body shift. "This will also give me time to go back and correct somethings."

"She's a teenager!" Whis quickly tried to reach the fallen Coco but was meet with darkness. The priestess had snapped her finger while hit back was turned to her.

"I'll make sure he makes it back to his room." Her husband offered. She nods and turns to Clover. "If you're not too busy I'll need your help setting up Coco's bedroom."

"She's not staying with Whis?"

"Heavens no! Can you imagine what trouble two hormonal teenagers can get into?"


	27. Chapter 13 has been rewritten

chapter 13 is updated.


	28. Allies

Something is wrong. The decorations scream fake, the wedding cake looks horrible. I can taste the food coloring from here. My mother, father, and siblings are wearing all black and look pissed off. The music to signal for the bride started and everyone stood, except for my family. _**(What's going on? Did Coco do something horrible?)**_ The bride made it to down the aisle and I finally got a chance to take her in. This wasn't the dress for her, the flowers on the dress were as fake as the decorations surrounding us. _**(Is that tissue sticking out of her bra?)**_ I pulled up the veil only to recoil in shock and horror.

"You're not Coco."

I shot up from bed getting away from that hellscape. Did mom make me go to sleep? I looked around and realize I'm in my room. Alone. Where the hell is Coco! I jump out of bed and realized how heavy my clothes where. "What did she do to me!" I tore down the hallway trying to find anyone. The smell of food caught my attention. "They're eating breakfast. How long was I out?" I yank open the door and saw only my brothers sitting at the table with my father at the head. "Come in and sit down Whis, we have a lot to discuss." His voice was mellow but I could tell from the way he's standing; it's not going to be pretty.

Coco yawn and still a little sleepy. The woman she dubs as mother had dragged her out of bed pretty early. "Why are we at an outdoor mall?" Coco asked eyeing the buildings they slowly pass. 

"Because you need clothes. You no longer have clothes that fit you at the moment." Cus said on Coco's right side, she first felt sad about the punishment at first but was kind of enjoying it because of Coco's height. She's not super short like her but it's nice to have a conversation without strain her neck. 

"I'm pretty positive your bra and panty size are not the same." Vados said thoughtfully." "Y-you are correct," Coco said with a blush remembering she had gone commando at the moment. "Here we are." Honey said stopping in front of a shop with the windows blacked out. Coco eyed the shop unsure of stepping inside especially since a buff bodyguard was standing at the door. "Password?" The beefy man asked with his arm folded. The grand priestess reaches into her purse and pulled out a black shiny card. The buff man nods and opens the door. "Welcome back." 

I felt my mouth drop once we made it inside. The shop is beautiful and everything looks super expensive. "Welcome." I jump and made eye contact with a feminine man. "How may I help you?" I fumbled over my words hoping someone would help. I looked to my left and right only to relieve they left me alone. "First time shopping alone?" The man asked softly with a motherly tone. I nod fiddling with my thumbs. "Do you know your bra size?" I shook my head embarrassed. "That's ok, my name is Leon and I'm here to help. Let's start by taking your measurements. Follow me. " 

"I feel kind of bad for leaving Coco like that. I did promise Clover I would watch after her." Vados said while peeking around the shelf. "You feel bad about something? That's new." Marcarita said with a smirk. Vados rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for feeling bad for lying to my partner."

After an hour of my farther chewing me out, he offered me help. "Your brothers and I have decided to help you. Pay attention." A well-done presentation appears.

"For this family vacation, we are going to Salang the most romantic and biggest city on plant Jiù." 

"Salang is broken into two different styles is it not?" Sour asked looking at the map. "Yes, Salang has a modern and old culture. This will work out for us." Camparri nods in agreement and speaks up. "No doubt mother would enjoy the traditional half and will only want to experience that part." 

"Your mother and I will be staying in the traditional region; we have the rest of you in the modern part." "How's that going to stop mom from coming to check in on us?" My voice asked with a crack. "Your mother has set some harsh rules which I had to talk her into toning down."

"W-what rules?"

"Your date locations must be approved by your mother or myself, your dates are to have a chaperone and absolutely no sex." I groan and sunk into my seat. Cukatail pat my back sympathy with me. 

"Here's the game plan. While you were out cold Vados and Clover were able to gain some alliance on your side. A few of Coco's friends are willing to help and surprisingly your sisters." _**(Great now I own Vados a favor.)**_

"We think the best thing to do is try to usher you two into romantic scenarios. Just follow along. Do you understand?"

"No."

My farther look shocked for a second. "Here's an example. If I ask Cream if they want to sightsee at the airport while we wait for our flight. You invite yourself along by asking Coco if she likes to join." Sour explained. "The whole goal is to get you and Coco to spend time together," Camparri adds. 

"Since you were mom's golden child you never have gotten in trouble. We will warn you now. Mom will try to length your punishment." Sour said shaking his head. Cognac broke into a cold sweat and add in his two cents. "My punishment was supposed to be a week but she got pissed off because I wouldn't reply to her." I was confused by his statement. "Why would she punish you for replying to her?" "When she started to yell at me, she told me to not say anything while she was ranting. She got to a point where she said: "Don't just sit there, say something." Dad had to save me when I finally replied to her. She's scary when pissed off." "Don't just paint her as a villain, tell Whis what you did wrong." Awamo said elbowing Cognac "T-that story for another time. Just know she's scary."

"You think she'll try to sabotage my dates?" "We don't know but it's possible."

**~Unknown pov~**

"Gentleman, we are in luck. We have been informed about the thorn in our side."

"How do you know this information is good?" a rough male voice asked from the shadows.

"We have an Alli who's been keeping an eye on them."

"What's new?" a soft soothing feminine voice asked the man standing in front of them.

"Hachimitsu and Daichi have been busy. One of them revived the Council of life."

"Didn't we take care of council long ago by killing the Turvixins?" the rough voice asked.

"It seems we missed one and she's royal blood. Had we truly killed them all the universes would have been in disrepair and the mortals would have suffered."

An unknown figure spoke up. "She won't be a challenge. She's been isolated so she should be weak and only act on her primal instincts."

"That's where you're wrong. Would any of you like to guess where this lone survivor is." No one spoke up. "She's currently sitting in the judge position for the damn council and father isn't happy!"

"Why does one woman piss off the most powerful being in Lower Hell?" a sultry voice purred out. "Because she's engaged to marry a member of the higher heaven. When she's offered the white apple, we're fuck!"

"What The hell are you talking about?" the rough voice yelled out. "The apple is just like the pomegranate seeds you ate when you took an oath to my father. The girl is a threat because we don't know how powerful she is alone and if she agrees to eat the apple then she might be able to take us out."

"She's only one person." The sultry voice purrs out. "She's one person who's running the council smoothly and is a wild card. we are unsure if any more members of the Council are marrying into the family except for her and one other member." 

"What's the game plan?" the unknown figure asked.

"How about we just taker her out now?" A rough voice asked impatiently. 

"If we take her out now, we will lose the chance to kill the family in one go."

"How the hell do you think we can take out a family full of angels?" the soft soothing feminine voice asked. "That's where our Allie comes in. After many years their family is going on vacation and we have all the details."

"You misunderstood my question. How the hell do you think we can take on angels, god, and a basic goddess?" 

"Angels are useless against the 7 sins. We are holy water and they are sinners." 

"Ok but that still leaves a god and goddess. Need I remind you those two made your father their bitch. What makes you think we can take them on?" 

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I'm happy to present a revamped Coco." Leon pulled the curtains back and Coco steps out with confidence. The ladies gasp "wow Coco, you look good in yellow." Cus said cheerfully. "Did you pick this out, Leon?" 

"Nope, this outfit is all Coco. She's a fast study. Once we got past the basics she blossoms before my eyes. She even picked out everything for vacation." Honey nods and looked at the proud Coco. "How do you feel Coco?" asked looking at Coco. "I feel great."

"That's wonderful, I feel bad saying this but I might as well tell you now. You are getting a haircut."

"What!"

"Don't get dramatic on me, you'll overheat on vacation if you don't take get your hair cut."

"She's right Coco, we didn't realize you had a lot of hair because you keep it in a neat bun," Marcarita said gently.

Vados eyes Coco's hair. "You kind of remind me of that sheep you gave Clover for her birthday. You need to be sheared so you don't overheat." Coco sigh in defeat. "I guess if you put it that way."

**~Coco pov~**

The walk over to the salon felt like a funeral march. Ms. Bo the mansions head maid took our bags back leaving me no room to run away. The only good thing about this funeral is my friends being there. Clover greeted us at the door and all I wanted to do was ask how well Mochi did in court. I have complete faith in Mochi running court without me. I'll just ask him when we get back home.

"Ahh, it's been a long time darling."

"Mr. Gril, I haven't seen you since my wedding day. What are you doing down here?" The grand priestess asked. "Well, let's just say upstairs is a little uptight about your student," Gril replied quietly back to her.

"In a good or bad way?"

"In a good way."

"We'll talk."

"Of course, darling."

"Now you must be Lady Coco, come sit and let me take a look at your hair." I sat and he pulled the clasps that held my hair. _**(Vados had gifted it to me after my ribbon snap while I was visiting. I didn't get to meet the destroyer. He was unfortunately asleep.)**_ My hair tumbled everywhere I smiled nervously and looked at the styles in the mirror. He shook his head disappointed.

"Your hair care routine is horrible darling. Your hair isn't supposed to be this dark pink." _**(this is dark?)**_ "It isn't?" "You have built up in your hair because you're a walking talking flower that lets out a scent depending on your mood." _**(I make pollen?)**_

"Your hair should be white with a hint of baby pink." Now that he mentioned it. My hair everywhere else is pretty much white with barely pink hiding in it. My hair for the ball was light compared to other days. "I'm going to have to fix that and chop your hair." 

"Chop!"

"Oh darling, trust me you'll grow it back. But for now, it needs to go." I want to cry and die. "We can be twins Coco," Clover said giddily. Tears built up in my eyes and Vados push Clover away from me. "What? What did I say?" 

"Here Coco, drink this. You'll feel better." Marcarita offered me a drink and I toss it back quickly. _**(This fancy salon has it all.)**_ "Take deep breaths Coco and relax, if you need us, we will be over in the next room getting manicures and pedicures," Cus said softly reassuring me I nod and watch her go. The styles toss the Cape over me and got to work.

I feel naked...ok maybe I'm being dramatic. Just a little. My hair length used to be at my knees. Mr. Gril cut it until it was halfway on my back. I wonder where all my hair went? Every time I looked on the ground for it, I didn't see anything. "All right darling prepare to be amazed." When Mr. Gril spun the chair around I almost flinch looking at my reflection. My hair was white and was light pink at the roots and it felt ten times lighter. I ran my fingers through it amazed how silky it felt gliding through my fingers. I was so caught up in my hair the styles had to pull my hands from my hair. 

"I fear your fiancé is going to have competition the way you're playing with your hair." Maybe I could get used to this haircut.

"Are we clear about the plan Whis?" I nod "Good because they are back." The door to the grand hall open and mom came in with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"I was just finishing up telling Whis the rules of his punishment." "Why isn't the boy in tears?" I felt myself flinch from the heat her eyes sent me.

"Sweetheart, reel back the beast that's hiding inside." Mom eyed me again before turning to leave. "I need to tell you something important when you have a moment."

"I'll meet you in your office."

"Where's Coco?" You could hear a pin drop from how quiet it got. It felt like ages before mom turns to look at me. "Why do want to know?" "She's my fiancé."

"That's it?" she said unimpressed and quickly turning again to leave and Sour elbow me hard. "W-wait!" I cringe hearing my voice creak "I haven't seen her since yesterday and I hate being separated for too long." She didn't turn to look at me but spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"She's in the garden having a late lunch." The doors close after she left and I deflate in my seat. "For a second I thought she was going to turn into a demon." Cognac whisper.

**~Coco pov~**

"Then she pats me on the head while still trying to flirt with Mochi." Listening to Cus rant had become one of my favorite activities. Cus and I talk pretty frequently because of me helping Zamasu, she always has something entertaining to talk about. "What did you do?" I asked while trying to finish my lunch.

"Well I was going to visit a witch who could cure her with crabs but, Mochi stop me." Clover gasp "What party pooper!"

"I know right!" I took a bit of my lunch while watching the conversation. "Do you have the name and number of that witch?" Sweet asked while taking out a pen.

"W-wait I don't think Sweet needs that number." Cream stutter trying to be the voice of reason.

"I can give you her card."

"Cus please no." Cream whimpered out. They exchange information and I finished my lunch with a happy smile.

"Hey, Coco I've been meaning to ask you something." "What is it?" I asked before popping a small spoonful of dessert in my mouth. "Zamasu hasn't been acting like an angst pretty boy lately. He's been pretty confident like he lost his virginity or something. What did you do to him?"

I flinch. "W-what do you mean?" I asked with a heavy blush, I pick up a napkin to cover my mouth and try not to be suspicious. I failed miserably and the ladies jump on me like a shark that smells fresh blood. "Oh, my stars, you slept with Zamasu!" Marcarita said with a gasp.

"W-what n-no!" I yelled putting the napkin down from my blushing face. Clover gasp and point to my face. "Yes, you did! Your face always flushes like that when sex is the topic!"

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" I yelled back. "D-does Whis know?" Cream asked concern. "Y-yes," I admitted defeat and the questions kept rolling in. 

"Wow, you took Zamasu's v card," Sweet said a little stun. "Don't keep us in suspense. How was it?" Vados asked. "What?"

"Details woman!" Sweet shout at me. I opened my mouth to talk but the tune in my head started to get louder. "Aw shit, here comes Whis act natural," Cinnamon said with a huff. "We will finish this conversation later," Cus said almost bouncing in her seat, excited about hearing gossip. 

**~Whis pov~**

I can do this; all I have to do is ask her on a date. The closer I got to the table the more I felt my confidence drop. They were staring into my soul. can't tell who's on my side and it's freaking me out. Wait. Which one is Coco? I don't see pink hair! I was successful panicking while walking closer to the now gossiping and giggling group.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Wait. The soul tune. The sound of a cascading harp pointed me in the right direction but I was still confused. "Coco?" She turns to look at me and I felt breathless. "Wow, you're beautiful." I realized that I said that out loud and panic sets back in. Her voice broke through my panic thoughts. "Thank you." _**(She smells like vanilla and her voice sound so mellow. Mom did punish me harshly. Coco's hot and I'm awkward and lanky also my voice creaks after a few words. God bless her parents.)**_ A lough cough pulled me out of my thoughts. Oh god, how long have I been staring at Coco? "So, ummm...yeah, bye" my voice cracks on the end and I internally cringe. "Bye." She replied while twirling a piece of her hair. 

The girls watch Whis quick retreat before turning their attention back to lunch. "That was... something," Clover said confuse. "Oh my god, he's so cute. Did hear him?" Coco said giddily. "Oh yeah, you're a teenager. That was completely natural to you." Vados said pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Honey stood in the middle of her office or as her kids affectionately call it the star room. There's no desk, bookshelf or anything you would find in a normal office. The office was pitch black and filled with tiny versions of the 12 universes. With a wave of her hand, the grand priestess could look into any of the 12 universes that floated around her. Above the universes, white clouds floated with cliché golden light peeking through the cloud.

Below the universes were lower hell or the deepest part of hell. Cracks litter the ground and red light seeped out along with black smoke. The priestess could do a lot more the just watch the universes, watching the timelines was her favorite pass time. She never interfered with time, until now. 

"What are you doing?" The tall beauty skin flush from embarrassment. She was caught like a naughty kid who got caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar. "Looking at the timelines, I need answers." The priestess replied smoothly. Her husband put his hand out and Honey reluctantly drop the white line that represents the main timeline connect to their very own.

"Talk to me, Honey. What has you so antsy that you're willing to break a rule?" The space around them fades out until it was just them floating between higher heaven and lower hell. Several minutes of silence pass by. "Today, at the salon. Gril let me in on something important."

"Put your mind at ease Honey, tell me."

"I don't think my mind will ever be at ease Daichi. Hell is getting restless and they think he's ready to retaliate. I-"

"Shhh, let's finish this in our room." Like a candle in the wind, they were gone. 

**~Whis pov~**

I feel like I'm high right now. I was walking with confidence in the kitchen where Sour, Korn, and Cukatail were talking. "Well someone looks happy, is it safe to assume she said yes to a date?" Korn asked. My smile drops and a bunch of feeling rush through me. Anger, sadness, embarrassment. "I got distracted and forgot to ask." 

"Distracted by what?" Sour asked confused

"Coco, duh."

"How do you get distracted by the girl you were asking out?"

"Have you seen her? She pretty fucking hot my dude."

"Oh my god, how did we forget he's working with a teenager's mind?" Korn said while facepalming himself.


	29. Size Queen

To anyone peeking in, it would look like the grand couple was snuggling together on the sofa. actuality the couple are having a private conversation with each other through their soul tune. This was something done with ease if you held on to your partner, but if your bond has matured you could do it without touching. The grand priest enjoyed these private moments with intimate contact so he opts to cuddle while sharing private information.

"Do you think the new plan will work?" Honey asked from her comfortable cuddling position. "Yes," her husband replied while raking his fingers through her hair.

"Honestly, Whis being punished has given us an advantage. We are going to have to be careful about how we do this. I don't want you and the baby in danger."

The harsh sound of a violin being stroke too hard clued Daichi into how stressed the situation made Honey. His hand moved slowly from her hair to her upper back. The violins quite down and the couple enjoyed the soothing tune until Honey fell asleep.

**~Daichi pov~**

_**(After eons of silence. Lower hell is restless and wants revenge. Honey is freaking out and my family is clueless.)**_

I moved Honey from my chest and place her on our bed. I made sure to close our bedroom door quietly.

"Mother, do you have faith in the students you taught?"

"Of course, I have faith. I trained them."

"I have yet to see how they perform in a stressed situation, I'm skeptical."

"The best we can do is conceal Coco and watch everything she does, for her safety. When she got her hair cut, I had Gril bring her hair back to be burn."

"They are looking for DNA?"

"Most likely, since they lost visual on Coco. This younger Coco looks nothing like her older self. I didn't know her hair was white and golden freckles; sharper canines were an adult feature to her people."

"The sin of Gluttony able to track anybody as long as he has DNA."

"I think the first thing you need to do is weed out the traitor. Someone is handing over information about Coco."

**~No pov~**

"Lord Yoshito your daughter is back." A timid maid announced while peeking her head into the office. Ai slams the door open causing the maid to yelp in surprise. "Scram!" Ai yelled at the maid. The maid left and Yoshito rolled his eyes at his daughter's attitude.

"You won't believe the morning I had." She ranted tossing something onto her father's desk "Did you-"

"I did it, don't ask me to do it again. Those people are gross. Anyways, after I did your little chore I went to my favorite salon and before I could even look in the direction of the salon. The heaven family secret service blocked me from going inside. I told them who I was and they told me to get lost."

Yoshito sat up straighter at the mention of the higher family. "Was Jasmine with them?"

Ai rolled her eye at the mention of the woman who embarrassed her. "No, but it did look like a few council members were there. Also, some girl I couldn't identify."

Yoshito huffed at the useless information. "Probably family or friend. Leave my office I need to make some calls."

"Whatever."

"Where are you hiding her Hachimitsu?" he mumbled under his breath looking at what his daughter toss on his desk. It was mail under the name lord mark. "What does my mistress want now?" Yoshito tore the mail open and read it, in the end, he smirked. "Well, I'll be damn." Yoshito quick reaches for the phone and punched in the number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Speak and be quick."

"Dress shop in Salang is going to close for a few hours to host the heaven family."

"Is this information reliable?"

"Yes. I know someone who's working in the shop." "Make arrangements, you're going to send your daughter and wife first to Salang and if your information is wrong, I will not hesitate to kill them in front of you when you arrive." The other person on the phone hung up the phone leaving Yoshito in a cold sweat.

The group of giggling girls had moved their gossip circle from outside to inside Vados and Clover bedroom. They had formed a sleepover once Cus mention having one.

"That's not fair Coco, you slept with the hottest Kai and the cutest," Cus whine out. Sweet spoke up surprising everyone. "Um...Excuse you, have you seen 1,3 and 11 kais? They are pretty cute"

"Ea isn't cute. He's very mean." Cream whimpered out remembering her short meeting with the Kai

"Yes, he is. He's cute in a nerdy way and Cae is cute in an anime-type cliché way." Sweet said defending her picks.

"Anime way?" Coco asked a little confused.

"Yeah, the tough little brother thing going on." Coco shrugs not understanding because she's never seen anime. She's seen Beerus watch it but it never caught her attain. Maybe she just needed a good recommendation.

"How is that cute?" Vados asked.

"I don't know but it's cute."

"How good is the 7th universe kai?" Clover asked curiously.

"Um, well. If you're interested in complete domination, and no safe words. He's your cup of tea."

"No way! That kink from that kai!?" Cus cried out not believing it. she has never met the Kai but just by looking at his picture she had already pin the kai as a vanilla person.

"Well, it's best to never judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah Cus, no one knows you're a size queen just by looking at you?" Marcarita said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Cus yelled throwing a pillow at her smirking sister.

"What's that?" Coco asked.

"If it's less than 10 inches and isn't thick like a soda can Cus isn't happy." Marcarita

"Hey! You can't pick on my kink porn star!" Cus yelled with a smirk of her own.

"So, it was your sex tape!" Martinu shouted pointing at Marcarita.

"Mind telling everyone about your exhibition kink?" Cus ask the red face sister.

"This is good," Sweet said enjoying the drama while throwing some popcorn into her mouth. "Oh hush, dominatrix," Clover replied.

"Shut up pet play. I can't hear the drama" Sweet growled out.

"Oh, so that makes Vados master? Because I don't see you as a master Clover" Coco said innocently.

"G-guy's" Cream whimpered out trying to calm everything thing down

"Over stimulate." Clover and Sweet yelled at Cream causing her to give up and just melt into the beanbag. The arguments calm down and everyone fell asleep.

**~Grand priestess~**

Merus wouldn't let me sleep anymore, lucky for me it's time to wake up anyway. Our flight time has changed and instead of a private flight, we are switching things up. The private flight will still take off to throw off anyone. The only difference is part of our family secret service gets to enjoy the flight.

Daichi got up to wake up the boys and I'm on my way to wake up the girls. Ms. Bo, the house head maid was nice enough to tell me they were having a sleepover. How cute. I made sure to bring my camera along. I opened the door and immediately tried to cover my mouth to stop the laughing. It seems they all started off in a normal position but seem to melt into one pile of bodies. _**(Angels don't need to sleep but they can if they want to)**_ I snap pictures and hid the camera before flipping on the bright lights. All of them groan rolling over.

"Wake up!" I was meet with more groans. "Don't make me get Ms. Bo." My daughters jump up quickly and start to shake everyone else awake. I don't know what Ms. Bo did to them but that's always the best threat. "Be ready in an hour," I told them and close the door. I have to get dressed.

After ripping a hole into time and space the family arrived at their destination secret service deemed safe for them to ride in the limo. Everyone, except the grand couple. immediately fell back to sleep without complaint. That includes a teenage Coco and teenage Whis who rode in the same limo with the grand priest and priestess.

"I thought there would be more push back about them riding with us," Honey whispered looking at the two.

"No one can argue when they are up before the sun can even think about rising." Her husband whispers back.

Honey giggled before looking over at the two silent servants. "Ms. Bo, how is our timing?"

"We have perfect timing, the higher mother arrived the moment we left to watch lord Zeno and security detail just received your luggage at the airport." Ms. Bo spoke loud enough to be heard. "Will you be needing any medication for your flight, my lady?" Mr. Leo, the family head butler asked worriedly. He's been through more than enough of her pregnancies to know she's going to be sick when they take off.

"I don't think so, Merus has been pretty nice to me." No matter how hard she hid her pregnancies Bo and Leo just knew by looking at her. The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

"Remind me again why we don't just appear at our destination?" Clover asked while stretching from the long ride.

"Because it will defeat the purpose of having a vacation if we just do everything," Vados explains. Clover nod and the two watch Coco jump out scaring the poor driver with her excitement

"Is the airport always this empty?" Coco asked to no one in particular.

"No, it's only empty on this side of the airport." Honey replied while her husband helps her out of the limo. "Why?"

"For safety reasons. Alright my little heathens, behave." Honey said giving them all a stern look. "Yes, ma'am." Everyone chirps with cross fingers behind their backs. Daichi offered his hand and Honey accept it. Cus and teenage Coco almost squealed at the interaction.

Vados elbow Whis before nodding in Coco's direction. He didn't get it until Vados grab Clover's hand and walked into the airport. "Oh, um. Coco?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you want to hold hands?"

"S-sure." Coco agreed with a hard blush. The teenagers lace their fingers together and both freaked out internally.

"If you two are quite done, please make your way inside the airport." Ms. Bo said breaking the two out of their internal freak-out. The two made it inside and Coco's eyes widen in awe, Whis gave a loving sigh watching Coco excitement.

"Let's go eat something," Coco said nodding over to the open airport. Coco and Whis took one step in the direction of food and were immediately stopped by the grand priestess.

"Freeze!" The two teenagers realize they weren't the only ones frozen I'm mid-step. It seems everyone else had the same idea. "Get back over here. We have to check-in." Every one deflated and some grumbled while following the grand couple.

"Hello, welcome to luxury air. How may I help you? The perky desk lady asks.

"I would like to check-in."

"Of course, all I need is-"

Leo place all the information needed on the counter. "This is everything you'll need and please try your best not to be so loud young lady," Leo said with a charming smile. The lady behind the desk gulp and nod slowly, she quickly checks them in and wrote something on a sticky note. She stuck the sticky note on the pamphlet holding the tickets and passed it off with a nod.

The firm butler looked at the note and then pass the sticky notes back. The butler looks back at the family with a friendly smile "Please enjoy the first-class lounge while I finish here." he passed the tickets to Bo and she ushers them to the new area. Once out of sight the butler turns back to the girl.

"Put the shredder on the desk and turn it on." The girl did what he said and started up the shredder. The butler drops the note along with the two sheets the airline uses for reservation into the running shredder. "Go back to your preppy shtick, you know nothing and if you try to remember your tongue and mind will fail you."

The butler clicks off the shredder and the girl's preppy demeanor return. "Have a nice flight." The butler nod and walked away with two men in black flock him. Once they made it to the private lounge the butler walked in and the two bodyguards stood in front of the doors.

I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my face. Everyone was eating and Bo was watching everything with a critical eye. Coco reminds me so much of a young Honey. I couldn't help but sigh, that means she's going to unintentionally be trouble.

**~Coco pov~**

God bless whoever gave birth to the cook. I've never had a breakfast soup until now if I wasn't in the eye of the public I would lick my fingers. I finish the soup and felt refreshed and full of energy. I noticed Whis hasn't touched his food yet _**(which is odd)**_ "are you ok Whis?"

"Oh, um yeah. Did you know your eyes lighten and darken depending on your mood?"

"N-no."

"Yeah, your eyes are bright like those night crystals we saw on planted frost."

"Hey Whis, I don't mean to cut you off but, yesterday in the garden." I watch Whis fumble his spoon for a second and giggled. _**(His reactions are pretty cute.)**_ "W-what about yesterday?" I nervously twirled a piece of my hair. "Did you mean to ask me something yesterday? I highly doubt you came outside just to call me cute.

"If he doesn't ask her out, I'm going to lose my shit." Sour grumbled only for his brother Camparri to elbow him. "Shh. We don't want them to know we're watching them."

**~Leo pov~**

"Took interest in the situation Bo?" I whispered next to her ear. Bo flinched and looked at me.

"They just reminded me so much of the lady and master of the house when they were punished. Fumbling over words, awkward flirting and lastly my favorite. Lustful thoughts" she purrs out the last part and I felt a small bit of thrill shot up my spine.

"I understand how you feel Bo. Coco has this innocent face covering a delicious amount of pride." "The judge?" I nod "Coco doesn't think of herself above anyone. The judge believes she is, she's prideful in a careful matter. I've seen her decided the fate of the vilest beings with a smile. It's all so delicious Bo." Bo watches the two with bated breath. She grips my tie and pulled me to her level. "She's making the first move! How bold. If he doesn't get the hint, I'm going to lose it."

**~Whis pov~**

"Y-you're right! " I opened my mouth but my words got stuck in my throat. Why is it so hard to ask her out!? Wow, she's pretty and I've never seen her so underdress in public. No focus! Where did her freckles go? Oh god, help me!

*Whis! *

(Dad!)

*You're freaking out and you summoned me. *

(s-sorry) I looked over and saw mom staring our table down like a predator and father reading the newspaper as if he was clueless.

*Focus Whis! Don't leave her hanging. * I realized my mistake and looked back at Coco who went back to twirling a piece of her curled hair. Good she's pretty

*Whis we know she's pretty but I need you to listen. Look at the space between her eyes. * I did as he said and found it easier to talk. Coco's eyes are normally gold and easy to get lost in. (Holy shit, I can talk to her now!)

*Easy tiger. You're not done yet. Get her attention. *

"Coco." She let go of the piece of hair she was twirling and it bounces back to a perfect curl. My eyes immediately got lost in hers.

*Whis!*

Oh, right I listen to dad's advice and felt my nerves calm down.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

She seems to sit up straighter and her eyes got lighter. "That sounds lovely Whis. I would love to." Adrenaline rush through my body and I resistant the urge to freak out in excitement in front of Coco.

**~Leo pov~**

I could feel the emotions rolling through the first-class lounge. Everything seems to go from anxious to calm after the young master asked lady Coco on a date. The siblings and their partners were admiring the sunrise from the large windows in silence. Bo and I watch every action the airport staff preform as they clean up the dishes the family used. Dashi and Honey were holding hands across the table they sat at. _**(they are talking to each other)**_ Everything was peaceful until it wasn't. I could hear a whiny voice from outside the doors of the first-class lounge.

"What in the infinite number of timelines is that caterwauling?" I ask quietly to no one in particular.

"Do you want me to go check?" Bo asked still watching the staff. "No, you stay." I step through the curtains that hid the doors and crack the door open. The two bodyguards still stood vigilant. "What is that horrible noise?" "Sorry boss, some girl at the check-in desk." I peek around the bodyguard and resist the urge to growl. The Suda family. Horrible people with no class.

"What do you mean first class isn't available!" I heard the bratty daughter yell. "Simple, it's not available, it's completely booked with no extra room." The perky girl from before replied.

"We'll do your damn job and place us in first class!"

"How?"

"Move some people around you stupid bitch!" I could see the perky facade melt quickly. "Ai!" A cold and monotone voice cut through the air. _**(Lady Rosa, she's a beautiful warrior and she's, unfortunately, Ai and Qi mother...and aunt)**_

"Mama!"

"How un-lady like of you to use such vile language." **(Rosa was a warrior from the very same planet lady Honey originated from. She's from the higher advanced region and was a candidate for being Dashi's wife at one point. She's tall, cold and has a liking for the rococo style. I would say it's an odd taste but Lady Coco and Honey have proven that style and Victorian can be modernized.) **The brat apologized and I lost interest. Until she started to make her way over to the first-class lounge.

"Miss you can't go that way!"

"Why not!" Ai yelled back with a snarl. "That area is off-limits until we say so. I'm warning you for your own safety."

"You denied my family first class. The lest you can do is let us enjoy the first-class lounge" Rosa hiss at the poor check-in girl. _**(When did Rosa get so bratty herself?")**_ The bodyguard I had to peek around moved from his position to stop her. Anyone not permitted must not come within 10 feet of the family. The bodyguard stood in front of the girl. "Move!"

"Miss. This area is closed off for the public. Please remove yourself or I'll have to use force." The brat seems to back down before a light bulb went off. "No one walks around here with this much security unless..." she gasped

"My fiancé is in there! You have to let me through I know he will just cry tears of joy when he sees me. In this outfit." The bodyguard wasn't moved and I wanted either. I felt tapping so I close the door silently and look back at Bo.

"Everything alright Bo."

"They're getting kind of restless and want to walk around."

"I'll clear up the disturbance so they can." She stood on her tippy toes and I leaned over to place a soft peck on her lips. She steps back through the curtains and I step through the door. "What's going on out here!"

"Finally, someone who will listen. My fiancé Whis is in there and I have to see him."

"I think you will do well to stop with your fails beliefs. Now remove yourself." The bratty girl's face turns red and she opens her mouth to yell at me but her mother stops her.

"Ai! You will show the higher heaven family respect. I'm sorry about her behavior we will take our leave." I watch the two figures disappear into the airport. "Make sure no one is wandering around the area," I said to no one in particular. Bodyguards seem to litter the area and walk in the same direction the mother and daughter went.

"Are we clear?" Bo asked peeking out of the door. I nod and the door she was peeking out of open wide and the siblings poured out with their partners. I shook my head watching them speed walk away together.

"They are so adorable together," Bob whispered to me while watching Coco and Whis. We followed at a distance and watch as the two teens whisper in each other ears and ferociously blush. "Hey, you two we're going to split up!" Clover proclaimed loudly. The two seem reluctant to let go of each other hand. Coco quickly presses a kiss on Whis cheek and caught up to the girls. Bo gasp softly "She kissed him, how sweet."

~Coco pov~

After an hour I started to miss Whis but I'm still having a lot of fun with my friends. I did notice the increased security around me. I couldn't take three steps in one direction without Ms. Bo telling me to stay close.

We went into the cute swimsuit shop and the guy who works their tried to flirt with Vados keyword is try. When she denied him, he got a little too handsy and It didn't end pretty. Clover was quicker than the bodyguards and the guy ends up on the floor rolling in pain while placing his hand on to his bleeding eyeball.

"Pet, you didn't have to poke him in the eyeball." Vados scolded while pulling out a wipe from her purse and handing it to Clover. "I wish Mochi would do that," Cus said with a dreamy sigh. "We have to talk about your unhealthy fantasies," Marcarita mumbled.

I shook my head and quietly made my way to Ms. Bo. "Ms. Bo,"

"Yes, Coco."

"I um have to use the restroom." I watch her whisper something to the bodyguards by the door before she nods for me to follow her. We swiftly made our way to the restroom and she let me do my business. I wash my hands and was immediately pushed into the bathroom stall. I looked at my assailant and saw Ms. Bo looking at me seriously and whispered.

"Be quiet and stand on the toilet seat." I did as she said and heard feet shuffle into the bathroom. "You almost ruined us, you ungrateful little girl." "Us or just you? Oh, wait. He never gave you a chance."

**~No Pov~**

The sharp sound of a slap littered the air. Ai hit the bathroom ground and place her hand on her hot cheek while Rosa looks down at her daughter in disgust. "You must have forgotten your place, little girl." Ai got up with a sinister chuckle.

"So, it's true. You're still bitter he didn't pick you."

"I'm not bitter about anything!" Rosa screeched.

"I would be bitter too if I was as old as you and still didn't get noticed so I had to settle and get married to a weak man." Rosa delivers another backhand on the opposite cheek. The smack was hard enough to slam her into a bathroom stall.

"How dare you speak ill of your father!" Rosa once again screeched. Ai spite at the ground in front of her mother's feet and Rosa hop back. "Keep your whore saliva to yourself. Who knows what disease is floating around in your spit because of all the dick you suck!" Rosa yelled with her fist clench. "You could never be an angel's wife. You impure whore."

"Just like you could never be the grand priest wife."

**~Coco pov~**

A cold feeling seems to waft through the room but was quickly gone. "Fix your face and report back in. The flight leaves soon." The sound of heels walking away almost made me sigh in relief but I remembered the other person in the bathroom. I couldn't help but peek in the crack of the stall.

It was Ai! _**(So, she can turn that annoying voice on and off.)**_ I watch her put makeup on both heavily bruised cheeks. I almost felt bad. We made eye contact and I felt my heart stop. "Attention passengers for flight 221. We will now begin boarding."

"Shit" we watch her snatch up her purse and heard her heels click away. We waited five minutes before leaving. Ms. Bo swiftly took me back to the first-class lounge where everyone else was. "There she is!" Cus exclaimed. "Is everything alright?" Mom asked softly. I nod and she didn't believe me.


	30. Go the Fck to sleep!

AN: You knew it was coming. I mentioned it in the last chapter. I am so sorry Shin. Also, I'm making up lore for fun.

Destroyers and supreme kais the two beings that are linked together for life. What these two powerful deities won't tell you is their bond is almost a marriage.

They can feel each other anywhere in the 12 universes. Kais are normally the "caring" partners in this marriage. They tell their destroyers when is best to sleep and keep a consistent line of communication with each other.

From the information I gathered, destroyers will complain but listen to their other half. The relationship between Universe 7 Destroyer and Kai is not like the others. Lord Beerus can fall asleep at the drop of a hat and has a demeanor that was so relaxed and rude it can piss off anyone.

Supreme Kai Shin, I fear, is stress shrinking, the poor guy gets shorter every time I see him. He's kind, caring, and probably cranky at the moment because of no sleep. Supreme kais of any universe tend to stick to the "caring" role and forget their own health, it's the responsibility of the destroyers to ensure their kai are healthy. Or else it can affect them. I've been playing messenger between the two because Beerus, is an asshole and doesn't want the Kai to know he secretly cares. _**(Just a tiny bit)**_

I arrived at shin's home and knocked on the door. This gave me enough time to remember Beerus' request.

***flashback***

"He's not sleeping like he's supposed to," Beerus grumbled from the couple's bedroom doorway. "What do you want to do about it? Go and talk to him?" Whis, ask hopefully from the love seat next to the bed. "No," Beerus hissed "I want Coco to go and tell him to fuck off."

"I'm not waking up Coco for a vulgar message." "Fine, wake her up so she can make him go to sleep." "

And how will she magically make him fall asleep." Beerus stared at Whis before admitting his guilty pleasure. "When I can't sleep Coco Rubs my ear, it's rather comfortable and I fall right to sleep. so maybe she knows how to get him to sleep." Whis look back down at his book and spoke. "It's only been an hour since she's fallen asleep my lord, I don't know what her temper is like." A few seconds later Coco rolled over and spoke in a sleepy voice. "Whis, your thoughts are very loud at the moment. What's wrong?" Coco asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Shin needs your help." Coco sat up quickly "Is he hurt?" "No, but he's making things unbalanced on this end by not sleeping," Beerus yelled.

"Why didn't you just go and talk to him?"

"Because he's stubborn and I don't want to deal with it." Coco sigh and rolls out of bed.

***flash back end***

"Lady Coco? What are you doing here at night?" Kibito asked looking down at my small sleepy statue.

"Beerus," I replied almost closing my sleepy eyes. Kibito let me in and went back to bed. I immediately found the Kai still up in his office. "Why are you neglecting sleep?" Shin flinch and look up from his work

"Coco?"

"Let's go to sleep Shin.

"I'm alright, I don't need sleep." I ignored Shin and pulled his chair away from the desk and pick him up bridal style. "Coco this is embarrassing." "You won't care for yourself so I guess I'll have to play mom." I made her way over to Shin's personal bedroom and open the crack doors wider with my feet and bumping them close with my butt. I place him down on the side of the bed and he pouts. I ignore his behavior and continue playing mom.

"Where do you keep your pajamas, Shin?" I was met with silence and a red face. "I don't sleep in pajamas." "Oh! Well then you dress down and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter. If you're not in this room under the sheets when I return, I will drag you back in here kicking and screaming." Shin rolls his eyes and I felt the bedroom to go to the kitchen. Five minutes later I return with a cup of warm milk. Childish I know but Whis makes me drink it when I wake up from my nightmares of drowning. It knocks me right out. I enter the bedroom and close the doors behind me. "Really Coco? milk?" Shin asked me unimpressed. "Not just milk, warm milk." I gave him the cup and he drunk it.

Once he finished, I took the cup and place it on the bedside table, he laid down and stared at the ceiling. "This isn't working Coco."

"Well you did just drink it, but if you're in a rush to sleep I'll move on to more advanced tactics. I removed my housecoat and shin just watch. Which side of the bed do you prefer?"

"Pardon me?"

"Your excused."

"No Coco, I mean. Are you getting in bed with me?"

"Yes."

"I'm naked under here!"

"So?" Shin stared at me befuddled and I made my way over to the other side of the bed and got in. I think he was still in shock when I pulled him close. He was cold and I wanted to warm him up. _**(When Beerus is warm he fall asleep faster)**_ he laid stiff in my hold until his body relaxed. Five minutes later he fell asleep with his head laid on my breast.

**~Shin pov~**

I woke up and saw the moon was still out. "Oh, great I barely slept."

"You only slept for three hours."

"Thanks for trying Coco, but I'm going to just get up and keep working." Coco didn't let me go. "Um, Coco?"

"I've got one more trick up my sleeve Shin." Before I could reply Coco put me on my back, straddling my waist and pin me down. "I will get you to sleep a full 8 hours."

"Coco, I hope you're not this aggressive with our children."

"Whis? When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. Lord Beerus was complaining still and sent me."

"I should have done this from the start."

"Coco, you're with Whis he wouldn't-" Whis interrupted "She should have done this from the start. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just now getting to the juicy bits of my book." Whis sat in the love seat in the corner and kept reading.

"Ok Coco I'll participate but I do have a few things I want to do. I need to know if it's ok with you."

"What is it?"

"For this to work you'll have to be willing to give me complete control over this." "What's complete control?"

"If I say jump. You don't ask how high. You just do." The grip she had on my wrist loosen up and a lustful glint lite in her eyes. "What do I get in return?" Coco asked in a playful tone.

"Mind-blowing orgasms," I replied bluntly. "How do we start?"

"Easy. I'm going to sit on the couch over there. You're going to follow on hands and knees and sit in front of me on your knees. You'll be quite and wait for further instructions"

"If I talk?"

"You're going to wish you were born mute."

"Safeword?"

"There is no safe word." Coco got off and I thought I had hit her limit until I smell her arousal. "Are we ready to play kitten?" She nods and I grip her cheeks with my left hand. "Say yes sir."

"Yes, sir."

I sat down on my couch and pointed to the empty space in front of me. "Come here." Watching Coco crawl to me was one of the hottest things I've seen, but we are only getting started so she'll probably leave more sexy images in my memories. She sat in front of me and I rake her body in, well as much as I could with her nightgown on. I suck my teeth

"You're not ready, you're still wearing clothes."

Coco reached to undress and Shin smacks her hand away. "Did I say undress?"

"No, sir."

Shin fiddle with one of the straps to the nightgown and yanked it hard ripping it. Coco gasp as heat build in her stomach, Shin rolled his eyes "it seems you forget how to be quiet. We'll fix that. Stand up."

Coco complied and stood in front of Shin with half her nightgown hanging on her, revealing her breast and harden nipple. "Lift your dress." She once again complied and stood there with a heavy blush. "You're already wet and we barely started," Shin mumbled looking at the wet spot on her panties. "Don't move." He ran a finger up and down against her panties until the wet spot grew bigger.

Her legs tremble for a second before she composed herself. Shin slips his hand into her panties and pushes two fingers in with no resistance. "Your pussy is dripping wet and put up no resistance, you're a nasty little bitch. Say it." Coco chocks on a moan and tried to push out the words.

"I - I'm a nasty bitch sir."

"Yes, you are kitten," Shin said calmly while pumping his fingers in her wet pussy. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her moan. he watches her struggle with a smirk and place his thumb on her clit and circle it slowly, Coco cried out unable to hold back, she was a blushing mess and was unable to control herself. The only other person who made her a complete train wreck was Whis and that's only after she's purposely made him mad.

Shin felt her pussy clench around his fingers and didn't stop. "Are you squirter Coco? Answer me or I'll edge you."

"I-I don't know!" Coco cried out.

"I'll bet you another orgasm you are," Shin said calmly while watching Coco drool a little while she came, he kept going until her body naturally push his fingers out and squirted in her panties.

Coco pants and her knees hit the ground. Shin looks at his middle and ring fingers and resists the urge to figure out how Coco taste. "What a mess. It's a good thing you're here to clean it up. Open." Coco opens her mouth and Shin place his fingers in, her tongue works diligently and Shin felt himself harden at the lustful look in her eyes.

"You seem to enjoy the way you taste. I wouldn't expect anything less from a nasty bitch. Stand up." Coco stood up on wobbly legs and Shin watch with a smirk. "Take your panties off." She bent forward and her nightgown slid off her other shoulder leaving her bare. Shin held in a gasp at seeing her curvy body fully naked. She ignored her nightgown and slide her soaking wet panties off and held them in her hands not sure what to do with them. "Put them in your mouth," Shin said with a spine-chilling smirk. Coco stuttered "What?"

Humiliation, the one thing Coco would never admit she got off on. She never admits it out loud, maybe that's why she played with the boundaries of how mad she could make Whis. Whis has spanked her a hand full of times but never taken it to the extreme, and that's what she was craving. Coco wanted to be berated in a kinky way because it let her feel like a follower and not a leader.

At this point her body was flush and she could feel her skin prickle with goosebumps. "Was that request too embarrassing for you kitten?" Coco gave a tiny nod and Shin gave a breathy chuckle and spoke. "I don't care, since you enjoyed how you taste on my fingers, I figured you would like that. It's only fitting for a slutty mortal like you." Warmth built up in her stomach as she places the soaked pretty panties in her mouth.

She squeezes her thighs together unconsciously to find some type of relief. "Perfect. I fix your speaking problem we had earlier." Shin eyed Coco's curvy body and stood up. "We're almost ready to play again kitten. You just need one more accessory and we'll continue. I think you'll like this next part."

Whis attention was no longer glue to the book he had brought along. His new objects of interest was the bound and gagged Coco. he watches as she let out a muffled cry as Shin pound into her hard from behind. You would think it was nonconsensual if it wasn't for the raunchy moans she let loose in between the crying. She was degraded and humiliated and she looks amazing. Whis knew Coco had a thing for being treated this way, but he was waiting for her to crack and come clean.

Shin pulled out and Coco's body gave a violent shiver. "Even with your panties in your mouth, you're loud. Is it that hard to control your slutty urges?" Coco muffled out an apology the best she could. "Spit them out, Coco." She spits them out and pants. "I'm going to have to find something bigger to silence you. Oh, I know. How about Whis help us out he's been watching since you came the first time. would you like that kitten?"

Coco didn't speak and Shin snaps. "Speak bitch." "Y-yes." Shin looked over to Whis. "Would you like to help Whis?"

"How can I say no when Coco looks so good tied up like that."

"Wonderful. You can keep her mouth occupied."

She was a perfect mess of tears and saliva with whimpers of pleasure. I swear her tongue could raise the dead. My cock pound into the back of Coco's throat with perfect timing thanks to Shin. I'm surprised by Shin's ability to go this long the taunts that left his mouth seem to push Coco closer to her end.

The sensation of being absolutely recked from both ends has made me light-headed with pleasure. I could feel my blood pulse in my ears. I couldn't go any longer. A powerful orgasm ran through my body to go into a state of shock and pass out. When I came to Whis was petting my head and Shin was looking worried. "Why did we stop?" My question was met with silence before both of them laugh in relief.

Whis and I spend the rest of the night in Shin's room, by early morning Whis and I had made it back to the temple to see Beerus pass out in the sofa. Whis took Beerus to his room and I sat in my housecoat on the sofa. _**(When can we do that again?)**_


	31. Easy Flying

Mom wanted to question me but I was saved by Mr. Leo. "My lady, they are ready for you." "Thank you, come along my little heathens. Come and get your tickets."

Ms. Bo and Mr. Leo were quick to hand us our tickets. "Do not lose them. Your information is printed on them." Ms. Bo sternly warns us. _**(I think Ms. Bo sees us as a rowdy group of 10-year olds.)**_

"Yes, Ms. Bo" we all replied trying not to laugh. For some reason Ms. Bo being serious with us is funny. I looked around and noticed Mom and dad are already gone. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Whis took my hand. We followed Ms. Bo. Mr. Leo and those stiff bodyguards follow close behind Whis and I. Further ahead I could see mom and dad talking while walking _**(She looks I bit worried. I hope she's ok.)**_

A question pop in my head. "Mr. Leo?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Why do our tickets have a lot of our information?"

"Because The seats and rooms on this flight are not cheap."

"Rooms?"

"If you look at your ticket, I believe it starts with an R then a number follows." I look at my ticket and saw R-3. "Oh! Hey Whis, what does your ticket say?" He pulled his and read it. "R-4" I frown a little. "Aw, so we're not roommates?"

"Actually, my lady you are." I was shocked mom let this happen, Leo chuckled at my shock. "My lady made a hasty mistake when she was talking to the airlines." Once we made it to the plane door a pretty lady with green hair show us our room and told us to buckle up. _**(Her hair color reminds me of Tapi.)**_

She left the door open and I could see who our neighbors are. Our room was on the left side of the plane. Mom and dad had the room in the middle with both doors open _**(their room look gorgeous and a bit bigger than ours.)**_ And Cus and Mochi are on the right. _**(They're so cute together.)**_

Ms. Bo steps out of mom and dad's room and I couldn't help but feed my curiosity. I stuck my head out the door and saw what I could only describe as, luxury. My friends and in-laws may not have gotten rooms like us but their seats look comfortable and amazing. I could see Ms. Bo and Mr. Leo had the first seats right next to our room and four bodyguards sat in the back. _**(If this is first class what does the rest of the plane look like?)**_

"I knew I forgot something." I flinch and pulled my head back in. Mom was looking over at us with an unamused look on her face. Dad looked amused.

"Whis you keep your hands to yourself over there!" She was loud and everyone in first class heard. How do I know you ask? Because Clover and Cus bust out laughing right after she said it. My face felt hot from embarrassment, I peeked over and saw that Whis was blushing harder than me. I placed my hand on top of his to hopefully make him feel better.

* * *

**~ Ai Pov~ **

So Whis is on this flight. I must go see him, hopefully, this old broad will go to sleep and I can sneak into first class. Maybe I'll see that bitch from the ball and I can report it to daddy, he's supposed to come tomorrow.

* * *

**~ Coco pov~ **

After we took off the green hair flight attendant told us we could leave our seats and even showed us the tv and games before she closes our door. I flop onto the bed after asking Whis if he wanted to play and he joined me, not even two seconds pass before our door was slammed open. "What are you two doing?"

"W-we were going to play with the game consul that nice lady showed us." I stumbled out scared of the look she had in her eyes. She didn't seem satisfied. "Move over I'm going to sit down. "W-what!?"

"You heard me." Mom started to come in but was picked up and taken away by dad. Who made sure to close the door behind him? _**(If I wasn't scared, I would have found it amusing. He picked her up like she weighs nothing.)**_

We played games for an hour and truly got to know each other. Whis doesn't like spicy foods, has a sweet tooth, doesn't need to truly eat but her enjoys doing it, he could sleep if he wanted to, he loves romantic novels, likes fashion, likes the Color blue, yellow and peach and doesn't like to admit he's wrong.

At the same time, I found it easy to talk about myself and figure out what I like. I enjoy spicy foods; I don't eat a lot of meats but I do seem to enjoy fruits and vegetables. I really want to start a garden and make uncommon flowers. My favorite colors are lavender, gold, peach, and baby blue. I feel a bit powerful when I make a ruling and I pick Tapi because of her golden eyes and green wild hair. We found ourselves moving away from the games and just letting the TV play movies while we talk some more.

* * *

**~Whis pov~**

How did we go from games to us sitting with my back against the headboard and Coco leaning her head on my shoulder? I'm not complaining I just need to know what to tell mom when we get busted.

Besides the lingering fear, I was enjoying just talking with Coco. I haven't thought of anything sexual and it was scaring me just a little bit. Not even an hour ago I was freaking out at the feeling of her lips pecking my cheek. _**(Her lips were so soft and warm and she smelt like those baked goods she made at the temple.)**_ "Whis." Crap I zone out and stop listening.

"I'm sorry."

"I-it's ok. I just didn't think us talking would make you, um?" What is she talking about? FUCK! Curse this teenage body! I only thought about her lips and it made me hard.

"I am so sorry!" I tried to move but was met with resistance. Coco was hugging my arm with a heavy blush. "You don't have to leave" she whispered. _**(Oh, dear stars.)**_ I could feel my body shiver with nerves. _**(This punishment is odd. I'm sharing my adult mind with a teenage body and mind.)**_ This feels right but I'm so nervous about messing up. Coco places herself in my lap and my hand immediately made itself at home on her naked waist. Our face moved closer; I could see she was nervous too by the small tremble of her bottom lip. Our lips press together and everything seems to click at that moment.

* * *

**~ Vados pov ~**

This is nice. We are an hour into our flight and Clover just couldn't stay away. The seats in the first class were set up with a lot of space in mind. Two people could share one seat and Clover wasn't shy about sharing my seat.

She made her way over to my seat a soon as the flight attendant said we could move from our seats. She was laying between my legs on her stomach she had her head place in my lap, I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through her hair while enjoying my thoughts. One thing running through my mind is Clover's actions earlier.

The council lives by different rules vs us angels. We live by a lot of rules which block us from doing a lot of things. The council had no rules at one point, that change when Mother revived the council. Now the council has three rules. No killing unless the attack is provoked. If someone wishes to take the judge position, they must fight for it. Lastly, if you betray the council. You will be hunted by the council and brought back to face judgment. Other than those three rules they seem to do whatever they want.

The one thing I noticed is Clover is my other half, that I can't deny. We click and I find myself irritated when I'm away from her too long. My silence was impeded when I heard music playing loudly. It's pretty music, almost tear-jerking. It's reminding me of Clover when she wakes up in the morning and gets ready for the day. She's always singing something in her native tongue. It was odd hearing her speak in her native tongue but became something I found comforting. I looked around to see if anyone had earphones in but was quickly disappointed. _**(I'm I going crazy?)**_

"Someone is playing music super loud," Clover grumbled from my lap not moving. Something is wrong and I don't have the answers. My chest felt a little tight. _**(I'll just ask mom when I get a chance.)**_

* * *

**~ Cus pov ~ **

I bit back a moan as his lips place soft kisses on my neck. I didn't want us to get caught. The embarrassment would be too much. _**(I'm still trying to recover from when we were caught in the kitchen.)**_

He nibbles my ear and I drew away from him. "Sorry angel, I couldn't resist."

"I-it's ok Mochi." _**(Why I'm I freezing up? This is exactly what I want him to do.) **_"I can stop if you want me to." He whispers in my ear. His deep voice and whispering are just perfect together. If he growled at me right now, I will leave this plane pregnant. "Please keep going. Make me feel helpless." I whispered back. I saw his pupils dilate before he whispered again.

"Helpless?" I nod "You want me to ravage you like a wild animal?" My body shiver from excitement.

"Y-yes."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I take you from behind while you bite the pillow?"

"Please Mochi" I whimper softly. His nibbled my ear again while his hand travels up my thigh.

"Let go of me!" I felt like screaming at the moment being ruined. Mochi jump up and I went to follow but Mochi put a stop to that by picking me up and placing _**(tossing) **_me onto the soft bed and closing the door.

**~ Coco pov ~**

"Let go of me!"

Our little make-out session came to an immediate stop when Ms. Bo entered our room. "Oh my" We split apart and start to fix our appearance.

"Having a little roll in the sheets?" She asked looking at us both. "I don't smell sex so you two must have gotten carried away with heavy petting."

"Please don't tell mom, Whis didn't do anything. It was me." Bo looks surprised for a second. "Ok, I won't."

"Let go you brute!"

"What's going on out there?"

"Just unwanted guess. Don't you two worry your pretty little heads about it. Would you two like your lunch?" My stomach growls and I gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't realize how much time has past, sure." Bo peeks out the door before stepping out. "What do you think Whis?" "Someone probably stepped into first-class and met the bodyguards."

* * *

**~ Clover pov~**

Vados is so warm.

I snuggle closer while she continues to run her fingers through my hair. Because she's always by Champa's side, I don't get a lot of time to be a needy bitch. _**(because Champa does a good job at doing that.)**_ I have no shame about showing my love for her publicly. "Ma'am you can't enter first class."

"You don't understand my future husband is in there!" Wait a damn minute. I remember hearing that annoying voice, I look up from Vados lap to see her cringing from the voice. I looked over to our neighbors to and almost laugh at how fast Sweet crawled across Mojito's lap to peeks out.

"Let go of me!"

The sound of distress causes my body to jump into action. _**(Thank you, higher mother for PTSD.)**_ I jump up quickly and place my body in front of Vados. **(It seems like I'm not the only one who had the same reaction.)**

* * *

**~Daichi pov ~**

I managed to tire out Honey and not disturb the whole plane. She's peacefully sleeping and finally relaxed. _**(I know Merus is probably curious about the upset.)**_ I learn a couple of things while Honey was pregnant. Meat is the only thing she can stomach, she doesn't get a lot of sleep, she prefers to breastfeed until she can't and she likes it when I talk her stomach. I place my hand on her naked stomach and Merus response letting me know he's aware.

"Try to be nice to your mother, she's a little stressed out." I enjoyed the silence until an unpleasant sound pierces the air.

"Let go of me!"

I gave a heavy sigh and pulled the sheets over Honey. With a snap of my finger, I was dress in something Honey picked out. _**(I married the right woman. I felt childish in jeans and t-shirts but a nice casual suit felt right.)**_ I step out and spot Leo standing outside of Whis and Coco room. _**(Bo must be inside)**_ "What's going on out here?" _**(I guess I shouldn't have doubted mother. Her students look like they're standing at the gates of hell ready for a battle.)**_

"Sorry sir, this girl has been trouble since this morning."

"Who are you?" I asked with my arms behind my back. "My name is Ai Suda. I need to see Whis. "Suda? I wasn't aware you were also vacationing. Are you going, lomaenseu, Maehog, or Salang?"

" Salang "

"I've been meaning to speak with your father. Is he present?"

"No, he's"

"You will say nothing more!" That voice, I can feel a blinding rage I haven't felt since I was younger.

* * *

**~ No pov~ **

The curtain that separates the first class was thrown open revealing Rosa Suda. The guard immediately steps in to stop her.

"Ma'am please return back to your seat." Lime eyed Rosa like a predator estimating the pray next step. He saw the look of defiance on her face. "You should really think about the consequence of your next action," Lime warned feeling a bit antsy because of how close this altercation was to Marcarita. Rosa glanced at Lime before looking back at the guard she thought about killing.

"I'm just here to pick up my daughter." She took in the first class and saw many predator-like stares aimed between her and Ai. The bodyguard release Ai who ignored the tension and took a step forward. "I'm not leaving until I see Coco." Gravity seems to grow heavy on Ai after she said that. The council didn't take the demand lightly.

"What are you doing in my presence?" The grand priest growled out causing Ai to take a step back in fear. Ai opens her mouth only for her mother to answer. "I'm just collecting my daughter."

"Take her and leave before I end you. I don't want to see the face that participated in killing my firstborn." Those two left swiftly leaving a tense feeling in first class. The grand priest went back to his room and everyone try to relax again. No one really relaxed until Bo and the airline stewardess brought out lunch and free liquor.

* * *

**~ Leo pov ~**

We managed to keep those two confined to that one room until Coco got antsy and wanted to see the others after hearing everything.

Bo rests her eyes and I was on Coco watch. I knew she was going to be a handful when she peeked out of the room. "Trying to go somewhere?" She looked like a child caught in the act of stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She shook her head at me and slid the door close. Bo let out a giggle. 5 minutes later the call light went off from their bedroom and the stewardess promptly answer it. She left the room trying not to smile and immediately walk over to Clover and handed her a note. Two minutes later Clover laughs and lets Vados view the note. Vados smiles and now I'm curious. "Why did she make this note so dramatic?"

I watch Clover write something down before hitting the call light. The same stewardess answer and took the note back to Coco. "Ha!" _**(Must have been funny.) **_Two minutes later the stewardess steps out with another note and hands it to me. I opened it and read it out loud "dearest prison guard Leo, it's been a fortnight, nay, a decade since I've seen the outside of these four walls. I have only one request. Please let us partake in visitors?" I put the note down and pinch the bridge of my nose. I saw her peek out of the doorway with sad eyes. "You can have visitors Coco."

* * *

**~ Coco pov ~**

Whis and I play two vs two against Vados and Clover for the rest of the flight until the pretty flight warns us that we will be landing soon. We all went back to our seats and landing went smoothly. We were the first ones off the plane and escorted to VIP baggage pick up.

We received a lot of looks and it made me a little uncomfortable. I felt Whis squeeze my hand lightly distracting me from my discomfort. Our bags arrived, Bo, Leo, and a few bodyguards were swift to pick up our bags and take us to our ride. Everything was beautiful and bright from the privet bus windows. Bo was nice enough to give us a run-down of the city we are staying in.

"This is the city part of Salang they clash a lot with the older parts outside of the city. Salang people celebrate all gods new and old but they do it in very different ways. The old traditional parts believe more in the older gods and celebrate by doing various activities to please the gods while the city rakes in money by celebrating new gods with big casinos and luxury."

The bus stop in front of a hotel and we hop off and waved as mom and dad left. We seem to scatter in the mostly empty lobby, Whis and I were deep in a conversation when a plate of cookies was shoved in between us.

"Well come to hotel Uju would you like a cookie?" A busty hotel worker asked with a bright smile. The cookies look good but something smelt off. Whis reach out for one and my instincts buzzed. I didn't want to make a scene so I did what I thought was appropriate to draw his attention away. I hug his arm letting my breast press against his arm. "Sweetheart, I thought we were going to try that restaurant we saw on our way here."

"Y-you're right, I shouldn't spoil my appetite."

"Hey you two, come on!" I am happy Clover yelled for us. I look back to the blond with the cookies. "Thank you for the offer." She smiled a bit too hard and turn to walk away.

* * *

Madison you're supposed to be looking out for the target, not playing hostess!"

"I am doing my job darling; I found the target."

"Those two teenagers!?"

"Yes, I remember those pretty eyes anywhere. I just want to pluck them from her face and keep them until I use them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I got close and personal when I was at the ball."

"The ball? Oh, when you went as that cougar. I think the name was Noctus?"

"Awe babe, you do care."

"Tsk. It seems Yoshito information was good, I'll tell Jr."

"I think you should also inform him that I felt lust and pride. I don't know where they are but they feel close."

* * *

The two teens made their way to the group and caught the two elevators. That took them to the top floor. "Please don't lose this, it's how you get on to this floor." Ms. Bo passes out the key cards and the group step off the elevator and was greeted with gorgeous art that hung in the hallway.

"Whoa, who's the battle babe with the sphere?"

Clover asked eyeing the painting. More of the group came to look at the picture and felt a bit confused. "I swear I've seen this face before," Mojito mumbled while looking at the painting. "She does look eerily familiar," Vados replied.

Bo let out a little giggle. "That's your mother. Your parents were the balancers of the Multiverse and that's how the humans depicted her."

"What!" the siblings yelled loud enough to startle their partners.

"The young lord that sits on the throne now wasn't born yet and the old king was aging and losing power because two kings cannot exist at once, so your mother and father sat on the throne for a long time until the new king was old enough to understand his duties."

"Well, a lot of people got it wrong. Her eyes are gray and her hair is white blonde." Cus ranted taking in the pictures. "Mortals must really love the idea of mom being a yellow blond with blue eyes.

"That next picture is a depiction of the day your parents were crowned king and queen. The painting on the ceiling is my absolute favorite. Mortals always try to take a guess at how your parents met and fell in love. None have been right but this one just tickles me pink. I'll tell you all about it later if you like. I think you've all hand enough information."

"I wonder who I can commission to make this battle armor," Clover asked staring at the first picture still

"For you?" Coco asked confused.

No for Vados. She would look amazing in that."

* * *

**~Coco pov~**

After we settle into our rooms all of us in suit A decide to go out to eat. (Suit a held six bedrooms and Ms. Bo assigned us our room. Lime has room one, Cream has room two, I was in room three with Whis, Mochi had room 4, Clover had room 5) Mochi, Whis, Cus, and I got stop in our tracks. We were informed that we had an early morning tomorrow so we begrudgingly went to bed.


	32. Therapy is goodright?

His hands worked slowly up her back, making sure to add more pressure on her lower back.

"Your body is a beautiful template and I appreciate it." He said softly earning a groan of pleasure as a reply. He works his way back down her back while gently moving his thumbs in circles

"I appreciate that you let me use your template." He kisses a sensitive part of her back.

"Daichi"

"Your template has given me amazing children, and I appreciate that." He placed a kiss on her lower back causing her to melt into the massage table. "Daichi has voiced his appreciation, Honey. How do you thank him?" The silent third party asked stopping his notes.

"I-I appreciate how gentle and understanding you are when it comes to my body." Honey received a kiss behind her left ear, she whimpered and lay on her side and hug her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Daichi asked worried for his wife. "I'm ok. Everything is tingling inside and out and Merus doesn't know how to process this." He put his hand on her stomach. "Is he hurting you?" She blushes at her body's oddities.

"No, he's making everything more intense."

"You two have come a long way since your honeymoon. I was worried you two would be like my other clients."

"How are Hera and Zeus doing?"

"They are still a disaster." A soft knock was heard and the slid door was cracked open. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Master Aphrodite, they have arrived."

"Wonderful. Have them change and bring them to the private garden Eros." The soft-spoken women close the door and left. "Honey, when I return, we will work on your anxiety. Daichi, start thinking about your feelings. Remember you two, no sexual activities today."

* * *

**~Coco pov~**

Everything smells so pure on this mountain. The ride up here was breathtaking, the sun rising over the mountain was just the perfect icing on the cake. When we step out of the car my senses felt a little dull and for the first time, I could just focus on myself.

Bo took us inside and these pretty ladies show Cus and me a changing room. We had on basic komons that felt super light and smelt just a pure as the temple.

We were waiting in this stone garden in comfortable silence when a gorgeous man walked us to us. "Good morning. I go by many names but one you probably reckoned is Aphrodite. I will be your marriage counselor."

"Were we trick to think this was a vacation?" Cus asked with a pout. Aphrodite rub the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I asked your mother not to deceive you." Aphrodite seems to take a deep breath and slip back into his professional voice. "It's important for even powerful couples to have some counseling before they tie the knot."

"Is it because of the consequences we will face if we are found unfaithful?" I asked bluntly Aphrodite nods. "That and much more. Please take a seat." A tatami mat appeared under our feet, it felt like the same material from the personal dojo at the house. We kneeled and had a brief conversation.

"Marriage is about becoming a team; you're going to spend the rest of your lives getting to know each other. Before we go further talking about what union is, I think you two couple should air out your grievance. I can **taste** the air and I think that's the best starting point. I opened my mouth and was shut down by Aphrodite.

"Don't worry, you'll be in a private and safe space. Cus and Mochi, please follow my assistant Eros and I'll be right behind you." I watch Mochi and Cus leave and I could feel something heavy on my shoulders. _**(I don't think I'm going to like what's going to happen next.)**_

"Your mother has already notified me of your punishment. For our sessions, I need you both in your right body and mind. I felt my body shift before I could question him, it was terribly uncomfortable and my face showed it.

* * *

**~ Aphrodite pov~**

"Are you ok?" I asked touching Coco's shoulder. "I-I'm ok." _**(She lied.)**_ "Be honest with yourself."

"Well, that did hurt a lot." I could taste the jealousy from Whis. It seems he doesn't like others to touch Coco. That's odd, she's laid with two kais but he's jealous of me. I'll question that later. What does Coco think? _***He's beautiful like Whis. ***_ (_**It seems she has a type.) **_"let's go to another room."

Back inside the temple I split myself into two and start the council sessions. I had them blindfolded and sat in chairs faced away from each other. _**(If Coco is anything like Honey, I expect her to swing when she realizes her feelings. To combat that I'm sitting in between them in my own chair.)**_

"The first thing we are going to do is play a game. It's called "I dislike when my partner does this." This isn't meant to bash each other."

"Then why are we doing it?" Whis asked me a bit curt.

"You're a bit angry." I place my hand on his shoulder and released his tension. "Better, now take five minutes to think and we will talk about it."

"But I'm ready now." I didn't think we would move this fast on the first day. "Are you sure Whis?"

"Yes." He curtly replied.

"Ok," I place my hand on Coco's shoulder to monitor her emotions. "You may begin."

"I don't like her in the color light green," ok, light comment so far. "I don't like how half dress she is for vacation; I don't like it when she meets men without me around."

Uh oh

"I don't like it when men and women flirt with her and all she does is smile, I don't like how long it takes her to work, I don't like how she greets new people, I know she has gloves on but I don't want her touching people."

"Shaking hands?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, that. I don't like her in flats and pants, I don't like how she talks in her sleep sometimes, and I don't think I care all that much for her biting." The amount of heat and rage coming from Coco worries me; what's worse is how well trained she is at keeping all of it bottled.

"Coco, do you have a response to that?"

"...No." I kept my hand on her shoulder and lean closer to her ear. "You're only hurting yourself if you keep your emotions bottled up. I know being taught how to do your duties has stunted your feelings but, right now you need those feelings." She shook her head no and it almost broke my heart.

"Having emotions won't destroy you. The angels, they know when to detach their feelings from their job. You should know how to do the same; it's ok to feel things." I almost smile when I felt her emotions flow without me needing to manipulate.

My heart broke again when I heard her cry, her cries sound like years of bottled up emotions. Heart-wrenching sobs tore throughout the private room it was hurtful enough that Bo almost steps out of the corner to intervene. "Coco?" He's worried? He turns to move so I place my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Coco I-"

"Fuck you!" I motion Bo to stand closer just in case we get a repeat. "Did you ever think about it or did you just have a list formed since day one?!" Her question was met with silence. "Answer me!" she yelled trying to turn in her chair. Bo was quick to stop her from turning.

"Please answer her Whis."

"I-I already had a list." He almost whispered.

"I've never looked at your faults and list them! I always just found a way to love them because I know they are a part of you!"

"Coco"

"When I was unsure during training my dreams would reassure me that I would be happy and loved with you!" she finished ranting and caught her breath.

"If you hate being with me you should have said so from the start! Stop fucking around with my heart!" She growls out ripping off her blindfolded and storms out of the room with Bo right behind her.

I watch Whis was slumped in his seat regretting his petty action. "Did you do that to upset her or try to make me mad?" He didn't answer. "You do know she could have taken her gloves off as soon as she met you right? She just chooses to wait until you two got married." No answer. "She seems to please you a lot by playing down her feelings and smarts." No answer "Playing possum won't fix your problems Whis."

He rips his blindfold off and faces me. "Will you shut the hell up!" Finally, something other than jealousy. "I just listened to the one person I care about cry and cuss me out."

"And why did she do that?"

"Because of your stupid ass game!" I shook my head and stood up. "Please, stay here and think about your actions. I left the room to let Whis call down.

* * *

**~Honey pov~**

Daichi and I were sneaking in the hallway being nosy. Coco and Whis session are right across the hall from our room and Cus and Mochi were down the hall we could hear everything.

"Stop fucking around with my heart!" We heard Coco yell out and feet stomping close to the sliding door we were hiding behind. We quickly scrambled back into our room just in time to hear our daughter screaming from down the hall.

"I'm a grown woman Mochi! I have grown woman needs, stop treating me like I'm ten!" ***slam*** her scream of frustration could be heard passing by our room like a train blowing its whistle. "Damn," Daichi whispered.

* * *

**~Coco pov~**

I'm...sad and angry. I'm in love with this, this, this jackass and he just made me feel like shit.

"This is Fucking bullshit!" Cus came storming out and started to pace. "Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm fragile!" I nod agreeing with her. "Fuck men!" she yelled.

That statement felt right. "Yeah Fuck men!" I shout agreeing with her. "Holy shit you're cussing, what did Whis do to you?"

"He hurt my feelings that I'm allowed to have." Cus look at me for a second before nodding "Yeah, Fuck Whis! If you were my partner, I bet you would treat me right."

"I would, your very enjoyable to be around and I love your baking." "I bet you would do a great job at taking me on a date too. Make me feel like a true woman and not a ten-year-old."

"Why don't you two go on a date then?" We jerk out of our rant only to see Aphrodite looking between the both of us with the grand priestess in tow.

"I can't, I'm not a guy."

"Do you need to be a guy to go out with Cus?"

"I feel like I should be a guy," I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"You don't have to be, but if it makes things go smoothly then I'll change you into a guy," Aphrodite replied before unfolding his arms. "Prepare yourself." With a wave of her hand, I felt my body shift again, it wasn't as painful as last time.

My komon felt loose around my hips and chest. "Oh wow."

"I made a few adjustments by reading your mind."

"Y-you did?" Cus stuttered.

"I won't go into a lot of details in front of your mother but, Coco is your ideal "dream man" I even implemented details of what a date is."

* * *

**~Cus pov~**

Is eyeing up Coco cheating on Mochi? "Are you ok Coco? I know This can take a lot out of a person." Mother asked eyeing up Coco.

"I'm ok, thank you for asking." OH NO! Her, his voice is husky. He stood up and I choked on my spit, without breast the komon was open wider showing off some of Coco's well tone abs. "Are you ok Cus?"

"I'm ok! I'm just a little taken aback You're just a very pretty man."

"She's right. You have feminine features but a masculine built." Coco rub the back of his head "This is going to sound weird," "Your clothes feel weird now?" Mom asked with a knowing look. Coco gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah."

"Let's go in and let everyone know of this new development," Aphrodite said with a small smile.

* * *

**~No pov~**

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY FIANCÉ OUT ON A DATE!"

"Coco is taking her out on a date. While I work on you and Whis." Aphrodite cut in.

"Coco, I swear."

"Mochi, we're going out to have fun. I have no ill intentions with Cus."

"If you kiss-"

"Chill out man, Whis is a jackass but I'm dumb enough to still be in love with him." Mochi glared at Coco not happy about the situation. Coco was no longer a short girl; she was a tall man. A threat. "I'm not happy about this but if Cus wishes to, then I'll agree. You better not try anything funny with her." Coco nods and Cus rolls her eyes.

"Come on Coco, one guy one more to go." Cus chirp ignoring Mochi.

* * *

**~ Coco pov~**

It felt like butterflies were building up in my stomach. I knock and the door opened quickly. "Coco! Oh, you're not Coco."

"I am Coco."

He was taken aback; he studies me for a moment before gasping with a blush. "Coco?" I nod looking up at him. Damn, I'm still shorter than him but at least I don't have to slip on some tall heels in this form.

"I'm so sorry about-"

"hold that though, I've come to tell you I'm going on a date and not to wait up."

"What!"

"I'm going on a date."

"With who!"

"Cus, we are going out to have fun and will be back later."

"Coco we are here to fix ourselves and our relationship, not for you to play bachelor!"

"I am working on myself….by taking your sister out."

"Coco!"

"Hey, does this make me bi? I'll ask Cus. See you later."

"Coco, wait. Don't!"

"Don't what? Go and hang out with someone who actually likes me."

"Coco, I do like you!"

"Didn't feel like you did earlier. I'll see you later." I walked away and could hear his frustration as he slams the sliding door close. Cus gave me a thumbs up from the hall.

"Alright let's go out and have some fun!

"Not dress like that you're not." The grand priestess grumbled with her arms cross, she pulled my komon close tight with a flustered face.

"I fear strange women won't be able to keep their hand off your if you go out dressed like that."

"Really? I don't want to be rude to Cus."

"You're so you sweet, come with me and I'll dress you in something appropriate." The grand priestess said with a sweet smile while hugging my arm.

"Hold it, you're only taking Coco away so you can ogle his body," Cus yelled hugging my other arm and pulling me back towards her.

The grand priestess gave a fake gasp. "N-no I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You saw his abs just like I did."

I was lost, how were my abs causing an argument? The two continue to bicker. I pulled my top open and the mother-daughter argument stop.

"You can grind meat on those."

"Do you see his v line?" I was starting to feel weird, especially since they both started to feel me up. _**(Note to self, abs make women act funny.)**_

"Um, are we going to go out?" Cus snap out of it and step back "Of course. mom, stop feeling up Coco so we can go."

"Aw alright, fine." She steps back and snaps her finger making clothes appear on my body. I've got to learn how to do that.

* * *

**~Whis pov~**

This whole therapy thing was stupid, so far, all its management to do is make my fiancé a hot man. Not only is he hot he's taking my sister out while I sit in timeout in this temple... Why did I get jealous and say those things?

Of course, Coco does a few things that grind my gears but they weren't major enough to put in a list. Light green is not good against her skin, she talks in her sleep but it's rather cute and entertaining, I was lying about the pants. Coco was blessed with a plump backside and when she wears pants, she brings a lot of attention. Because I mentioned the pants, I brought up things that made me jealous.

"I'm an asshole for hurting her feelings."

"So, you finally realized your mistake?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes after hearing his voice. "How do I fix this mess?"

"First answer my questions and I'll help." I grumbled some unflattering things under my breath before replying "fine."

"Be honest, why did you allow her to sleep with two kais if you get jealous easy?"

I scoff and smirk. "Because those two aren't a threat to me."

"A threat?"

"Coco would never ever be with those two." He looked at me and held up a finger. "Hold that thought." He left and quickly came back with my mother in tow.

"Whis believes Coco would never ever pick a different partner over him." Mom sucks in air through her teeth while looking at me with a guilty look on her face.

"Whis are you aware of what your mother's jobs are?" Aphrodite asked.

"She watches lord Zeno."

"I do a lot more than that. My most important job is to monitor the timelines across the multiverses. I'm sorry to break this to you but there are some timelines where Coco is not your partner. She exists but she's not with you."

"But she would never pick Shin and Zamasu over me. Right?" The guilty look returned. "I'm sorry sweetheart. There are timelines where she's married to the Supreme Kai of the seventh universe and there is exactly one where she's married to Zamasu."

"I can't believe it. She would pick them over me."

"In those timelines, she would, but we are here in this timeline. She loves you unconditionally, but right now. She's feeling unloved by you so she's returning the feeling."

"Do she really play down her smarts around me?" I asked looking at my mother. "Coco is dangerously smart. With a little bit of manipulation, I was able to tone back how quick she's able to comprehend information."

"How smart are we talking?"

"I gave her a book on architect while she was isolated, four days later she had a little place made. She was so excited to show it to me." I felt gross, I've mistreated Coco and only thought of my sexual needs. Meanwhile, she held back her wants and feelings to make me happy.

"I need to apologize to her."

"You will, and we will make sure it's good. Thank you, Honey."

Honey? "Your name is honey?" I asked surprised. "That's what my name translates to." She replied while leaving the room. My mother's name is Honey.


	33. Cliche love story (Just pure smut FF)

**WARNING! female on female love story!**

**Also, Futa porn at the end!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**!Quick note! Real names!**

**Coco- Jasmine**

**Clover- Calarel**

* * *

"Your Majesty,"

"Leo, I hope you're here with good news," Daichi stated a bit hopefully. Leo sadly shook his head. "She turned down the proposal sir." Daichi resists the urge to pull his hair. Frustration had built up and get didn't want to get angry at his daughter.

"Do you know where I can find my wife?" He asked a bit curt.

"The Queen? She's in her private quarts entertaining a few neighboring ladies." Daichi took the long walk and abruptly open the door once he arrived. He could feel a little bit of his stress melting away when she smiled at him. "Something wrong my love? "

"I need to speak to you about a private matter." She nods and wordlessly dismisses the nosey ladies.

Once the door closes the six-foot-one beauty offers her seat only for her husband to decline. He got on his knees and place his head on her lap, she didn't skip a beat and ran her hand through his hair. "What's stressing you out, my love?"

"Vados, she has declined every guy who's asked for her hand. It's kind of hurting our connections with these families." Honey nods understanding. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't want her to be unhappy, I just want to know how I can help her pick a guy?" Honey blush while softly giggling "Well my love, if you wanted to help. I think you should have looked at the fairer sex when you were looking for potential candidates."

"Are you saying our daughter would prefer the company of someone the same gender?"

"that's exactly what I am saying. our beautiful daughter would rather have a dainty and curvy companion in her bed."

"I wouldn't know where to begin, but I do know some people will most definitely be upset by this."

"Well, I prefer our children to be happy. I don't care much about outside people's opinions. Unless it's a threat towards my children and their happiness."

Daichi's body grew a little warm at her last statement. Four years ago, a now-extinct royal family tried to smear their son by calling him unsavory things for being gay. The Grand family didn't declare war, instead Honey sent a well-crafted letter to powerful allies. The princesses from the Turvixin and Elvish clan launch a campaign that smeared and shamed the family into none existence. The princesses took the family out in two hours without raising weapons. What's even more impressive is Queen Honey only had to write two letters.

"Let me talk to her to figure out what's on her mind."

"Ok...How is the baby doing?" Daichi asked standing up. "It's his nap time. He's been really diligent about eating and sleeping." The Queen said with a smile and standing up. "Care to take a peek, my love?" Daichi nods and follows Honey over to the family's secret passage that took them to the nursery.

* * *

It still amazed him how well his wife handled labor, she had push through the night without the nurses and doctor's help. They didn't even know she had delivered until they check on her. Daichi was unfortunately away at the time but when he returned Leo and Bo didn't hesitate to tell him what she did. Daichi reaches into the crib and picks up the sleeping baby who opens his eyes for a second before continuing his nap.

"He's adamant about staying on schedule." Honey giggled and bent down to kiss her husband's cheek. "I'm going to go find Vados."

"I'll stay here and feed Merus when he wakes up." "I'll warn you now, he's going to be stubborn because it's not coming from my breast."

"Stubborn like Whis?" Honey nods "I think I can handle it."

The tall queen left the nursery surprising the guards that watch the room. They scrambled to bow and she giggled before walking away down the well lite hallway. She stops for a moment noticing her daughters hanging out together in the family's private garden. She lifts the front of her dress and swiftly made her way to the private garden.

* * *

"Why did you turn down young lord Ripley?" Marcarita asked genuinely curious about her sister's action.

Vados put down the delicate teacup and quickly sigh before replying. "I just didn't see myself happy with him. Also, he's too serious and doesn't understand how to relax."

"Yeah but,"

Cus cut in, stopping her younger sister. "Marcarita please respect her decision. He wasn't a very good Candidate anyways."

"She right, our kingdom is very relaxed. Where he hails from is very serious." Martinu added. "They don't particularly care much about their women either. have you seen the queen?" Cus asked gaining her sisters attain.

"What's wrong with their queen?" Marcarita asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Her neck and shoulders are black and blue, and it's not because of love bites." A smooth voice spoke from the entrance of the garden.

"Mother!" her daughters exclaimed.

"Had I known he came from that family I would have rejected a meeting." The queen said taking the empty seat at the table. "We thought you were still in bed recovering. You just gave birth a week ago."

"I am ok, thank you all for visiting me the next day to scold me."

"We scolded you because you didn't tell anybody you were ready to push, so you delivered all by yourself," Marcarita said huffily.

"That was a very dangerous thing to do mother." The tall queen sat in the chair with a smug smile. "I can't believe I'm getting yelled at by my firstborn. Let me remind you, I birth you in a tiny medical tent while we were hiding from the enemy." Cus looked away before mumbling "You still had help."

The Queen gave a small smile. "Alright fine. I'll apologize for not asking for help." Cus smiled at her mother. "What brings you outside mother?"

"I need to speak with Vados If you all don't mind."

* * *

The two tall beauties slowly walked the private garden taking in the rare flowers' lady Jasmine like to donate. Vados gave a heavy and loud sigh and cross her arms. "Father hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He loves all of you equally."

"No, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Tell me why you think that."

"I am a problematic child; all of my siblings have someone to love and be loved by. I can't even get past figuring out if, if," Vados seem to realize her rant was quickly becoming a confession.

Honey felt like she was standing on pins and needles waiting for her daughter to prove her right. "If what? Say it!" Honey demand in a motherly tone.

"You'll hate me if I say it." She watches as her daughter slump into an unflattering slouch. "All I can remember is the drama that went down when my brother confess." The queen hugs her daughter tight. She hated the bullshit that sometimes come with royalty. It was interfering with her children's happiness.

"Oh sweetheart, don't you know? Your father, siblings and I will gladly go to war against though who threatened you with bodily harm. We love you, no matter who you choose to lay with." Her daughter shows a rare moment of sensitivity and cried on her mother's shoulder while hugging her tight. The queen soothes her child until her tear ran dry.

"Take your time coming out." The moment of silence was comfortable between the mother and daughter. Vados stood up straight and rub her eyes before looking at her mother with confidence.

"Mom,"

"Yes, my child?"

"I'm gay." The queen nods and looks her daughter in the eyes. "Have you been seeing someone?" Vados looks surprised for a moment. "well, I have been writing someone who's caught my interest since my birthday ball."

"My heaven, how juicy. sensual secret lover for five months?" the Queen gasped dramatically.

"M-mom!"

"Spill the tea sweetheart." Vados blush and told her mother everything.

* * *

**Calarel pov**

My heart is pounding out of my chest. Her letter arrived and I've yet to read it. It's impossible to get a moment to myself, especially when my father is trying to shove potential husbands in my face.

"Thank you for considering me, but I'm not interested." I quickly walk away hoping to sneak back into my room but I was soon flocked by the daughters of my father's court. They drag me further away from my goal and talked my ear off. All I can think about is the light perfume letter I had hidden.

* * *

The Queen quietly enters back into the nursery with a smug smile. "How did it go?" The king whispered while rocking the baby.

"I was right." The king stop rocking for a second before continuing. "Then I'll leave the matching to you." The queen nods "I need to send a letter to lord Othorion"

"the hybrid clan? I didn't think they were so relaxed with same-sex marriage?"

"I don't think they are, but our daughter has been writing love letters to the Lord's daughter." The king raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Love letters? And we haven't noticed?"

"She's probably sending them the same way I was sending my letters to you." The king put the sleeping baby into the crib and the royal couple left the nursery.

* * *

**Calarel pov**

"Calarel you have to pick a suitor!"

"And I'll pick one!" My father and I yelled in the privacy of his bedroom while my mother watches.

"I just don't like the ones I've seen so far," I mumbled under my breath. I knew I was lying; I was never going to pick those guys. None of them made me feel the same kind of excitement I got when I spoke to Vados. She's gorgeous and witty. I'd do anything to be with her. Our argument came to an abrupt stop when a worker stuck their head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but a letter has been delivered from the Grand family." My blood ran a little cold. I remembered what Vados told me when we snuck away into the garden during the ball. No one knew her sexual preference and it's likely her father would kill her and her lover if he found out. She had ended the statement with a laugh but it wasn't funny. Her father is terrifying and so is her mother. They are the nicest people but I wouldn't want to get on their bad side.

My father took the letter read it and smiled. "Luck is smiled upon is, the Queen has set up a meeting for you to meet one of her sons."

"That's excellent news!" My mother screams with excitement. She's almost obsessed with the Grand family and attends every tea party and lord and lady ball _**(I have no idea what a lord and lady ball is but my parents always come home blushing)**_ the queen throws.

I felt my face get hot so I excused myself before I could cry in front of my parents. I made it to my room and lock myself in. I just wanted Vados and no one else. I miss her terribly; I can still feel her lips pressed against mines and her beautiful body pressed against mines.

Remembering that intense moment made me want to bring myself to a happy ending but my hopes were quickly dashed when knocking was heard on my door.

"Calarel, please open the door. I'm here to help you pack."

"...ok, mom."

The entire ride over I was miserable. Father kept going on and on about not messing this up and how powerful this family was. There was only one silver lining to this. Seeing my one true love. Maybe if I grovel at the queen's feet she'll be moved enough to talk to the king.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"I heard you, father," I mumbled still trying to figure out my plan. "I wish you would of dress in something more formal. You are meeting the Queen and this is what you wear?" I rolled my eyes and kept thinking of my plans.

We arrived and the queen was standing there waiting for us. I've never got to meet Queen Hachimitsu until now. I see were Vados gets her beauty. The Queen is tall and her hair is a very light white blonde. Her eyes are gray and can pierce the soul.

"Welcome," she greeted in a soft tone. I bow before the queen and my father spoke. "My lady, this is my daughter Calarel." Her gray eyes stared me down for a minute before she smiled and nods. She waved over a woman and whispered something to her before looking back over to me. "Please follow Ms. Bo." I nod nervously and followed. "We have somethings to talk about lord Othorion."

Ms. Bo was walking fast, it left me no time to think about how I was going to reject the Queen's son.

The sound of laughter was growing louder the closer we got to the family's private garden. We arrived and I almost blush until I was blue in the face. Where I'm from public display of affection was something simple like wearing your lovers' gift in public and mentioning them casually in conversations. What I'm seeing is frown upon.

Lady Jasmine and Whis seem to be in a game of tag that includes a lot of touching. Lady Jasmine didn't have her shoes on and her dress was hiked to a scandalous height. I watch them run through the shallow fish pool and fall onto the lush green grass. Whis caught her and they ended up in a scandalous missionary position. _**(My list for Vados is growing. I wouldn't mind being in Jasmine position if Vados was Whis.)**_ I turn my eyes to give them privacy.

I noticed Various couples seem to be in their own little world in the private garden. Ms. Bo claps her hands twice and gained all of their attention. "Your mother. The queen set lunch at 3 o'clock. Please exit the garden and make yourselves presentable. The couples made a swift exit leaving the garden quiet.

"Please stay here, your suitor will meet you soon." I nod and made my way over to the same stone bench Vados and I sat on the night of her birthday. This kingdom seems so much more relaxed than most and I'm happy about that. I don't have to feel so, stiff. Is it crazy to say the air feels different?

"Calarel!?"

"Vados!"

I jump out of my seat and met the beauty halfway. I wrap my arms around her and inheld her fragrance. I pulled back and she cups my face in her hands. "I crave you each day I am away from you. I desire to be with you and only you." I confessed. She said nothing and place her lips on mines. A warmth rolled through my body as our hands wander each other bodies. Our lips parted and we pant trying to catch our breath. Once I caught mines, I place kisses along her neck.

"Calarel!"

"Father!"

He was piss and I could see his anger was misplaced. His glare was aimed at Vados. he advanced forward and I pulled my concealed knife on my father blocking him from reaching Vados. His anger was replaced with sadness but only for a second before he glared at me.

"You dare pull your knife on me." This was the moment I have always dreaded. I didn't want to ever threaten my father, but he just pushed me to.

"I love her father," I said seriously.

"What!" He yelled and inch forward. I didn't hesitate to press my sharp blade against his neck. "I love her and I wish to marry her." My father back down but I stayed on guard.

"So, the Queen is right." He gave a heavy sigh and step back another step. "I've been trying to ignore the truth and by doing that I've hurt you."

"You've known?" I asked shock. He chuckled and I pointed my sword down. "When you were a teenager, your wondering eyes were following the same things I was looking at." He cracked a smile.

"I'm kind of happy I can stop looking for suitors, you were hurting the connections we have with these families."

"Your daughter was doing the same thing?" The king! How long has he been standing there? "Yes, I fear a war if she said no to your wife." The adrenaline left my body and I felt tired. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was the queen.

"You must be exhausted from your trip and the day's activities. Vados, why don't you get her settled in while your father and I take care of business."

* * *

Vados room was surprisingly kind of girly. Vados and her siblings are painted as ruthless skilled swordsmen. They are also called scandalous by some of the uptight families because the daughters take more aggressive roles in their father's royal court. I didn't think it was scandalous, I thought it was progressive as hell. Vados and her sisters didn't have to beg their father for sword lessons they were taught it.

I had to beg father and after many days of arguing he gave in, but I had to train in secret. Now that this whole ordeal is over, I can say I miss judge the Grand family. From everything I've seen it's fair to say the King and Queen care for their children's happiness.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt lips press against my cheek. My face grew hot and I almost whimpered when she pulled away.

"That got your attention." _**(She was talking?)**_

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, today has been hectic."

"What did you want to talk about?" Her eyebrows scrunch up for a second before her face return to it's neutral. "I know today seems pretty crazy but I need to talk to you, it's about something important." She brought me over to her bed and we sat down on the side of her bed and I wait in silence. Whatever she needs to talk about is hard to spit out.

"Um...well, you see..." she nervously played with her fingers.

"I got an idea. This might make it easier for you."

"What is it?"

"Whisper it to me." She looks at me like I was crazy but only for a second. She leans in and whispers in my ear. It was hard to stay focused her lips were close to my ear and I could feel her soft breathing. She told me her secret and I blush hard.

"It's a curse?" She nods sadly. "I understand if you don't want to not touch me when the curse is happening."

"You think that's going to stop me from ravishing your body and intimate areas?" I asked with a straight face. Her face changed colors from the blush that painted her face.

"You've teased me with your tantalizing letters, you're the only thing I think about when I finger myself." She gasps and I attack her neck taking her down onto her bed. She moans and grips her bedsheets.

"Do you think of me when you're playing with yourself?" I whispered into her ear. She nods shyly and looked away from me. "It bet you're gorgeous when you cum."

"Y-You're teasing to hard." She mumbled softly. I back up a little.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no" A delicious smirk grew on my face. "I can't give you my virginity until our wedding night, but I can still make you feel good." I gulp a little nervous. I'm a virgin who only knows about sex because of the daughters of my father's friends who giggle about it.

**(!smut starts here !)**

I was in shock at the monster that was pulsing with lust before my eyes. Her cock is 9 and a half inches and uncut. _**(I'm kind of glad I listen to the girl's gossip about this stuff.)**_ I realized her panties were wet and pulled her panties down. I am in awe at her body, she possessed both sexes.

"D-don't stare at it like that."

"You called this a curse? You must feel a lot of pleasure."

"I-it's a curse because I'm horny all the time. Before the curse, I wasn't horny like this." I couldn't help but blush at how sexy Vados looked. I was on my knees and she was sitting on the side of the bed with her heavy breast peeking from the top of her dress. My hands didn't hesitate to reach and rip the front of her dress. She gasps at my roughness and how easily I rip the fabric. I wrapped my lips around her areola firmly and formed a tight suction on her nipple.

"Ahhh~" she threw her head back in ecstasy.

No pov

Calarel tongue works the hard nub in her mouth. The sensation of her tongue sent a pleasant tingle throughout her lover's body. A switch flip in Vados and all she wants is to bury her cock deep inside of Calarel. Ever since that night in the garden that's all she thought of. Vados snuck a hand under Calarel dress and ran a finger against the seat of Calarel panties.

Vados smirk when Calarel let go of her nipple with a lewd pop and moan. Vados push Calarel down onto her back and continue to tease her fingers against her panty cover pussy.

"V-Vados? ~"

"You look so fucking beautiful under me." Vados purr out before attacking her sensitive neck. she made quick work ripping hers and Calarel dress off. Once Calarel was naked under Vados she blushes and tried to cover up with the bedsheets.

"W-wait what about our wedding night!?"

"We can elope right now." Vados purred going for her lover's neck again making sure to push her down on the bed.

"Vados~"

"Do you, Calarel take me, Vados to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-i Do~" Calarel moan out. "Then you may kiss the bride." Calarel didn't hesitate to lock lips with her lover. Her lust-filled mind didn't care about traditions, she only wanted Vados to continue making her feel good.

**Calarel Pov**

I felt her heavy cock press against my stomach. I clenched up a bit nervous. _**(She's so big! How is that going to fit in me?)**_ She kisses my forehead and whispered to me. "Relax. I'll take good care of you."

"I don't doubt you will, it's just. You're pretty big." She smirks. "How about this. I'll make sure to only put it in when you're begging for it."

"O-ok." With that, I watch her work her way down my stomach placing light teasing kisses until she reached my naked mound. I felt her thumb graze against my wet slit while she kisses and nibbles at the skin of my inner thighs. A gasp left my lips when Vados replaced her fingers with her mouth. Her skilled tongue played with my clit while she worked two of her fingers into my opening. "Vados~" a throaty moan escaped my throat and I could feel my legs shake.

"Please Vados." She stops her skilled tongue but not her fingers. "Please what?" "I-i want you inside me. Please?"

"You're so pretty when you're shy like this." I whimpered but soon regret it when I felt her hard cock push in with little resistance. I groan at the pain of my virgin walls stretching to fit her cock. "You did so well at taking my cock." She pants before placing a kiss on my forehead. She waits another minute before slowly thrusting. My groans slowly turn to moans and my toes curled. "I think I like taking you in this position. I get to see all the faces you make while I'm fucking you." I didn't think this pleasure could get any better until she tests my flexibility by pushing my knees close to my ears.

"Oh fuck!" I quickly slam my hand over my mouth but it was too late. Vados giggled at my outburst "That was cute. I wonder what else will come out if I fuck you harder?" She picked up her pace and I didn't care about how looked anymore or how loud I was. "Please Vados~ that's the spot~"

* * *

**Hachimitsu Pov**

I hope Calarel is settling in well. Maybe she and Vados would like to join us for dinner. I let my mind wander for a second before arriving close to Vados bedroom.

"Please destroy my pussy! ~"

I did a quick 180 and left. "She's going to be pregnant before the wedding," I mumbled walking away quickly.


	34. Friendly Date

"W-what am I looking at?" I asked feeling hot under the collar, I've been blushing since we step foot in this shop. Cus held the thing in with no shame, she smiled and had a little blush on her ears that made her look cute.

"This is a sexy little invite to let your partner know that your back door wants to be visited." "That's a mouth full," I mumbled. Cus' eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of her head before she yelled at me. "Coco what did I say in the Limo!" I rub the back of my head with a nervous laugh

"Sorry, Sorry! I'll try my best not to whisper and mumble so low." The limo ride into town was pretty intense, I didn't know my voice affected her until she told me. _**(I found her eyes rolling like that oddly satisfying)**_

"S-so tell me what this is."

"It's a butt plug, Coco." She replied shamelessly. My blush got worst and I place my hands over my face to try to hide the redness in my face. Bo soft giggle littered the air. "Imagine it. You and your partner are in the middle of a hot and heavy make out. He pulled down your pants and reveals the most innocent looking panties. You feel sinful because underneath you know you got this naughty little invitation that will blow his mind."

We looked at Ms. Bo shock. "Wow Ms. Bo, you ever thought about writing erotic fiction?" I asked. Bo blush and try to jump back into professional mode. "Who me? No, I couldn't." She stutters out. "Is this the only thing it does?" I asked Cus.

"Besides pleasure, it's used to prepared you for bigger things." I nod and turn to the wall of assorted dildos. "Things like that?"

"Yes." She replied quickly. _**(Where is the pricing of everything. I haven't seen one price tag since we got here.) **_

"And why are we here?" I asked looking around the shop from my spot. "Well. I know you have to get me a gift for my wedding so," I felt myself chuckle.

"Cus are you trying to tell me you want me to buy you stuff from here?" Her eyes light up with excitement and no shame. "Yes!" I nod.

"Ok, pick whatever you want." I feel like I summon a demon when I said that. an adorable money-sucking demon. I watch as she took off and Bo gently pat my back.

"You made a mistake when you said that."

"I realized my mistake, but at least she's happy."

* * *

***Somewhere on the mall strip***

"Sweetheart, don't you think we shop enough today?" Lime asked from behind the tower of shoe boxes. Passers-by look on in awe at lime's impeccable balance. It was something to be in awe about. six boxes in each hand and a dozen shopping bags.

Marcarita took off her sunglasses and looked back "What's wrong? Do you need to rest?" she asked with a pout. Lime felt a shiver move through his body and a blush cross his face. _**(Oh no, not that face!)**_

"No, let's keep shopping," Lime said with a smile. Marcarita smiled and press a kiss to Lime's cheek before gasping "Oh, my stars, they have a lush! Let's go, baby."

Lime quickly followed the excited angel into the powerful smelling shop while crying on the inside. _**(I don't think my bank account is going to survive by the end of the day.)  
**_

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok for me to pick out whatever I want?" I nod again for what felt like a thousand times today.

"Cus, we are on a date. Pick whatever you want on the menu." Cus blush and tell told the waitress what she wanted. "This is a beautiful restaurant; we should tell everyone else about this place." I nod "Are you enjoying yourself Cus?"

"Oh yes most definitely. This has been a fun date. Thanks for taking me out."

"You're welcome." After we left the sex shop, we walk down the main strip where all the big shops were located. We saw the others but we seem to Dodge them. We bought many things _**(well, it was mostly Cus picked everything and I agreed or give feedback on why I said no.) **_

I decided to end the date at the restaurant we are in now. Ms. Bo had to leave us to take care of something. "Did you see how busy that bridal shop was?" Cus asked excitedly. "Yes. I'm pretty happy we get to go when there's no one in." I replied while splitting my attain. There is a group of shady guys who were following us around after Ms. Bo left. The shady group of four had a table near us but I didn't warn Cus. I didn't want to worry her.

The staff must have realized who Cus was because the Chef came out to introduce the dish before going back to the kitchen. I watch Cus take a mouthful of food into her mouth before moaning. "This is so good!" I chuckled "Careful I might want to hear that sound again." I teased. Her blush reaches her ears and she tried to hide her face with her hair. She's too cute. **(I would honestly pick her if I was a guy and had the option.)**

* * *

***Shady group***

"Boss are you sure that's the oldest?"

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"N-no boss."

"Why didn't we just kidnap their other daughter when we ran into her?" The boss shivers remembering the attempt.

***Flash Back***

We're in luck they went into the night light casino. The place is so dark and only use neon lights. An hour past and I'm uncomfortable. Watching the two interact is like watching softcore porn.

The daughter is hot and the woman she's with is weirdly hot. Fawn skin, white freckles and she's kind of elvish. The elvish babe was racking up dough quick and it caught everyone's attains. The roulette table was pack watching the babe win round after round and the daughter never left her side like arm candy. _**(Maybe I should befriend them and have that luck rub off on me.)**_ "Boss,"

"Yeah,"

"The daughter is going to the restroom,"

"Perfect! I'll nab her and you three get the car ready." I followed the short skirt over to the restroom but was stopped by a tug on my leather jacket sleeve. "E-excuse me!" I look down and saw a tiny cute little thing gripping onto the sleeve of my leather jacket. I bent down to get closer to the tiny cutie. "How can I help you, cutie?"

"Don't do it." she said softly "W-what?" _**(I was figured out?)**_

"You see that woman over there?" I looked over to where she was pointing before looking back down. Her vibrant pretty eyes were gone and instead, I was met with black soulless eyes.

"She's busy enjoying herself to stop you but I won't hesitate to decapitate you and walk around with your **fucking** head." She hissed. I jerk my arm from her hold and made a run for the door.

***End Flashback***

I jerked out of the flashback embarrassed. "Idiot! Did you not see who she was with! That woman is the third in command for the council of life!"

"Then why are we going after the second in command girl?"

"Because he isn't here with her. She's out with this pretty boy who wouldn't hesitate to pass her over to save his skin. And that little girl is worth billions maybe even more. The lackey nods slowly.

* * *

**~Honey~ **

"Ah~ I'm so full. Did you like your food Coco?" I nod and sign the check once the waitress return. The waitress winked at me and I was confused. Cus huffed.

"what's wrong?"

"She left her number on the check."

"That's rude of her." Cus stop pouting and sat up excited. "You understand my pain."

"That happens when you're out with Mochi?"

"All the time," she said while rolling her eyes. We got up and made our way to the exit. "He'll ask me what's wrong and when I say nothing he shrugs." I gasp. "He can't use his context clues to see you're upset?"

"I know right!" We step outside and I saw it was nighttime and the city was colorfully lite up. I felt like I was staring at a large makeup pallet filled with beautiful colors. My admiring was abruptly halted when I heard a click on a gun.

"Don't move the pretty boy. Both you and the pretty girly put your hands up." We comply and the guy chuckled. "That was easy boss!"

"I know, I'm going to be ric-"

I swiftly punch the boss in the throat and disarm him. Guns feel weird in my hand. _**(so, this is how Cinnamon feels when she holds her guns?)**_ I shot the three lackeys in the knee caps and finally turned gun on the boss who was gasping for air still.

"W-what the! Who are you?" I didn't reply and shot the boss in his kneecap. All the idiots were rolling around in pain while I disassemble the gun then kick the pieces away _**(Just like how Cinnamon showed us.)**_ Once I finish, I turn to Cus who was staring at me. "Are you ok? You're looking a little hot under the collar." I asked in a joking manner.

"I - I'm fine Coco." Our ride pulls up and I open the door for Cus.

* * *

**~Cus pov~**

There has to be a special place in hell for wanting to kiss your little brother's gender-swapped partner. _**(This whole scenario is fucked up!)**_ I'm sweating like a sinner over here. Why did Coco have to beat up those bad guys and cause a flood in my panties? I'm going to hell. _**(Can I go to hell for having a kink like that?)**_

"Cus are you ok?"

"I..."

"Did you see that?" a rough voice asked.

"Yes, I did Jacob. It seems the royal family is on to us. They change her gender to throw us off."

"Let's follow them."

"After you honey bun." Madison purred with her eyes close. She didn't notice the hand coming at her until it collided her in the cheek and sent her onto the floor. "What the hell dude!?" Jacob yelled restraining the pissed-off commander. "Don't ever use that fucking nickname! MY NAME IN ROMEO. YOU USED UP WHORE!" Romeo broke free and composed himself.

"let's go."

Romeo and Jacob took off in black blurs across the rooftops. Madison slowly took off following behind them. She was sad enough that you could see her true form. Black long hair, sad eyes, and a thin athletic body. A big difference from the curvy and busty woman she was parading around as.

Their tracking came to an end when they were stopped by a barrier at the base of the mountain. "What's this shit?" Jacob grumbled staring at the barrier. Romeo reaches out and touches the barrier but pulled back when the skin on his hand sizzled and burn. Madison caught up and smirked when Romeo burn his hand. "Of course, Aphrodite is protecting them."

"You know whose barrier this is Maddy?" She nods and walks through the barrier shocking her two comrades. Romeo scoffs "So, you are useful for something besides opening your legs." Madison turns her back to the two to hide her tears.

"I'm going up to scout the area and get information." She said softly.

"Be back soon. Don't keep the devil's son waiting." Romeo warned. Madison nod and took off.

* * *

**~Coco pov~**

When we arrived back at the temple, we were meet with Aphrodite and mother. Mom didn't hesitate to question us when we got out of the limo.

"How was it?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"We-"

"Coco let me tell!" Cus said excitedly. "We had a lot of fun. Coco was the perfect gentlemen."

"Really?"

"We went shopping and to dinner. We would of went to the festival but that's not open until tomorrow night." I listen to Cus while pulling the bags out of the truck.

"Coco?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You paid for everything?" The grand priestess asked eyeing the bags in my hold.

"Yes, I did."

"You two went to endeavor?" the grand priestess asked eyeing the fancy back bags. I nod and she blushed and replied.

"Lucky you Cus. You know Coco, I'm free tomorrow if you want to take me out shopping." The grand priestess said with a smile.

Aphrodite interrupted saving me and my wallet from the grand priestess. _**(I mean I can survive taking her out but I feel like I should give my account a brake.)**_ "Alright, you two it's time for bed. You both have private sessions in the morning."

Morning rolled around too quickly and I was back in my female body. Over a very tense breakfast, father **(It's still kind of weird calling him that.)** explain what happened. It was a lot of weird science and magic and now I can change between male and female. that's all you need to know.

My private session was relaxing and eye-opening. "Do you understand yourself better now?"

"Yes, I really should put my foot down and listen to my feelings." Aphrodite nods and looks up from his clipboard. "Are you ready to try a couple sessions again?" I felt my face pull into a scowl and I didn't try to hide it. "I am still upset with him."

"I know you are. You didn't sleep so well." I felt my face heat up from the mention of the slight bags under my eyes. I had tossed and turn all night, we didn't sleep in the same bed and had separate rooms. I was torn between wanting to yell at him and wanting to cuddle up to him. "Fine, let's do this."

"Excellent, Ms. Bo if you don't mind. Let's get her blindfolded."

"Again?" I asked with a frown. "You and Honey have too many similarities. I will not risk you punching him in the chest." I didn't know who Honey was but Ms. Bo laughing was enough of a hint.

"It wasn't funny when it happened but now, I can laugh from time to time remembering that moment."

"What happened?"

"The same thing that happened to you. She realized she was human and her feelings are valid and instead of yelling she punched him in the chest."

"Oh my God," I mumbled a bit concern.

* * *

The blindfold and silence felt like torture. I knew he was in here because we were sitting back to back.

"Coco," I didn't reply.

"I know saying sorry isn't going to make up for what I've put you through. I honestly didn't know I was hurting you. I've viewed you as a perfect goddess instead of a mortal. I must teach and not get attached because of how expandable my destroyer is. Coco, I'm going to try my best to show you my emotions." I sigh and slowly laid my head back onto his shoulder. I could feel him flinch before relaxing.

"If you're going to try harder in this relationship, it's only fair that I try harder. I'll do my best to put my foot down and speak up...I'm sorry for cursing at you."

"No, you were right to cuss at me." A moment of silence pass by before Whis spoke. "You look gorgeous in pants. I only lied because I'm jealous and don't want anyone to eye you up."

"That was a low blow Whis, you made me feel like I was doing something wrong... I could have taken these gloves off after I met you. I just enjoy the look and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Coco. It's your choice." We were once again plunged into silence, but this time it was comfortable.

Aphrodite spoke up. "I'm glad you two resolved it and it only took an hour for one of you to speak up. You may now take off your blindfolded."

I took off my blindfold and was immediately picked up in a spinning hug. I couldn't help the butterfly feeling that was in my stomach. He nuzzles his face against my neck and I giggle softly. "I miss you." He said against my neck.

"I miss you also."

He didn't let me go and I finally actually realized how much smaller I am than him. "Hey since we are being honest can I ask you something?" I ask with a blush.

"Sure."

"Do you hate me biting you? I can try to stop if you like. It's just, sex cause my instincts to kick in." Aphrodite butt in before Whis could answer.

"Wait. Don't answer that. Coco?"

"Yes?"

"Is it rough sex or any sex that kick off your instincts.?" I thought about it and blush from the memory "I-It's any type of sex."

"Explain."

"I am used to having control so I don't know how to let someone else. It's pretty rare if I do." I blush thinking about it. _**(Poor Whis, if he's in control it takes a lot for him to be in control. It must be tiring.) **_

"Let's fix that. Follow me you two." We looked at each other for a second before Whis followed him.

* * *

Vados gave a relaxed sigh. "It's so nice to not have someone yell at you every few minutes."

"I can agree with you on that statement," Marcarita mumbled. The two beauties let their body soak in the sun and ignored the background sounds. A few seconds later Lime and Clover came back over with drinks for their partners.

"Here you go. A mango tropical." Clover chirp handing over the drink. "And I made you a green apple margarita." Marcarita sat up and took off her sunglasses.

"These weren't on the drink menu." She turned to look over at the drink bar but was stop by Lime. "Don't look that way." Marcarita looks over to Vados for back up but saw her enjoying the pampering Clover was giving her.

* * *

"How did you hide how far along you are?" Daichi asked while watching me undress.

"Super flowy dresses. I didn't think Merus would develop this quick." I finish undressing and felt Daichi place his hands on my stomach. Merus respond immediately enjoying the attention he was reviving. "You keep developing at this rate and we'll be going home with a baby."

"Good thing I packed for this."

* * *

**Aphrodite pov**

I'm thankful for the ability to split my body. I'm able to get a lot done. I gave a big sigh of relief when I finished both sessions and left the couples alone.

Unfortunately, peace wasn't achieved for too long. My assistant Eros followed me around the corner and I promptly slam her into the wall by her throat.

"How the fuck did you make it past the barrier?" I snarled. "Aw, you figured me out."


End file.
